LightClan Book 1 The Stars Aligning
by laptop246
Summary: Book 1. Summary of prequel inside. There are seven chosen cats of StarClan in the Clans, and in the twoleg nests. Can they band together and save the MoonClan, CloudClan, TreeClan, LightningClan, and SunClan? Rated T for saftey.
1. Alligences

**Forward**

All right, this is for all of you who didn't read the first book. Actually, I personally don't blame you. Book 1 was slow and well, not as well written. Book 2 is, I promise, better. As for book 3...well, it's not written yet, so you'll just have to wait!

* * *

The book begins when MoonClan's medicine cat, Mousesky, is nursing the warrior Runningclaw (Mossstar's, MoonClan's leader brother) in her den, who came across a badger. After removing his tail, he is renamed Runningtail and moves into the elder's den because of his injuries that Mousesky cannot heal. During this ceremony, Dawnpaw recieves his warrior name of Dawntalon, and Bluemask moves to the nursery.

Icepaw, a MoonClan apprentice, was not seen for several hours, when she suddenly returns from hunting. Suspicious, Rainpaw and Flowerpaw decide to watching Icepaw to see if they can find what she is up to. This plan leads to several sleepless nights and no immediete results.

At the Gathering, TreeClan demands more land to feed their growing population. MoonClan refuses the offer, and CloudClan and SunClan backs MoonClan, while LightningClan stays silent. MoonClan prepares for war.

Mousesky takes Fuzzykit (now Fuzzypaw) on as an apprentice.

Rainpaw and Flowerpaw, still watching Icepaw, catch the apprentice entering a hole in the apprentice's den, which they find leads to a series of tunnels, and one large cavern. Inside the cavern, Icepaw meets Ashpaw of SunClan. Rainpaw and Flowerpaw stop this meeting immedietly, and bring Icepaw back to the surface.

Once there, they find that MoonClan is under attack by both TreeClan and LightningClan. The battle is stopped when Flowerpaw yells out the name, "Swiftclaw" while standing over her dead mentor's body. A cloud covers the moon, and both Mousesky and Rainpaw see not a cloud, but blood. Still shocked that the two other Clans killed in battle, and the sign from StarClan that they must leave, MoonClan was rudely escorted out of the territory, regrouping just behind the bordor, where they discover Mossstar's disappearence. The deputy, Wildmask, immedietly sets off into the now-enemy-territory to go and find Mossstar.

Rainface, the medicine cat from CloudClan, leads the homeless MoonClan to her own Clan with Mousesky in the lead. When Mousesky explains what happened to CloudClan's leader, Sandstar, she immedietly agrees to give them shelter, and to help them until they can regain their territory. Mousesky appoints Sandeyes as temporary deputy/leader to be in charge of the Clan, as "I am only a medicine cat and know nothing of the affairs of warriors."

Both Bluemask and Loudmask have their kits in CloudClan. The following day, one of Bluemask's kits, Dapplekit, joins StarClan.

Mousesky, along with the CloudClan medicine cats, Rainface and Leopardpaw, takes Fuzzypaw to the MoonStream, where she is officially accepted by StarClan. During this encounter, Mousesky sees Mossstar in her dreams. Mossstar, who is dead, tells Mousesky that Rainpaw must be sent to find Wildmask so that Wildmask can take over the Clan and lead them to victory over TreeClan and LightningClan.

Fuzzypaw, upon realizing that something was wrong with her mentor, runs back to the CloudClan camp and fetches Rainpaw, Mousepaw, Dawntalon, and Mothtalon to come and help. Mousesky takes Rainpaw aside and tells her of the death of Mossstar as well as the news given to her. Rainpaw sets off immedietly, with only the request to delay Mossstar's vigil for her. Mousesky announces, to both Clan's horror, Mossstar's death, and Rainpaw's quest.

Rainpaw meets a family of kittypets (Jay and Mint, and their children, Rose, Ant, and Olive) and takes shelter with them while carefully searching the forest for Wildmask. She suggests that they join MoonClan, and the cats agree, after considering, to try Clan life. By a chance encounter, the very next afternoon, Rainpaw comes across Wildmask, and becons her into the twoleg garden. The next morning, Wildmask and Rainpaw lead Jay, Mint, Rose, Ant, and Olive to the CloudClan camp, where they are renamed; Jay as a warrior (Jaywing), Mint as a pernament queen (Mintwish), and the kits as apprentices (Rosepaw, Antpaw, and Olivepaw). Also, Rainpaw and her littermates are given their warrior names (Rainsong, Scarbreath, Hawkeyes, and Flowereyes).

Wildmask becomes Wildstar, and announces that MoonClan will be attending the Gathering that night.

Icepaw (now Icehead) admits to bearing Ashpaw's kits. They are due to come any day now.

At the Gathering, Whildstar and Sandstar ask SunClan's leader, Thornstar, to fight with them if TreeClan and LightningClan push it thus far. Thornstar agrees that what the two Clans did was wrong, but decides not to fight for or against them.

TreeClan and LightningClan do intend to fight. Thus, Thornstar and the rest of SunClan leave. As planned, Rainface calls for StarClan to cover the moon if this battle was not their will. Mousesky adds that MoonClan would leave the Clans without a fight. No cloud was sent, and the battle began.

Kestrelstar, leader of TreeClan, kills Fuzzypaw in an unfair fight. Before Fuzzypaw dies, Mousesky honors her with her full medicine cat name, Fuzzypelt. Then, looking around for Kestrelstar, Mousesky climbs the Great Oak, where she thought she saw something stir. Either Kestrelstar or Skystar (leader of LightningClan) - it is never revealed whom, pushes Mousesky off the Great Oak, where she plummets to her death.

This is where Book 1 ended. Book 2 begins with a short prologue describing what happens at the end of this fatal gathering. After that, we move about 6 moons into the future.

Enjoy!

Review!

Message me!

-laptop246

* * *

**Alleigences**

_Note: Bold lettering = important charector_

MOONCLAN

LEADER Wildstar – light brown she-cat

Apprentice: Rosepaw

DEPUTY Sandeyes – white tom with ginger splotches around the eyes

MEDICINE CAT (none)

QUEENS Bluemask – Blue-gray she-cat

Kits: Shortkit – small ginger tom

Hallowkit – Big ginger tom

Cloverkit – ginger tom with brown flecks

Loudmask – black she-cat with dappled white spots

Kits: Ravenkit- black she-cat with brown flecks

Petalkit – black she-cat with white flecks

**Echokit – black she-cat with white on the chin**

Mintwhish – a cautious light brown she-cat, pernament queen as is a former kittypet

Icehead – white she-cat

Kits: **Spotkit – white she-cat with black spots with amber eyes**

**Leafkit – red, orange, and brown she-cat with green eyes**

ELDERS Runningtail – dark brown tom with no tail

Tanglefoot – blue-gray she-cat

Redface – orange she-cat with a red face

Tigerpelt – partly blind tom, dark brown with darker flecks

WARRIORS Spottednose – long furred black tom

Apprentice: Antpaw

Jaywing – black tom with many battle scars, former kittypet

Rockface – pale gray tom

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Scarbreath – ginger she-cat with a long scar on her side

Dawntalon – flame colored tom

Hawkeyes – pale brown she-cat

Scratcheyes – Dusty brown she-cat with scarred eye

Apprentice: Olivepaw

Brightclaw – flame colored she-cat

Thornface – white tom with orange spots

Flowereyes – pretty silver she-cat

**Rainsong- small brown she-cat with white spots**

APPRENTICES Bramblepaw – tabby tom

Antpaw – red tom with orange flecks on his pelt, like ants

Olivepaw – small black she-cat

Rosepaw – dark cream she-cat

CLOUDCLAN

LEADER Sandstar – Sand colored she-cat

DEPUTY Loudbelly – Tortishelle she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **Rainface –** **blue-gray she-cat**

Apprentice: **Leopardpaw - light brown tom with black flecks**

QUEENS Hawktail – black and brown she-cat

Kits: **Blossomkit – red orange and white she-cat**

Sandkit – ginger tom

Mothtalon – tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS Scarface – brown she-cat with a long scar on her face

Tanglelegs – dark gray tom with scared legs

WARRIORS Clawlegs – white she-cat with a clawed leg

Mouseflight – dusty brown tom

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Wildcat- black tom

Swiftsorm – dark brown tom with white flecks

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Brightface – ginger tom

Icetail – black she-cat with a white tail

Bluetail – blue-grey she-cat

APPRENTICES Rabbitpaw – white she-cat

Shrewpaw – black tom with brown flecks

Snakepaw – black and white she-cat

SUNCLAN

LEADER Thornstar – dark brown she-cat

DEPUTY Firefrost – flame colored she-cat

MEDICINE CAT Birdflight – tortishell she-cat

Nightshine – black she-cat

ELDERS Seedfire – ginger tom

QUEENS Berrysky – orange she-cat

Kits: Sunnykit – orange and red she-cat

Windkit – grey tom

**Honeyheart – ginger she-cat**

APPRENTICES Owlpaw – light gray tom

WARRIORS Lionclaw – golden tom

Longwing – white tom

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Dustpath – light brown tom

Graymask – solid gray she-cat

Ashhead – light gray tom

Hazelnose - tortoiseshell she-cat

TREECLAN

LEADER **Kestrelstar – light brown tom**

DEPUTY Poppybreath – ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT Riversky – blue-gray she-cat

ELDERS Cloudpelt – white tom

QUEENS Feathereyes – ginger she-cat

Sharptwig – ginger she-cat

APPRENTICES Clawpaw – big ginger she-cat

Sharppaw – small grey tom

WARRIORS Nettlenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Willowfur – dark brown she-cat with lighter flecks

Brokenshadow – light gray tom

**Milkbird – white she-cat**

Feathereyes – ginger she-cat

Moleheart – light brown tom

**Stormtalon – dark gray tom**

Mistytongue – light brown she-cat with dark flecks

LIGHTNINGCLAN

LEADER Skystar – white tom

DEPUTY Nettlepath – ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT Windnose – dark brown tom

ELDERS Birchpath – dark gray tom

Slowlegs – black tom with twisted legs

QUEENS Goldenfrost – golden – brown she-cat

Kits: Leapingkit – brown tom

Brightkit – white she-cat

Squirreltooth – dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

WARRIORS Fernpool – tortiseshell she-cat

Patchpelt – white she-cat with ginger patches

Leafstorm – light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelclaw – dark gray she-cat

Snakefoot – dark brown tom

Foxfur – golden tom

Sharpfoot – tortoiseshell she-cat

Sootfrost – dark gray tom

Snownose – white tom with brown tail

ROGUES

Hill – elderly light brown tom, father of Bluebird

Bluebird – blue-gray she-cat, mother of Robin

Robin – red tom, apprentice aged, son of Bluebird

**Martin - black tom, father of Sunny and Roy**

**Martha - tabby she-cat, mother of Sunny and Roy**

**Sunny - tabby she-cat, Roy's sister**

**Roy - black tom with a single, white spot on his forehead shaped like a star**


	2. Prologue

Van: All right, here's the prologue! Exciting, isn't it?

Kai: eh.

Van: eh? Eh? I worked hard on this, and all you'll give me is 'eh'?

Kai: Well, yea... Personally, I think it's a bit confusing.

Van: That's because you didn't read the summery of the first book in the first chapter! I explain it there!

Kai: Well, excuse me for now wanting to read one of your long ramblings.

Van: Long...? I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that. Anyway, everyone, I hope you enjoy it!

Kai: Please review, because if you don't, she won't ever stop wining to me about it :(

Van: Nope, I won't! PM messages are good too ;) ;) ;) Disclaimer, please!

Kai: laptop246 a.k.a. Van does not own Warriors. The Erin Hunters do. However, Van does own the idea of ThunderClan and the others evolving into MoonClan, LightningClan, CloudClan, TreeClan, and SunClan. She also owns all of the cats in this book as well as the powers granted to cats by StarClan.

Van: KAI! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SPOIL THE STORY!

Kai: Oooops...

Van: grrrrr

Kai: *gulps* anyway, prologue everybody!

* * *

Flowereyes stumbled, feeling the stinging pain in her shoulder as blood gushed out of the new wound. She was trembling terribly. She spun around to meet the tortiseshell cat running towards her. She scraped the she-cat, who fled with a yelp.

Feeling smug satisfaction, Flowereyes paused to look around for Icehead. She was very worried about Icehead, as she knew the she-cat was expecting kits any day now. She spotted her, at the edge of the fray, and felt a stab of confusion and alarm. A ginger she-cat stood, poised to attack her, but Icehead was making no move to defend herself. Flowereyes watched in horror as Icehead let her knees buckle.

The ginger cat seemed to see that something was wrong, because she didn't attack Icehead. Flowereyes bounded over, urgency prickling her pelt, and sending the cat a look of gratitude.

"What's wrong?" Flowereyes begged Icehead, licking her head, as the battle seemed to stop around them.

"I . . . I . . . I think I'm having my kits!" cried Icehead, who was panting.

"Help!" called the ginger cat. Flowereyes added her mew to the desperate call. "Help! This cat needs help!"

Rainface appeared from the swarm of cats. When she saw Icehead, her eyes widened. Flowereyes hurried toward her.

"She told me," Flowereyes panted when she had caught the other cat "that she was expecting kits any day now earlier today."

"Thanks," Rainface acknowledged her with a nod, trotting quickly to Icehead. "How are you?"

"It hurts," Icehead squealed. "It feels like they're moving..."

"They're coming," Rainface confirmed. "We have to get you out of here."

Suddenly, a shape flung itself down to a pile of rocks. Rainface recognized it in a second. "Mousesky!" she cried out. Rainface flung herself at towards shape, stopping midleap to look to the spot where she had fallen from. A familiar shape was sitting there.

"Kestrelstar!" screeched Flowereyes

"STOP!" cried a powerful voice. Flowereyes and Rainface both wipped their heads to look back Mousesky, and were surprised to see Fuzzybelly, stars glittering in her fur, standing over Mousesky's body. Then, she saw Mossstar, also with stars in her fur, standing beside her. And Mousesky herself, too. All three, Rainface realized with a shock, were dead cats. Rainface let out a keening wail. Her best friend was dead.

Another shape appeared - a black tom, holding his head high with the pride of a leader. Could this be Crowstar, the former leader of TreeClan?

"Kestrelstar," mewed Crowstar "Call ofr this attack and give MoonClan back their terrirory rights. Thus is your warning from StarClan." More shapes appeared around him. Flowereyes recognized some - like Horsenose, a former medicine cat, and Blossomkit, a kit who had died after her kitting.

"No," Kestrelstar snarled from his perch on the tree "TreeClan needs the land to feed our kits. We will not let our kits go hungry."

"Yet MoonClan starves so that you can live," Mossstar slowly, and more StarClan warriors appeared, as if to threaten Kestrelstar.

Skystar, leader of LightningClan, leapt up beside Kestrelstar. "They can find new land!"

"Or you could!" snarled a brown tom, one with stars in his fur.

"Come, Kestrelstar," said a voice. A beautiful ginger she-cat with stars in her fur approached the tree, gazing up at the leader. "Love. This is foolishness. Call this off."

"Goldenwing?" Kestrelstar seemed momentarily dazed, but then he snapped to attention. "This is not foolishness."

"It is, Kestrelstar," Goldenwing narrowed her beautiful eyes at him. "Leave it alone, now. Some things aren't to be tampered with."

Suddenly, Skystar hissed in surprise, locking his eyes with a mottled brown tom far below. Was it his father? Brother? Dead friend? Possibly son? Kestrelstar snarled at Goldenwing. "I shall not leave my life's work."

Goldenwing's eyes narrowed further, and she said in a low, deadly hiss, "Leave it, Kestrelstar, or I shall personally make your living hours, both sleeping and waking, a living, breathing nightmare. Call this battle off, or so help me..." Kestrelstar narrowed his eyes at Goldenwing, as though deciding if she was serious. Flowereyes held her breath. Would he call this off? Could it be...over? All the while, more cats with starry fur appeared, slowly filling the clearing. All were gazing at Kestrelstar.

"Fine then!" Kestrelstar called "TreeClan, come with me." He lept off the tree, and darted into the undergrowth. Normal cats - not with starry fur - followed him quickly, silently. They were gone in a blink. Skystar seemed to think a moment, eying the mottled brown tom. Then, squinting her eyes in anger at his ancestors, he followed Kestrelstar out of the clearing. The StarClan cats' shapes faded, leaving the normal cats of CloudClan and MoonClan alone. But two starry shapes remained. Mousesky hurried over to Rainface.

"Hurry!" she cried "we must help Icehead."

Rainface, Mousesky, and Fuzzybelly turned to Icehead, and the cats about the clearing, including Flowereyes, gathering into small groups, muttering slightly and casting glances at the medicine cats, both dead and alive, gathered around Icehead. Curiousity filled their veins, but they were nervous and embarrised enough by the work to glance away quickly before looking back once more.

After heartbeats, there were 2 she-cats, both healthy, in front of sleeping Icehead. They were already suckling. Purring, Rainface turned back to Mousesky.

"Who will be medicine cat for MoonClan now?" Rainface asked, sadness tinting her eyes.

Mousesky's eyes clouded slightly. "When the chosen cat is ready, I will let the Clan know." Mousesky's starry, slightly transparent form reached its tail close to Rainface's shoulder, as though trying to comfort her. "I'm always with you, you know." Rainface nodded again, staring into Mousesky's eyes. "I will guide CloudClan along with MoonClan. I promise."

Rainface dipped her head in acknowledgment, and when she lifted it again, Mousesky and Fuzzybelly were gone.


	3. Leafkit  Rainsong

**Van: Alright, Chapter 1!**

**Kai: In this chapter, you are going to meet Leafkit and Rainsong, my favorite out of all the Chosen Cats.**

**Van: SPOILER, AHHHHH!**

**Kai: Oh, crud...**

**Van: *fuming***

**Kai: Anyway, they're pretty awesome. Leafkit first, everybody, and then Rainsong. (They are both from MoonClan, in case you forgot).**

**Van: I do not own Warriors. Neither does Kai.**

**Kai: I'm still working on that one ;)**

* * *

Leafkit was awoken when her sister, Spotkit, prodded their mother, Icehead, with a paw. Icehead woke with a start. "Yes, Spotkit, dear?" mewed Icehead, blinking sleep from her eyes, "what is it?"

"May I go and see the elders?"

"Yes, of course, dear," Icehead agreed "Just be quiet, please."

"I won't be getting back to sleep now, will I?" Leafkit mewed softly

Icehead purred. "Just be silent so you will not wake the others," she ordered

"All right," Spotkit agreed, and she plunged out of the bushes and into the clearing. Leafkit followed with a large yawn. The sun was rising in the sky.

Inside the elder's den, it was darker, and more comfortable than the chilly air outside. Redface sat up at their arrival, with Tigerpelt sleeping beside her. Runningtail was going through Tanglefoot's fur for ticks a little way off. Spotkit followed Leafkit in, blinking to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"Hello, youngsters," Redface purred

"We're not youngsters!" Spotkit objected "We're almost to our sixth moon!"

"I suppose you're here for a story?" asked Redface

"Yes, yes!" Spotkit jumped up and down in careless excitement.

"What story do you wish to hear now?" Tanglefoot asked

"I want to hear about Mousesky," Spotkit requested

"And her apprentice, Fuzzypelt," Leafkit added. Spotkit began to purr loudly in amusement at that name.

"Fuzzypelt does not deserve to be laughed at," Runningtail scolded gently "she gave her life in service to her Clan."

"You're spoiling the story!" Leafkit exclaimed

"There won't be a story if you won't settle down," Tigerpelt mewed as he sat up.

"Cats of MoonClan!" called a voice "Gather under the Longrock for a Clan meeting!" Leafkit exchanged an exited look with her sister.

"Can we go?" she asked eagerly

"You're old enough, aren't you?" Tigerpelt inquired

"Yes!" gasped Spotkit, her tail sticking straight up

"Then let's go," huffed Tanglefoot. Although Leafkit didn't welcome the thought of the chilly air in the clearing, the thought of a Clan meeting was amazing. So she put on a brave face as she stepped into the clearing.

"What do you think it's about?" Spotkit asked, her fur fluffed out against the cold. _She looks like a giant furball!_

"I dunno," Leafkit answered "maybe about some fox or badger on the territory."

"I heard it was a naming ceremony!" cried Spotkit, waving her tail excitedly

"Not for us, though," Leafkit mewed quickly, seeing the sparkle in her sister's eyes

"It can't be long!" cried Spotkit, her tail losing its excitement.

"Half a moon," agreed Leafkit. The kits scrambled over to sit by their mother. Icehead started to purr at their arrival

"Cats of MoonClan!" Wildstar called from on top the Longrock "as you all know, newleaf is approaching, and with Newleaf comes changes. That is why today, I have decided to give a few apprentices their warrior names, and a few kits their apprentice names." Yowls of approval rose from the cats, and Leafkit joined in.

"Lucky!" Spotkit hissed near her ear "of course it'll be our denmates."

"Half a moon," Leafkit murmured dreamily

"Bramblepaw, step forward!" Wildstar ordered. Bramblepaw obeyed. "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all cost, even your life?"

"I do!" called Bramblepaw

"Then, by the powers of StarClan," Wildstar mewed, jumping down from the Longrock "I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Bramblefire. StarClan honors your courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Bramblefire licked his leader's shoulder respectfully, and then stepped back.

"Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all costs, even your life?"

"I do,"

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Rosewing. StarClan honors your devotion and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Rosewing also licked Wildstar's shoulder, and joined Bramblefire.

"Olivepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all costs, even your life?"

"I do!"

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Olivepaw, from now on, you will be known as Olivebreath. StarClan honors your determination and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Olivebreath did the exchange, and joined Rosewing and Bramblefire.

"Antpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all costs, even your life?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Antpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Antfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan."

The Clan burst into cheers. "Bramblefire! Rosewing! Olivebreath! Antfur!" The new warriors dipped their heads in happiness. Then, Wildstar flicked her tail for silence.

"Ravenkit, step forward. You have reached your sixth moon, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. Ravenkit, you shall now be known as Ravenpaw. Scarbreath, you are a young warrior, but I think you shall make a good mentor for Ravenpaw." Scarbreath padded forward and touched noses with Ravenpaw. They waited there.

"Echokit, step forward. You also have reached your sixth moon, and will now become an apprentice. Echokit, from now on, you will be known as Echopaw. Rainsong, you are Scarbreath's sister, and you are also ready to have an apprentice. You will be mentor to Echopaw." Rainsong led her new apprentice to where Scarbreath and Ravenpaw waited.

"Petalkit, step forward. You, like your sisters, have reached your sixth moon. From now on, you will be known as Petalpaw. Flowereyes, you are Rainsong and Scarbreath's littemate, and you will be mentor to Petalpaw." Petalpaw was taken by Flowereyes over to her sisters.

"Shortkit, step forward. You have also reached you sixth moon. From now on, you will be known as Shortpaw. Hawkeyes, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Shortpaw." Shortpaw and Hawkeyes joined the other new apprentices and mentors.

"Hollowkit, you have reached you're 6th moon. From now on, you will be known as Hollowpaw. Thornface, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Hollowpaw." Thornface looked surprised and happy to be am new mentor. He led his new apprentice to join his denmates.

"And Cloverkit. You, like your denmates, have reached your 6th moon. From now on, you will be known as Cloverpaw. Jaywing, you have been with us for many moons, and proven your loyalty in the battle with LightningClan and TreeClan. You are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Cloverpaw."

Leafkit stiffened. A _kittypet_? Being a _mentor?_ Icehead had told her many times how loyal Jaywing was, and how he had given up everything he had ever known to help and join Wildstar. And how, even though it would endanger her kits, and the thought frightened her to death, Mintwish had followed them, and had been forced to forget the comfort and safety of her kittypet life. But Leafkit and Spotkit still wasn't so sure that this was where they're loyalties lie. Wildstar declared this the end of the meeting, and the cats broke up into small groups.

"Come on, then," Spotkit mewed "I want to hear that story!"

"Go ahead," Icehead told them "but take the elders something to eat."

"I'll get that!" Leafkit offered, scampering off to the fresh-kill pile. The sight of it all made her stomach growl and she remembered that she hadn't eaten today. She pushed away the thought. Right now, the elders must eat – not her. She picked out a plump bird, and hurried to the elder's den.

"Thank you, Leafkit," mewed Runningtail

"Now, back to the story . . . I suppose I should start the story at a Gathering. The gathering where it all started . . ." Tanglefoot began

* * *

While Leafkit and Spotkit were enjoying a morning with the elders, Rainsong was out hunting with her sister, Flowereyes. Their apprentices, Petalpaw and Echopaw, were attending to the elders. They had caught quite a lot, as it was nearing new-leaf, and were uncovering their prey when conversation arose.

"So, when do you think the chosen medicine cat will finally be ready?" asked Flowereyes

Rainsong sighed. This was the most pressing conversation in the Clan recently. "When StarClan thinks the time is right."

"We can't manage without them much longer," Flowereyes pointed out. It was true. Every few days, an apprentice or warrior would step on a thorn or tear a pad, and would have to swim across the river to CloudClan territory so that Rainface could treat them. Sometimes, if there was a fox attack, an apprentice would be sent to fetch Rainface to come to the MoonClan camp, as the cat couldn't move. It was a tiresome routine, and all the cats wished they had their own medicine cat so that they wouldn't be so dependent on CloudClan.

"No, we can't, but Rainface is doing just fine for now," Rainsong mewed. She glanced across the river, holding a mouse between her paws. "CloudClan has been good to us."

"I know," Flowereyes's eyes narrowed at the bank. "We have a great debt to repay."

Rainsong nodded gravely. What a debt it was, indeed. Feeling the need to change the subject, she said, "Do you suppose we should go and fetch Petalpaw and Echopaw? I imagine that they are eager for a tour..."

Flowereyes agreed, and the two trotted back to camp with their prey, to find the two apprentices waiting for them, fur well groomed, and twitching with nervous energy. They immediately trotted up to Flowereyes and Rainsong.

"Wow!" Petalpaw's eyes were large. "Did you catch all of that?"

Flowereyes nodded, mouth full of prey. She dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile. "Yes, we did. And soon, you will too."

Petalpaw's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait!"

Echopaw looked a bit more doubtful. "Is it hard? How long will it take?"

Rainsong dropped her prey beside Flowereyes's. "Many sunrises, if you do it right. But," she paused to lick her chest fur down. "we aren't working on hunting today. Today we are going to tour the territory."

"Really?" Echopaw seemed to be excited. "Ravenkit didn't get to do _that!"_

Petalpaw turned to her mentor. "Are we going with Rainsong and Echopaw?"

Rainsong and Flowereyes exchanged a glance. "Yes," Flowereyes decided.

The two apprentices squealed in excitement and started jumping up and down. "Where are we going first?" Petalpaw breathlessly asked.

"Treespot," Rainsong decided. The apprentice's eyes sparkled.

"That's where the _Gathering_ is!" Echopaw squealed.

"C'mon," Rainsong led the way through the gorse tunnel that led the way out of the camp. At first, the tunnel headed almost straight down. The apprentices slide happily down, but when it almost immediately escalated up, she could hear the apprentices panting as they fought to keep up with her. She heart Flowereyes' grunts from behind as the apprentices slid into her repeatedly. When they reached the top, both apprentices' shoulders sagged, but they appeared pleased.

"Wow!" gasped Echopaw, looking around. "Is this the forest?"

Rainsong nodded to her apprentice, flicking her tail the way they'd come. "Can you see the camp from here?"

Both apprentices craned their necks, but both shook their heads.

"That's what makes it such a good camp," purred Flowereyes, and she nodded to a thick clump of bushes. "See those?" both apprentices nodded. "Remember when we suddenly started moving upward? Those are high enough to shield the clump of nettles that hides our camp."

"Ohh," said Echopaw slowly, in understanding. "I remember that if I tried to sneak out of camp, it was nearly impossible because of the slope. Behind the warrior's den, it's easiest to climb."

"That's why that's the warrior's den," replied Rainsong. Both apprentices blinked as they understood.

"It's awfully muddy between the downward and upward slopes," Petalpaw offered. "Could water collect there?"

Rainsong nodded. "Yes, it's happened before. Most times, it's not much, but once we've had to evacuate the camp for a few days."

Petalpaw's eyes were wide. "Where did the Clan go? Do you remember it?"

Flowereyes shrugged. "We were just kits. The Clan slept in a large clump of bushes in the center of the territory, near the sandy clearing where we battle train. Remind me, and I'll show you sometime."

"Which was is the Treespot?" asked Echopaw, leaping up with renewed energy.

"This way," Rainsong pointed with her tail, and she and Flowereyes took the lead, Echopaw and Petalpaw scrambling afterwards.

They slowed only once, when they reached a small stream. Glancing back so that she knew Echopaw was watching, Rainsong carefully leapt the stream, skidding to a stop and turning as so that she could watch Echopaw.

Echopaw reached the stream before her sister, bunched her muscles, and cleared it in a single bound without stopping. She skidded to a halt beside Rainsong, who purred in satisfaction.

Petalpaw slowed when she saw the river, and, therefore, didn't have enough momentum to clear the river. She scrambled out, shivering in the chill water. "Mouse dung!"

Flowereyes purred in amusement. "That was fine for your first time. Just, next time, try not to slow down, and you'll be fine."

Petalpaw nodded, but Rainsong heard her whisper to Echopaw, "It was really cold!"

They continued on to the Treespot, and Flowereyes and Rainsong led the way into the bright, large, clearing. The Great Tree, which the leaders stood on during the Gatherings, was sparkling in the sunhigh light.

"Wow!" gasped Petalpaw "It's huge! This is where the Clans meet every moon?"

Flowereyes nodded, but her eyes were clouded as Rainsong's. Both were thinking less pleasant memories of the spot.

Echopaw was too. "This was where the battle was?"

Rainsong nodded, unable to speak. She looked to the spot where Mousesky's body had lied...dead...crumpled... The death of Mousesky had meant something special to her, as Mousesky had been the one to first tell her that StarClan had chosen her... The memory brought a shiver to her spine. She hadn't thought of that in moons. The trouble was over, there was no more need for her to be a Chosen Cat. Was there?

"This is where we were born!" Petalpaw added.

The cats sat there a moment, staring about, thinking. Then, Rainsong shook herself. "Time to move on," she growled.

**Van: How was it? Good?**

**Kai: Who was your favorite out of the two? Did you like Echopaw? She gets to be kind of important...basically, just be able to recognize her as Rainsong's MoonClan apprentice and you'll be fine.**

**Van: Leave a review so I can know how I did.**

**Kai: If you don't like to review, message her!**

**Van: I will respond within two days unless Supreme Crisis occurs and my computer breaks :( **

**Kai: But that won't happen. Don't worry!**


	4. Blossomkit, Leafkit, Roy

**Van: Chapter 2!**

**Kai: No reviews yet, but I guess I'm not giving it a chance :'(**

**Van: All right, quick spoiler, said by our spoiler queen: Kairi!**

**Kai: There are seven chosen cats residing in the Clans right now. At this point in the book, their powers (unknown to most of them – Rainsong is the acception) are manifesting, or growing. Soon...mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Van: Where did the lightning come from...? Oh, well. I've decided to introduce you to the Seven slowly, so that you don't get confused.**

**Kai: So, at the beginning here, we introduce Blossomkit, who was really my creation. Not Van's. MINE.**

**Van: And then we move back to Leafkit. I promise, her bit is more interesting this time. Oh, yeah, and Leafkit wasn't Kai's. She's my own.**

**Kai: And then, we move onto Roy.**

**Van: For now, he's Roy. We will be changing his name, just so you're not confused.**

**Kai: And lastly, yes, they are all she-cats so far except Roy. Never fear, another tom appears! (Hey, that sounded cool...)**

**Van: We don't own Warriors. I own the idea of MoonClan and the others evolving from ThunderClan, and I own all the cats in these books. I ESPECIALLY own Rainsong, Leafkit, (and though you haven't met them yet) Stormtalon, Roy/Starpaw, Honeyheart, and Milkbird. Kai owns Blossomkit.**

**Kai: YES!**

* * *

"Aren't they supposed to have opened their eyes yet?" Blossomkit knew the worried mew to be that of her mother, Hawktail.

"No, not yet," mewed a soft, female voice that Blossomkit didn't recognize. She wriggled slightly beside her mother, mewling softly as she fought her brother, Sandkit, for the warmest area.

"Don't worry, Hawktail," a tom's voice said. It sounded kind, and trustworthy, Blossomkit thought. "The two of them had the easiest kitting I've ever seen. Especially that she-cat. Practically floated out. They must be strong."

Hawtail purred in satisfaction. "Thank StarClan."

"Thank StarClan," the other two mentioned, and Blossomkit squirmed in curiosity. StarClan? What was StarClan? Blossomkit was excited, and she wanted to open her eyes _now._ She wanted to see her mother and brother, and the strange cats sitting there. And so, slowly, Blossomkit opened her eyes.

Colors. Lush, green colors flooded her eyes. She was in something green and leafy – a bush, her instincts immediately told her. Her mother, lying beside her, was pretty shades of brown and black, with bright green eyes. She was looking at a blueish-greyish color of a she-cat, whom Blossomkit assumed was the soft female voice.

"Look," it was the tom's mew, and Blossomkit snapped her head over to the voice. A light brown tom with brown flecks was sitting in the corner, staring at her intently. "she's opened her eyes."

Hawktail let out a surprised but proud and satisfied mew, licking Blossomkit's head. Blossomkit shook her mother off, staring at the tom and she-cat she didn't know. "Who are you?"

"I am Leopardpaw," offered the tom immediately, staring down at her kindly. "I'm the apprentice medicine cat."

"Apprentice? Medicine cat?" this was making her head dizzy.

"Medicine cats help cats that are sick or hurt," Leopardpaw explained. "I'm an apprentice because I'm learning how to be a medicine cat. The 'paw' at the end of my name means I'm an apprentice."

Blossomkit nodded slowly, trying to process this information. "What does 'kit' at the end of my name mean?"

"It means you're a kit," purred Hawktail, licking her head again.

"What about the 'tail' at the end of your name? Does it mean you're a queen?"

Hawktail shook her head. "No. Warriors, Queens, and Medicine Cats can have any number of endings to their names. It signifies individuality."

_Individuality? What's that?_

"Like my name," the blue-grey she-cat stepped forward. "I am Rainface. I'm not an apprentice or kit. I'm a full medicine cat, Leopardpaw's mentor."

"Oh," Blossomkit nodded slowly. "I think I get it."

"Smart kit," Leopardpaw commented and Hawktail purred.

"Who's that?" Blossomkit asked, just spotting the tortioushell lump at the other end of the bush.

"That's Mothtalon," Hawktail pulled Blossomkit closer to her brother with her tail. "She's sleeping."

"Moth_talon," _repeated Blossomkit. "So she's a queen? Does she have kits?" The thought of other kits made her excited.

"No," Rainface shook her head. "Mothtalon is still expecting her kits."

"Oh," Blossomkit mewed, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Don't worry," Leopardpaw purred. "they'll be here in a moon or so, and then you can be denmates." _Denmates! _The very word made Blossomkit's heart speed."In the meantime, I'm sure the apprentices will enjoy playing with you."

"Apprentices? Like you?" Blossomkit liked the idea of playing with Leopardpaw. He seemed so nice.

"Well, more the others than me," admitted Leopardpaw. "I'm busier than they are – I'm closer to becoming a medicine cat." As he said the words, he puffed out his chest in pride. Blossomkit wondered if she would ever be so big as the other three cats around her. The thought made her very tired, and she yawned.

In a moment, Hawktail's tail had caught her and had pulled her back beside her brother. "You're tired," she said "Sleep now."

"Sleep?" Blossomkit yawned. "What's sleep?" But she was already drifting into nothing, Hawktail's purr ringing in her ears...

Suddenly, she was sitting around leafy things. They looked like bushes, but were bigger. Much bigger. Blossomkit had to raise her neck to see them all. Beside her, something rushed loudly. It was the color of Rainface's pelt, and Blossomkit felt the urge to go jump into it. _River,_ her brain supplied her with the answer. _And trees._

"Blossomkit!" called a voice. Blossomkit whirled around, glancing about her for the mysterious voice. "Blossomkit!"

"Hello?" she cried "Hello? Who's there?"

"Blossomkit!" another voice took up the call. "Blossomkit!"

"Hello?" Blossomkit cried, spinning around and looking through the trees for those calling. "Hello?"

More voices took up the call – more than she'd ever heard at once before. It made her head spin. Blossomkit sat down, trying to collect herself before she began mewling for Hawktail.

Blossomkit stared into the trees, where she thought the voices were coming from. And then she saw them, far, far away, but close as the trees by her. She could see them clearly, but the continued to call, not seeing her. Couldn't they see this far?

The first, the one that led the group, was a dark grey tom, who was staring at the ground intently, as though asking it where he should go.

Behind him was a brown she-cat (much smaller than him, but bigger than the others) with white spots. She was gazing around the group as she called, as though encouraging them.

Behind her was a red, orange, and brown she-cat with piercing green eyes like Hawktail's. She was much smaller than the two before her. She stood staring at the stars, eyes pleading, as though begging them to speak to her.

Then was a white she-cat, taller than them all but the first tom, whose shoulder sagged as she stared at the ground hopelessly. Every once and a while she would glance up at the brown she-cat.

Then a ginger she-cat, her stomach swelled as Mothtalon's had been. She stared at the clouds in the sky, and the sun seemed to shine brighter.

And then, the last of them; a black cat, smaller than them all, but bigger than Blossomkit. On his forehead was a single, stark-white star. His fur seemed to glisten slightly as he stared ahead, determined.

_These are your closest kin_ whispered a voice in Blossomkit's head. _They are not your bodies' kin, but your soul's. Find them, Blossom, if you are to survive._

* * *

While Blossomkit was dreaming, Leafkit and Spotkit were spending a relaxing morning in the elder's den, hearing all about Mousesky from kithood to death. Then, they moved on to Fuzzypelt and Mossstar. Finally, Redface sighed, "Why don't you go and do something? You can't possibly sit here all day, and I'm in need of a nap."

"She's right," Leafkit agreed, stretching her legs and walking out.

"Yeah," Spotkit agreed with a yawn as she followed her sister "where do you think we could go?"

"Maybe we can leave the camp for a little while!" Leafkit cried, her eyes sparkling

"Yeah!" Spotkit agreed, and the two kits glanced at each other, mischief making their hearts beat faster. "How do we get out?"

"Out from behind the warrior's den!" said Leafkit, bouncing excitedly. "I hear Rosewing say that's the best way to sneak out!"

The two kits looked around them carefully, making sure no one had overheard their conversation. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be lounging about. With a short squeal of excitement, the two kits hurried over to the warrior's den, slipping behind it.

The kits raced down the small stretch of land gleefully, and then stared at the slope. Both gulped. "I don't know, Leafkit," Spotkit whispered. "There must be something better."

"There's not," disagreed Leafkit. "C'mon, let's try it."

The two kits slowly made their way up the slope. Spotkit almost fell down once or twice, as did Leafkit, but they caught each other, and were soon at the top.

The trees were so big! There were so many new smells to smell, so many places to explore! Soon, the kits were scrambling about, trying to chase mice and rabbits, sticking their noses into mouse dens. They raced each other across the territory, but they stopped when they saw the river.

"Oh, cool!" cried Spotkit "the river!"

It was frozen over, and Leafkit padded up to it and prodded it with a paw, carefully. "We could almost walk on it," she said quietly.

"Walk on it?" Spotkit repeated "yeah . . . walk on it! That's a great idea!" And Spotkit walked bravely onto the ice, Leafkit watching nervously from the bank. "This is awesome!" Spotkit said, walking a bit further. She slipped, and slid a little bit "Oops!" she giggled, not seeing the crack that was appearing at her feet.

"Spotkit!" gasped Leafkit "get off that! You could fall in! Come back!"

"Oh, Leafkit," laughed Spotkit "stop being such a kittypet! It's perfectly safe!" she jumped up and down, and Leafkit saw the crack deepen.

"Spotkit! The ice!"

"Come on, Leafkit!" cried Spotkit, jumping some more "it's f – AHHH!" the ice had collapsed, leaving a large, open space where Spotkit had just been.

"Spotkit!" gasped Leafkit. She rushed onto the ice, careful to tread lightly and looked into the hole "SPOTKIT!" Spotkit was not there. Desperate, she looked up and down the river, in the ice, hoping to see her sister. A little bit downstream, Spotkit was under the ice, batting at it with her paws.

"SPOTKIT!" Leafkit yelled, running up to her, and foolishly jumping on the ice, attempting to break it and provide her sister a way out. But the ice didn't collapse, and Spotkit was moved further downstream.

Leafkit followed her sister, calling her name. Spotkit met Leafkit's eyes, and mouthed a single word : "Help." Leafkit cried Spotkit's name, saying she couldn't, and Spotkit's eyes slowly closed, and her body stopped struggling, flowing limply down the stream.

"SPOTKIT!"

* * *

Roy purred with happiness as the twoleg scratched under his chin. He nuzzled the hand, which massaged his head. Beside him, his sister Sunny rolled over so that the twoleg could scratch her belly. It was a wonderfully warm day, and the twolegs had ventured outside, where Sunny and Roy had demanded to be petted.

Eventually, the twolegs placed them on the ground. Sunny and Roy raced off together to hide in the bushes and begin batting at each other with their paws. The kittens purred in happiness as they rolled around in the dirt, dirtying their pelts, but not really caring. When they tired, they lay in a heap on the dirt. When they were hungry or thirsty, they entered the twoleg nest and ate and drank, careful not to awake their sleeping mother.

When they were bored, they tried to climb the fence to their father's garden next door. Of course, on their 4 moon legs, they couldn't, and instead began mewling for him to come over. When he obliged, they chased each other around in the garden, lasting out paws to bat at each other. Eventually, their mother woke and joined them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent lazily lying in the warm grass. Roy felt content, beside his sister and father and mother, and wanted nothing more.

But then Sunny asked, "Momma, Poppa, what's past the fence?"

Roy sat up, intrigued. He had often wondered this same thing, but hadn't ever asked. Momma and Poppa never went past the fence – why should he? Something told him that something important was beyond it, though.

Momma and Poppa exchanged a glance. "Savages."

"Savages?" Sunny and I exchanged a confused glance. "What are those?"

"Bad cats with no twolegs," Momma answered. "They hunt their food and fight each other and live very hard lives. And," Momma shivered. "they enjoy it."

Sunny and I exchanged excited glances. "Hunt their own food?" We both thought it sounded terribly exciting, but Poppa shook his head.

"I thought it sounded exciting, too," he said. "We all do, when we are kittens. One day, a mouse crept into my garden, and I caught it, eating it. I thought it tasted delicious, and the next day, I snuck out of my garden and into the forest."

"Did you catch anything?" Roy's voice was low in reverence. His father nodded.

"I did – another mouse. It took my forever, and I was very proud of myself. But before I could eat it..." he shuddered. "a cat – one of the savages, came up to me and he..he..." Unable to speak, Poppa showed the kit a scar on his leg.

"He...used claws on you?" Sunny's voice betrayed the horror she felt. She glanced down at her paw, as did Roy. Most cats they knew didn't have claws, but the kittens. Kitten's claws weren't taken out until they were bigger.

"He did," Poppa agreed. "he told me not to come back; said I was lucky he didn't kill me. I ran all the way back to my garden, and there I said." He shuddered. "I learned my lesson the hard way. Please, my kittens, don't follow my example."

Both kittens reassured him they wouldn't, gazing at the fence and shuddering. Yet, somehow, the forest full of mice and savages beyond still held a certain amount of desire for the two.

* * *

**Van: Wonderful cliffhanger that Leafkit left you with, yes?**

**Kai: Is Blossomkit losing it, or was that dream important?**

**Van: Roy is a kittypet, yet also a chosen cat. How does that make you feel?**

**Kai: Will he go beyond the fence?**

**Van: What will happen next?**

**Kai: Is Van writing well?**

**Van: Is Kai annoying?**

**Kai: Tell us in a review. Please.**

**Van: Or a PM message.**

**Kai: Whichever.**


	5. Rainsong, MilkbirdStormtalon

**Van: So... I had this idea...**

**Kai: One of her better ones...**

**Van: And it was...**

**Kai: to use the Warriors adventure game to make little sheets for her 'Chosen Cats'**

**Van: so that you can get to know them better.**

**Kai: Good idea!**

**Van: or is it a bad one? You have to let me know...**

**Kai: Anywho, this starts with Rainsong to pick up Leafkit's awful cliffhanger (your so welcome for that)...**

**Van: And then we are switching over to TreeClan for a POV that is kind of mixed between Stormtalon and Milkbird. And now over to Kairi, our Spoiler Queen...**

**Kai : QUICK REMINDER/SPOILER: Chosen Cats from MoonClan – Leafkit, Rainsong. Chosen Cat from CloudClan – Blossomkit. Chosen Cat from Twolegplace – Roy. Chosen Cats from TreeClan: Stormtalon and Milkbird. Chosen Cat from SunClan: Honeyheart. LightningClan: none, because they're not cool.**

**Van: Kai doesn't own Warriors...**

**Kai: it didn't work out *deflates***

**Van: and neither do I. However, Kai does own..**

**Kai: Blossomkit, Rainsong, and Milkbird.**

**Van: I own Leafkit, Roy/Starpaw, Honeyheart, and Stormtalon as well as the REST of the cats in these books and the main storyline, powers, evolving, ect, ect, ect.**

**Kai: Van is willing to loan out minor characters, so if you so one you want to borrow, message her!**

**Van: Or message me anyway :P**

* * *

When Rainsong went out to hunt on her own, she hadn't expected to meet anyone. She hadn't been able to catch much, but had managed to get a mouse to take back to the camp. She decided to go to the river and try her luck there. Maybe she could find a few thrush or mice.

What she didn't expect to find was huddled on the ice, shivering and sobbing. "Leafkit!" gasped Rainsong, rushing towards her. She hesitated at the edge of the ice, calling, "Why are you out of the camp? What's wrong?"

Leafkit uttered a little wail. "Spotkit, Spotkit!" she cried "Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

"Spotkit?" asked Rainsong urgently. She should have known – the kits never left each other's sights, and were the biggest trouble-makers in the camp. "Where is she?" Leafkit looked up at her with those big, mournful eyes, and the meaning slowly dawned on Rainsong. "She isn't . . ." the let the question trail off ominously. Rainsong spotted a hole in the ice nearby, with water on its side. Leafkit was downstream of it, perfectly dry. That could only mean... Leafkit wailed in agony.

Rainsong let her eyes travel along the river. "Come on," she said gently "Let's get you back to camp."

* * *

"She was too young to die!" cried a cat

"This is an outrage!" yelled another

"SPOTKIT!" yowled Leafkit to the skies. She had been inconsolable ever since Rainsong had discovered her on the ice. The cats knew that a medicine cat would give her poppy seeds, but they had no medicine cat. Icehead sat beside her remaining kit, staring blankly at the sky. Every once and a while, her tail would twitch, but other than that, she was absolutely still.

There was no Clan meeting, as Wildstar was out hunting, but the Clan was in uproar anyway.

Rainsong stared at the small kit. There was something different about her . . . she shook her head. She was a normal kit. When Rainsong looked away, something made her glance again. She couldn't look away.

"Rainsong?" It was Flowereyes, who was standing behind Rainsong.

Rainsong stared at the kit, who was definitely surrounded in a silver haze now. Leafkit's eyes took on a glassy color, lost in her agony and terror. The clearing went into black, and Leafkit's silver haze was the only thing in the darkness. A voice spoke in the back of Rainsong's mind.

'_Your medicine cat has come. Treat her well. Take her to us. We will guide you. It isn't over, Rainsong. Prepare yourself, for it isn't over until Kestrelstar and the rest are dead.'_

The clearing slowly came back into focus, as did the world around Rainsong. But Rainsong couldn't move, and found herself frozen. _It isn't over._ What did the voice mean? Kestrelstar had given up his crazy prospects.

Hadn't he?

No one had heard from the TreeClan leader for nearly a moon. What if he was planning something...? It was possible. The more Rainsong thought about it, the more likely it seemed.

"Rainsong?" Flowereyes' voice was worried now. "Rainsong, wake up!"

Rainsong jumped and looked at Flowereyes, her eyes still wide with shock "Flowereyes, did you hear that?" she asked, though she knew that Flowereyes hadn't seen that. She knew that StarClan spoke to her in a way they did no one else. Before, she had been called the chosen of StarClan to save her clan. She had always assumed that she had fulfilled that duty, but now she wasn't so sure.

What if there was more?

And StarClan had just chosen Leafkit too. Why? What was so special about the two she-cats?

"Rainsong?" Flowereyes' mew was uncertain "See what? Do you need to lie down?"

Kestrelstar could be plotting his revenge on her Clan right now. "No, I don't need to lie down," she snapped. Flowereyes looked indignant. "I'm sorry," Rainsong said quietly "I'm just . . . under a lot of pressure right now."

Flowereyes' eyes cleared immediately, almost unnaturally. "Of course," she licked her sister's face "you've had a long day. You really should lie down."

Rainsong shook her head. "I don't think I could if I tried."

Flowereyes nodded. "I understand." Rainsong felt uneasy by this factor. Why was Flowereyes being so submissive? Rainsong held no authority over her littermate, yet Flowereyes was acting as though she was the Clan leader. There was a short, and (to Rainsong) awkward silence. "Do you want to go hunting?"

Rainsong looked around at the Clan, and then her gaze rested on Leafkit. "Yeah, I'd like that." She didn't care that she'd just come back from her second hunting expedition of the day. She didn't care that her and Leafkit were now linked, and that she should be helping the kit. She didn't care that StarClan had told her to bring Leafkit to the MoonStream. She didn't care about anything at the moment.

Flowereyes licked her sister's ear. "Let's go then." Flowereyes led the way out of the clearing. Rainsong followed her sister, and when she reached the tunnel, she glanced back once at the tiny kit, wailing to the skies, that must somehow become the cat StarClan had chosen.

* * *

None of the TreeClan cats bristled, hissed, or yowled when the LightningClan cats came trotting into the clearing. It was a normal routine now for the two Clans to visit each other so that their leaders could meet. This time, however, Milkbird noticed something different.

"There's more cats," she hissed to Willowfur.

Willowfur looked up and blinked. "The leaders are probably going to make an announcement."

Milkbird nodded her agreement, glancing up at the stars shining above. Those were her warrior ancestors, she knew. She had been at the battle at the Gathering, though she wasn't sure that she was fighting for the right thing. She knew that TreeClan had many kits that were hungry, but wasn't sure that fighting for MoonClan's land was right. Loyalty to her leader had meant that she fought anyway. Even once, when she was patrolling MoonClan's borders, and had found a MoonClan apprentice, Rainpaw (now Rainsong) sleeping there, she hadn't turned her in. Instead, she had taken her to a nearby twoleg nest, where she would be safe. When her ancestors appeared at the battle, she had been the first after Kestrelstar to leave.

Ever since, she was glad that they weren't taking any cat's territory. She now was certain that it was against the warrior code, and therefore, that they shouldn't have done it. However, she was curious as to why Skystar and Kestrelstar kept visiting each other now that the matter was settled. Were they planning on taking territory from rogues? Was _that _against the warrior code? Milkbird wasn't sure.

Across the clearing, Stormtalon watched as Skystar entered Kestrelstar's den, and the LightningClan cats spread out amongst the TreeClan cats. There were more than usual, he noticed, but wasn't surprised. He had been sure that, for moons now, Skystar and Kestrelstar were planning something. They must be ready to announce it to the Clans.

Foxfur padded over to Stormtalon and sat down. "Hello," the tom said.

"Hi," Stormtalon mumbled, not one for conversation. They were silent a few moments. Then, Stormtalon asked, "Any idea why you're here?"

Foxfur shot Stormtalon a look of surprise. "Skystar said he needed to speak with Kestrelstar, and the we should hear something they have to say."

Stormtalon nodded and flicked his tail. "I thought so."

Foxfur nodded.

There was awkward silence between the two. Stormtalon, frusterated, wondered why Foxfur and him couldn't talk like they had been able to before, around the time of the battle at the gathering. They had been cool yet friendly; temporarily friends. But now, they could hardly even look at each other.

Deep in his musings, Stormtalon didn't quite notice that Kestrelstar and Skystar were making an announcement until the call range out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Smalltree!"

Stormtalon straightened out his aching muscles, and trotted across the clearing to stand under the Smalltree, where Kestrelstar and Skystar were perched. Foxfur trotted across with him, like Stormtalon's golden shadow.

"Cats of LightningClan and TreeClan," Kestrelstar called. "I am sure that you have come to notice that our Clans are becoming very close, very lenient upon each other. Some may even go as far as to call us one Clan."

"One Clan!" called Skystar over the confused mumblings. "Kestrelstar and I have in the past agreed that the Clans would all be better off not fighting each other, but the common enemies."

_What?_ Milkbird was confused, narrowing her eyes at the leaders. _What do they mean - the common enemies?_

"They must mean rogues or kittypets," hissed Willowfur in Mildbird's ear.

"But neither have been a threat recently," Milkbird hissed back.

"We are now," Kestrelstar continued over the now lounder hisses "putting this agreement to practice. We are announcing the merging of TreeClan and LightningClan."

There was a quick, confused silence as the cats stared at their leaders in confusion. Two Clans? Who had ever heard of such a thing. Milkbird searched her mind, but couldn't find any way that it collided with the warrior code. So...was it acceptable? After all, the Clan leader's word is law... Stormtalon was staring blankly at Kestrelstar, not able to use his brain all of a sudden.

"Two Clans," Kestrelstar said "together will eliminate fighting, give more prey, and offer more protection. Together, TreeClan and LightningClan will be MightyClan, as we are the mightiest thing in the forest."

"The other Clans, too, will join us," Skystar put in "as well as the rogues and kittypets. If they refuse, they have no place on this ground and will either leave or be killed."

"We aim for peace," Kestrelstar put in. "and I believe that we will achieve it."

There was a quick murmur spreading through the cats. Stormtalon pictured it in his mind - the mighty cats that couldn't be beat in battle, never hungered, and were more peaceful. It seemed to be the perfect conclusion.

"MightyClan!" he called out at the top of his voice joyously. "MightyClan! MightyClan!"

Slowly, the cats joined him, screaming out the words to the sky. Stormtalon felt a thrill. They already seemed so fitting of the title Mighty.

Milkbird hesitated before joining the chanting. She could picture the peaceful Clans living as one. It seemed...perfect. _But how can it be? _her mind asked. _how can anything be absolutely, completely perfect?_ But she pictured Rainsong of MoonClan, and remembered the horrible secret that she knew. The horrible secret that hid their bonds. The horrible secret that Rainsong didn't know. Yet the secret would be of no importance if they were all MightyClan.

And so even Milkbird joined the chanting.

* * *

**Van: Good? I liked writing this one.**

**Kai: I like how Milkbird is turning out...secretive...**

**Van: Ah, yes, and Kai's idea for the little "secret" that holds together Rainsong and Milkbird...**

**Kai: Any ideas on what it might be?**

**Van: And what about StarClan's choosing Leafkit? A good or bad choice?**

**Kai: And Rainsong's deserting Leafkit in the clearing...foreshadowing? No?**

**Van: Review and let us know.**

**Kai: Or PM message!**


	6. Honeyheart, Blossomkit, Leafkit Rainsong

**Van: So... Chapter 4!**

**Kai: In this chapter, we meet the last Chosen Cat - Honeyheart of SunClan! This will cover what SunClan is like out on the moors, and give us a chance to describe queens, as Honeyheart is expecting kits.**

**Van: Then we move on to Blossomkit of CloudClan. Remember, the kit with the wierd dream from Chapter 2? O_o Well, this will basically just be about living in CloudClan, something I haven't covered much.**

**Kai: Then back to Leafkit/Rainsong as Leafkit mourns and Rainsong debates as to whether to take Leafkit to the MoonStream or not. What to do, what to do...**

**Van: We don't own warriors.**

**Kai: I own Blossomkit, Rainsong, Milkbird, as well as the names for the Clans.**

**Van: I own Leafkit, Roy/Starpaw, Stormtalon and basically every other aspect of this book.**

**Kai: No stealing.**

**Van: Capish?**

**Crowd of disappointed people: Caphish...**

* * *

"Honeyheart! Honeyheart!"

Honeyheart blinked awake, finding two small kits right in her face. "Sunnykit? Windkit?" she yawned.

"Honeyheart, will you play with us? Please!" Sunnykit squealed.

Honeyheart stood and stretched, shaking moss of her pelt. "Play what?"

"The Blind Cat Catches the Rabbit!" squeaked Windkit.

"Well, all right," Honeyheart looked around the darkened nursery. "Where's Berrysky?" she asked, referring to the kit's mother.

"She went out with Firefrost this morning on a border patrol," Sunnykit's eyes danced at the thought of a bordor patrol. "Firefrost said that they should be spending more time together."

Honeyheart nodded. Firefrost and Berrysky were sisters. Ever since Berrysky's kitting, they hadn't been able to spend much time together. Honeyheart wondered if the same thing would happen to her and her sister, Hazlenose. "Did Dustpath or Ashhead stop by?" Honeyheart's heart warmed considerably as she thought of her mate and brother. Dustpath, in addition to being her mate, was Windkit and Sunnykit's uncle.

"Both," answered Windkit. "They didn't want to wake you."

"Oh," Honeyheart wished they had. She missed seeing them so much. But then again, she was sleeping so much these days, with her kits about two moons to come...

"Are we going to play now?" asked Sunnykit, her tail scattering bracken and moss about the nursery.

"Of course," answered Honeyheart, a purr in her voice.

"I'm not the Blind Cat!" yelled Sunnykit and Windkit rapidly, both at the same moment. They looked expectantly at Honeyheart.

"Right, so I am," she said quickly, closing her eyes.

"Spin!" squealed Sunnykit, pushing her this way and that. Soon Honeyheart had completely lost her sense of direction. "And stop!" called Windkit. Sunnykit's paws disappeared, and Honeyheart was left alone. She took a deep sniff, and began to carefully stalk in one direction that she knew no kit was in. Then, suddenly, she leapt sideways, just missing Windkit, who squeaked in surprise and silently scampered off.

On the other side of the den, a piece of braken cracked. _Sunnykit!_ Honeyheart leapt in the direction of the sound, but found it abandoned. She sat up slowly, sniffing the air thoughtfully, and before she could move, Sunnykit and Windkit were jumping on her back, pushing her to the ground. "Oof!" she called. "Easy! There's kits in there!"

Honeyheart, purring, turned over so that the kits scampered onto her swollen belly. "There," she said, prodding one of them with her paw and opening her eyes. The game continued for a while, until Ashhead came in.

"Ashhead!" cried the kits, jumping off of Honeyheart and onto him. "You can be the Blind Cat!"

Ashhead purred good-naturedly. "The Blind Cat Catches the Mouse, eh?" he locked eyes with Honeyheart. "That's a good game to make your warrior senses imporve."

"Warrior senses!" gasped the kits, sitting down immedietly, their eyes sparkling as they stared at Ashhead.

"Yes," he agreed with a nod. "Warrior senses. You'll be a better hunter, because you are better at stalking, and a better warrior because you can pounce better with surprise."

Both kits were nodding eagerly, and Ashhead purred. "I want to talk to Honeyheart, okay you two?"

"Awwww," the kits said. "We were all going to play together!"

"I think Owlpaw's in the clearing," offered Honeyheart. "You could get him to teach you some battle moves."

Both kits appeared immedietly interested, and jumped up, scrambling out of the den. Ashhead purred. "You've got those two under your paw," he commented.

"They like having a new playmate," Honeyheart agreed, stretching out her tired limbs and sitting down in the moss. "What do you want to talk about, Ashhead?"

Ashhead's gaze immedietly turned serious. "You remember Icehead, right?"

Honeyheart blinked, surprised. "Icepaw then, right? The cat you used to meet at night, even though she was from MoonClan."

"Yes, her," Ashhead's gaze was guilty as he stared at his sister.

"I thought you'd forgotten about her," Honeyheart said, displeased as she stared at her brother "it's against the warrior code, and it's bound to make cats angry."

"I know," Ashhead sighed. "And I had, for the most part. "But... At the Gathering the other night, I was talking to Jaywing, and he mentioned that she had kits about to become apprentices. I thought that she had found another cat, and I was pleased, but when I asked how old they were..."

Ashhead raised his eyes to meet Honeyheart's, who heart wasn't beating. "They are almost 6 moons old, Honeyheart. Honeyheart, that means...they're my kits."

Honeyheart's eyes narrowed immedietly. "Half-Clan kits? That's not good, Ashhead."

"No one knows they're mine," Ashhead said immedietly, and Honeyheart knew that he was desperate. "But..." he sighed. "I want to see them, Honeyheart, so badly...but I know I can't...It hurts, knowing that they have to grow with me watching from afar, without having a father..." he sighed again, staring into Honeyheart's eyes. She could see he was heartbroken.

Honeyheart flicked her tail against his shoulder. "Perhaps it's for the best," she said quietly. "If they are anything like you, MoonClan has gotten wonderful warriors." She paused. "You know, you will be the second child to my kits, right?"

"Right," he whispered. "But it's not the same."

Honeyheart nodded knowingly. "I know. But it will help, I'm sure."

"Do you know what they're names are?" whispered Ashhead, ignoring her sentance.

"What?" sighed Honeyheart.

"Leafkit and Spotkit."

* * *

"Can we go outside?" squealed Blossomkit, glancing at her brother. Sandkit had just opened his eyes and was gazing around as eagerly as she had. Hawktail licked his head.

"Of course, dears," she said. "Just in the camp, though. No where else. Okay? And I'll be sitting outside the nursery watching, just in case you get in trouble or something, and -"

"Hawktail!" whined Blossomkit. By now, she was used to her mother's worried ramblings. "We'll be fine."

"Of course you will," agreed Hawktail. "There's no danger in the camp."

"Danger?" Sandkit's eyes were wide. "What's _danger?"_

Blossomkit carefully watched her mother, not knowing the answer either. Hawktail's eyes narrowed as she answered carefully. "Danger is something bad that makes you shiver and want to curl into a ball. It is scary, fearsome."

"No good," Blossomkit offered. Her mother nodded at her. "But never mind that," Hawktail put on a brave face. "Come on, you two. It's time to introduce you to the Clan."

Blossomkit trotted out first, Sandkit on her heels. Her eyes widened as she saw the Clan. She'd, of course, seen it throgh the leaves of the bush, and it had appeared to be right beside her, but this was different. This time she was actually _here._ She squealed in excitement, racing toward the fresh-kill pile. She'd smelled its temptation from inside the nursery.

"Mmmmm," sighed Sandkit as he smelled deeply. "That's the best thing I've ever smelled."

"Couldn't you smell it in the nursery?" asked Blossomkit, nudging her brother playfully.

"No," his eyes narrowed. "You could?"

Blossomkit nodded slowly. "Of course."

"You must just have a better nose than I do," Sandkit said.

"Yeah, I must," Blossomkit echoed, though she had an uneasy feeling that this somehow had to do with her dream. She shrugged it off. "Oh, well, let's go and -"

"Kits!" called an excited voice. Blossomkit and Sandkit turned to see two cats walking towards them. One was white, and the other was a brown tom with brown flecks.

"Who are you?" asked Sandkit, eyes wide at the sight of other cats. He hadn't seen anyone but Blossomkit and Hawktail yet.

"I'm Rabbitpaw," said the white she-cat

"I'm Shrewpaw," said the tom.

" 'paw' ?" repeated Blossomkit "You're apprentices!"

"That's right," answered Rabbitpaw. And you're kits. What are your names?"

"Blossomkit!"

"Sandkit!"

"I like that," mused Rabbitpaw. "Blossom and Sand... they sound good together."

"Should they?" asked Sandkit blankly.

"Ignore her," sighed Shrewpaw. "she'll only confuse you."

"Hey!" cried Rabbitpaw, nudging her brother, who purred in amusement. Blossomkit watched this exchange, wide-eyed. Would she and Sandkit act like this one day?

"Is it fun being apprentices?" she asked

Both littermates immedietly nodded. "It's awesome. Just today, I caught that rabbit," Rabbitpaw nodded to the big white rabbit on the fresh-kill pile.

"That's funny," Shrewpaw immedietly said. "_Rabbit_paw caught a _rabbit_ today. And look, your pelts are the exact same."

"Ha, ha," said Rabbitpaw sarcastically, flicking Shrewpaw's ear sharply with her tail. Blossomkit purred in amusement of Shrewpaw's joke, though she was careful to hide it in case Rabbitpaw scolded her, too!

"Do you have any other siblings?" asked Sandkit. Shrewpaw nodded.

"Our sister, Snakepaw," he answered.

"What does she look like?"

"She's a lot smaller than us," answered Rabbitpaw. "with shorter hair that's black and white, and -"

"Shrewpaw, Rabbitpaw!" called a voice. The young cats turned to see a brown warrior standing by the camp's entrance (Blossomkit knew it was the entrance because she could see through it, to the plains beyond the prickly thorns). He was beckoning to the apprentices.

"Sorry, that's Mouseflight," Rabbitpaw said. "We'll see you later, okay?"

"We'll teach you how to play games our mother taught us, and we'll race!" Shrewpaw added. "Goodbye, now!"

"Goodbye!" Blossomkit waved her tail as the apprentices left the camp. She watched them begin to run across the plains, stopping after several long moments when they met a black tom. Blossomkit breathed in his scent, which was similar to the other's, but different somehow...

"What are you doing?" asked Hawktail

"Watching Shrewpaw and Rabbitpaw," Blossomkit answered, not looking away. The cats were speaking about something, and scenting the air. Blossomkit scented too. She didn't smell anything unusual...

"What are you talking about?" Hawktail sounded alarmed. Blossomkit jumped, looking at her mother with narrowed eyes. What did she mean? "You think you can see Shrewpaw and Rabbitpaw?"

"I _know_ I can," answered Blossomkit. "They're over there." she nodded in their direction, and Hawktail craned her neck in attempts to see them, but sighed, looking at Blossomkit strangly. "I think that you're a bit tired, is all," she decided. "Yes, that's it. Back to the nursery!"

Blossomkit _did_ feel tired, and allowed her mother to lead her to the nursery. She purred, curling into a ball beside her mother. Hawtail licked her head affectionately. "Sweet dreams, little one!"

Sandkit curled up too, and whispered in Blossomkit's ear, "Tomorrow we'll get Shrewpaw and Rabbitpaw to teach us games!"

Purring happily, Blossomkit fell asleep to dreams of cats who called her name, yet couldn't see her.

* * *

Days passed. With each day, closer came the day that Leafkit would be made a warrior apprentice. With each day, Leafkit's sorrow and fears hardened, encasing her. She knew she would no longer be a good warrior, and Rainsong knew that she wasn't destined to be one.

Rainsong knew that she had to get Leafkit to the Moonstream before Leafkit had her warrior ceremony. The problem was that Rainsong didn't want to take Leafkit there. A warrior taking a kit away from the Clan to change her into a medicine cat would arise questions. More than that, it could be seen as an act of betrayal. Rainsong might be thrown out of MoonClan. StarClan wouldn't want that, would they?

So Rainsong was reluctant and Leafkit sulked. Both knew that they would have to do something soonm, or Leafkit would become a warrior's apprentice, and that was that – end of story. Leafkit found herself wondering if she ran away, where would she go? None of the other Clans would welcome her. Life as a rouge wasn't recommendable for a kit. Perhaps she'd go and be a kittypet.

Because Leafkit couldn't live without her sister. Her sister had been . . . her connection to the world. Kits need their denmates more than anyone else. They can always rely on them . . . well . . . the denmates and their mothers. But Icehead was acting so far away these days, Leafkit wasn't too sure that she had a mother anymore.

Leafkit had never had a father. She knew better than to ask – some invisible, unpenatratable wall had formed, cutting the topic off. Leafkit knew it would upset her mother, and she didn't want that. So she never said anything. But she imagined her father as a larger version of Spotkit, with big shoulders. He was strong and powerful, and didn't want to leave her mother or his kits. He had died in the battle against TreeClan and LightningClan, and was a great hero. But everyone was too sad to talk about that.

So Leafkit felt alone, without her father, without her sister, without her mother. She didn't know that she wasn't along – that Rainsong was there for her, even when Leafkit didn't realize it. To Leafkit, life was an empty void that she could forever float in. There was only one way out : to leave the den, leave the camp, the world, in which so many memories of her sister lie. She had to leave her behind, or she'd be stuck.

So one night, Leafkit escaped.

She left her mother sleeping, and padded amongst the trees for a long while. She headed in the direction of the Twoleg houses that she knew were there. MoonClan's border was near it.

An eerie calm had come over everything, and Leafkit found herself wondering what the Clan would do, how they would come to react. Leafkit hoped that they didn't look for her long; that her mother wouldn't grieve long. She was going to a better place. She was escaping the bonds that held her here.

Rainsong was restless. With only five days until Leafkit's apprentice ceremony, she had to get the kit to the MoonStream. Rainsong knew that was what she should do, for the good of StarClan, for the good of the Clan, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had laid down in the warrior's den only to find that she couldn't sleep.

She might as well make herself useful. She went out to hunt, but found there to be little prey, and what little there was she couldn't catch. After losing a water vole, she let out a screech of exasperation, and starting running through the woods, like Leafkit, trying to leave her problems behind.

The likelihood of it happening are scarce. One in a million, I'd say. But StarClan was with the two chosen cats that night, and they saw that it happened.

Rainsong pelted into Leafkit. Leafkit let out a squeal as she rolled away. Deep in her thoughts and broodings, she had not heard or smelled Rainsong coming. Rainsong and Leafkit lie, momentarily stunned, in the snow for a moment, before they simultaneously turned their heads to gaze at each other.

"What are you doing out here?" Leafkit's voice was hoarse

"Hunting," there was a short pause.

"Catch anything?"

"No," Rainsong felt uneasy, and embarrassed. "What are you doing out here."

"I'm . . ." Leafkit considered lying to Rainsong, but found that she couldn't do it. "I'm running away. I'm going to live with the twolegs." She paused, staring at Rainsong in a sort of a panic. "I can't do it anymore, Rainsong! I can't stay here . . . it's too much. I don't even _want _to be a warrior anymore. Nothing's the same without Spotkit!" Leafkit's voice raised in a howl. She waited, but Rainsong said nothing. Leafkit's next words came in a rush.

"Perhaps things would be different if she were still here. Perhaps not. I just wish," Leafkit's voice cracked, and she swallowed determinedly before continuing "I just wish I could see her again."

It sounded pitiful and weak to Leafkit, but to Rainsong the words were an invitation, a sign from StarClan that now was the time . . .

"Do you mean that?" Rainsong whispered

"Yes," Leafkit's eyes sparked with emotion. "Yes, yes I do!" Her wail was a little bit desperate, and Rainsong took pity on the kit.

"All right then," Rainsong's voice was determined, sure, in a way that she wasn't "I can arrange that."

* * *

**Van: Bum, bum, bum!**

**Kai: *Crashes Cymbols***

**Van: Owwwwwww...Anyway, review and tell us some things. **

**Kai: A) if you like the idea**

**Van: B) if we are writing it well**

**Kai: C) What you think of Honeyheart and Honeyheart and Ashhead's secret O_o**

**Van: D) Blossomkit's wierd senses - power or illusion**

**Kai: and E) Rainsong taking Leafkit to the MoonStream - right or wrong?**

**Van: Remember, this could be through review or PM message. Whichever.**

**Kai: GOODNIGHT, NEW YORK CITY!**


	7. Milkbird, Rainsong Leafkitpaw

**Van: CHAPTER 6!**

**Kai: Yes, it's up, because we got a review! You can all thank XxBlazestormxX for that.**

**Van: Yes, more reviews are wanted! I WILL write quicker if I get more of them...**

**Kai: And I WILL think up plot lines to assist Van quicker.**

**Van: We begin with Milkbird today as she describes the changes taking place in MightyClan becomes increasingly...worried or tense I suppose. We leave Stormtalon out because he has an important chapter later without her in it.**

**Kai: DUN DUN DUN! Yes, Milkbird is confused. Then we move back to Rainsong and Leafkit, who have been neglected the past few chapters because we had to catch the others up.**

**Van: And that should wrap us up. But, today, Kai wants to add something VERY important about her life..**

**Kai: Guess what, guys? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! His name is Marcus and he has blonde hair and blue eyes and the cutest little dimples and his eyes crinkle when he smiles and his eyes sparkle and he has the purest, most angelic voice and he's a choir star and he sings me to sleep every night on the phone and ...**

**Van: Ugh...Why?**

**Kai: ... and we went to the carnival and he won me this stuffed panda which really freaked me out and then he told me it wasn't real and he gave me a hug and I was like "okay" giggle giggle and he laughed and we went and shared a smoothie and ...**

**Van: *Loudly, over Kai's ramblings* WE DON'T OWN WARRIORS. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Milkbird stared around the group of cats gathered around the two MightyClan leaders. Their eyes were fixed upon the line of cats directly before the leaders. All held their heads high and with no sign of weakness, which, as they were told, was the proper way for a MightyClan cat to stand. Kestrelstar's eyes gleamed as he looked at them. "You are the chosen cats to join MightyClan. You _are_ strong enough to live with those different than your past. We _do _expect thus from you."

Skystar flicked his tail at an elderly-looking light brown tom. "Hill. Do you promise to live the true life of a warrior, and protect MightyClan's cause with your life?"

Hill flicked his tail. "I do." His mew was gravely with old age. Milkbird wondered why he was here - certainly not for the glory, but for the fact that he was scared of MightyClan.

"Come," Kestrelstar flicked his tail and Hill came toward him. Suddenly, Kestrelstar lashed out at the tom, leaving a nick in his ear. Milkbird hissed in surprise, jumping. "This," Kestrelstar announced "shall be healed by no medicine cat. This is your Mark of the Warrior, that shows your endurance and strength. Let it heal in the elements, so that it will scar."

Milkbird stared on, wide-eyed at this new ceremony. Would all the warriors be forced to get a 'Mark' too? She glanced over at Willowfur, whose eyes were calculating, as though considering.

"Hill, from this moment on," called Kestrelstar "you shall be known as Hillhigh." Milkbird noticed there was no welcoming sentance praising his ablilities. He was simply becoming a warrior. Neither leader licked Hillhigh's shoulder, either. He simply moved back to join the line once more on old, stiff legs.

"Bluebird," called Skystar. A old blue-grey she-cat who was standing close to Hillhigh stepped forward. "Do you promise to live the true life of a warrior, and protect MightyClan's cause with your life."

Bluebird seemed to hesitated, glancing sideways at Hill, before dipping her head. "I do."

Bluebird was given a scratch under her eyes as her mark. "Bluebird, from this moment on, you shall be known as Bluetooth." Bluetooth moved back to the line, pressing herself up against Hillhigh once more.

A tortiseshell she-cat, about apprentice age, stepped forward by the name of Emily. She was named as Dappletooth, and recieed a scratch on her chin. "Isn't she too young to be a warrior?" a cat spat. Dappletooth, fat and obviously a former kittypet, turned wide, surprised eyes on the cat.

"She cat better serve the Clan as a warrior," answered Kestrelstar. "Cats will take their full duties as soon as possible. The higher the rank, the higher the honor." The cat who had questioned this, a tabby tom, dipped his head in acceptance.

Terry, a light grey tabby she-cat, also around apprentice age, was named Rockstorm, and recieved her Mark on her nose. Milkbird was struck at the harsh names that Skystar and Kestrelstar were choosing for these cats.

"Clawpaw and Sharppaw," two apprentices, about 3 moons into their 5 moon training, stepped forward, eyes shining with pride. They were named as warriors despite their age; Clawpaw becoming Clawpelt and Sharppaw becoming Sharpclaw. Both recieved scratches on their faces.

"Cloudpelt, Birchpath, and Slowlegs," Three old cats, already from the Clans, stepped forward. "Serving the Clan is important. Elders are weak, and we will no longer have elders, only senior warriors. You will now take your rightful place as warriors of MightyClan." The three cats dipped their heads in acceptance.

"Robin!" a small, red tom stepped forward. He looked about three moons old "You are three moons old, the new age that kits shall become apprentices if they are able. From this moment on, you will be Robinpaw. Rockstorm will mentor you, as it will teach her must about the Clan to learn this way." Milkbird's hackles raised at the very thought of appointing a kittypet just put in the Clan as a mentor. What madness!

"Lorietta!" a dark brown she-cat of about five moons stepped forward. "From this moment, you will be known as Muddypaw. Cloudpelt shall be your mentor. He is one of our most senior warriors and shall be able to teach you much."

"Terry and Caleb!" a brown tom and a tabby tom stepped forward. They seemed near six moons, Milkbird thought, the proper age for apprentices. "Caleb, from this moment on you shall be known as Toothpaw. Willowfur shall mentor you." Milkbird felt a purr in her troat as her friend went to stand beside Toothpaw, though noticing that they didn't touch noses as was normally customary.

"Terry, from this moment on you shall be known as Strengthpaw. Nettlefoot will mentor you." Nettlefoot and Strengthpaw stood beside Willowfur and Toothpaw, all looking determined and strong, as MightyClan cats were meant to.

"Caramel and Socks!" Two almost identical toms stepped forward. Both were black with caramel colored stripes and white paws, although one was smaller. Both were plump, obviously kittypets, and the smaller one had lighter eyes. "Caramel," the smaller tom looked up from his paws at his name "from this moment on, you shall be known as Caramelpaw. Moleheart shall mentor you."

"Socks, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sockpaw. Your mentor shall be Mistytongue." Sockpaw and Caramelpaw stood beside each other as their mentors padded forward, tails interwined, and Milkbird understood them to have been bullied into coming here.

"Leapingkit and Brightkit," two kits almost three moons old stepped forward. "Leapingkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Leapingpaw. You shall be mentored by Foxfur."

"Brightkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Brightpaw. You shall be mentored by Snownose."

Thus was the end of the ceremony. Milkbird was accustomed to chanting the new names of the cats, but Kestrelstar began growling the names. Following his lead, MightyClan growled, "Highhill. Bluetooth. Dappletooth. Clawpelt. Sharpclaw. Cloudpelt. Birchpath. Slowlegs. Robinpaw. Muddypaw. Toothpaw. Strengthpaw. Caramelpaw. Sockpaw. Leapingpaw. Brightpaw." The growl was loud, and the names were many. MightyClan was strong. Yet, Milkbird shivered. To her, it sounded like a threat...or a death sentance.

* * *

Leafkit wondered where Rainsong was taking her. It was definetly further than any kit had gone before on a midnight wandering, and she wasn't sure if that was a memorable or frightening thing. _It could be both, I suppose. _On any account, this was a least something to do instead of feeling sad. Rainsong was not sure about what she had just done. All she knew was that she was leading Leafkit down, down, down, out of MoonClan territory and towards the MoonStream, on the opposite side of CloudClan territory. It was a long walk, but the she-cats were so buried in their own thoughts, it didn't seem to take that long.

When the two entered the clearing with the MoonStream in it, and were both momentarily too dazzled to speak. The MoonStream, which never froze, sent a shimmering silver light over everything, making even the rocks and the cats around it sparkle.

Finally, Leafkit came to her senses. "What have you done?" her voice was shaking. Rainsong turned to her, alarmed, her hackles raising as she scanned the clearing for danger. "What have you done to me?"

"Done to you? I . . ." Rainsong trailed off, confused, her eyes narrowing. What was wrong with the kit?

Leafkit had the odd feeling that Rainsong had changed her life forever, in a drastic manner that could never be reaversed. "You've . . . you've just changed me."

"I . . . what?" Rainsong was startled, her fur on end. "What do you mean?"

Leafkit had withdrawn from the conversation and was currently pacing the clearing, muttering to herself : "changed me, marked me, sought me out. Done, dying cats, fate . . ." To Rainsong's horror, Leafkit's eyes were glazing over. "It's not over." Then Leafkit collapsed, because it was too much to process, too much to understand.

"Leafkit?" Rainsong's voice was sharp with worry, and to Leafkit's surprise, command. "Leafkit, get up!" She rushed over to the kit.

Leafkit met her eyes, a bit unfocusedly. "They chose you didn't they? StarClan."

"What – oh, I . . . yes."

"And now they've chosen me?"

Rainsong nodded uncomfortably. "Leafkit, I –"

"Don't bother, Rainsong," Leafkit's voice was sharp and angry. "don't comfort me and say everything's going to be all right. Because it's not. I know . . . . I know . . . I know what you wouldn't dream." Leafkit's eyes widened slightly with shock and surprise. "What am I saying? What am I saying?" She buried her nose in her paws. "Spotkit! Spotkit! Oh, Spotkit, help me! I need you! Can't you see?"

Rainsong stared at the kit, who seemed more an emotional wreck than she had been the past few weeks. Yes, Leafkit needed to see Spotkit for at least once - and right now would be a good time.

And then, surprisingly, alarmingly, there was a soft glow in front of them, and there was Spotkit, stepping out from the glow, shaking droplets off her coat as if she had just climbed out of the water, and was complaining of the cold.

"Spotkit," Leafkit breathed, staring at Spotkit in front of her. Her pelt glistening with the blue-grey tinge of StarClan, but her scent – that of adventure in the forest, and snow, and frozen water, was just the same. "Spotkit . . . it's you."

"Leafkit," her voice was warm, and unlike Spotkit's. Leafkit recognized it as something older, more mature.

"Spotkit," Leafkit's voice was a whimper of joy, and sorrow. Rainsong looked between them, shock masking her gaze. Only once before had a warrior of StarClan joined the real cats in a world not of dreams – at the battle against Tree and LightningClan. But then, the whole of StarClan had come – not just one cat, and a kit at that!

"Rainsong," Spotkit turned to Rainsong, and bowed her head formally. Rainsong thought she saw amusement flicker through the kit's eyes. "it is a pleasure to see you again."

"And I you," Rainsong was surprised by her steady, commanding mew.

"The whole of StarClan wishes for me to thank you," Spotkit said "for rescuing my sister." She flashed a smile that disappeared quickly "there will come a time when you are glad for it. You will need her soon."

"I am glad I stopped her now," Rainsong protested.

Spotkit dipped her head in agreement. "You will need her soon." She turned to Leafkit. "Sister, you know... now, I suppose?" Leafkit gave a short, curt nod of agreement and terror. "Good. You have no need of the MoonStream. You have a . . . connection to us already in ways you don't know."

Leafkit's eyes widened, but she didn't dare argue. "Spotkit . . ."

Spotkit's eyes glistened in the eerie light. "Sister, I give you my blessing. On behalf of my ancestors, and fellow members of StarClan, I hereby pronounce you Leafpaw, apprentice medicine cat to the noble Clan of MoonClan." Leafpaw didn't recognize the strange words but felt their affect. Something small, deep down inside her, stirred, and when she looked up, there was a strange fire in her eyes. Rainsong was startled by this. Had she ever looked this way, when conversing with StarClan? Did this scare Flowereyes as much as Leafpaw was scaring her?

"How shall she learn, Spotkit?" Rainsong's voice still didn't tremble as she stared between the sisters, one dead and one living.

Spotkit flashed her smile again. "We shall teach her." Rainsong nodded. "Now, listen to me, both of you. You ought to know . . . it's not over yet – there will be another battle with TreeClan and LightningClan. This has gone beyond border scuffles. Now is the time of the warrior. Now is the time to fight – for if you don't . . . you will have to leave. You can't live with the two Clans anymore. It's one or the other – now or never. You must lead your Clan – show them the way."

Rainsong felt the pang in her stomach, and remembered the battle before. Spotkit made it sound small, as if worse was to come. Rainsong lifted her eyes to meet Spotkit's "How can we convince them to fight? They won't believe me - us." That word - _us_ felt good to say, because she wasn't alone anymore.

"When you return to your camp, I am sure that you will find that everything has changed."

The words turned the air chill. "How can we manage this?" Leafpaw whispered, sharing a gaze with Rainsong. Rainsong was suddenly struck by how young she was. _Why put all this pressure on such a young cat? Why couldn't she have been older? Why not some other cat?_

"There are other cats. They are Blossom, Honey, Storm, Milk, and... Star, as he will soon be known. Now, I must go."

Leafpaw accepted her sister's words without comment. "Must you leave?" her voice was unnerved and anxious.

Spotkit laughed. "Yes, sister, I must." She walked over to her sister and licked her face fondly. "I shall see you soon," she promised. And then, in a flash, she was gone.

* * *

**Van: All right! What did you think of MightyClan's new rules?**

**Kai: Marcus loved the idea. He came up with the young apprentices ideas, and I really think that was SOOOO clever of him, but he's always really smart, so I -**

**Van: And what about Spotkit's meeting with Leafkit and Rainsong?**

**Kai: Marcus thought it was amazing - especially the line _'You are close to us already, in ways you don't know...'_ and I totally agree because it's so mystical and confusing and foreshadowing and -**

**Van: Review or message to tell us.**

**Kai: Marcus does every day, and that makes me SOOOO happy, and -**

**Van: BYE!**


	8. Stormtalon Rainsong Leafpaw Milkbird Roy

**Van: CHAPTER 7!**

**Kai: GUESS WHAT? MARCUS IS HERE!**

**Marcus: Hey**

**Kai: *drooling slightly* Marcus...**

**Van: Hey, Marcus**

**Marcus: Hey, Kairi, Van.**

**Van: We're starting this chapter with Stormtalon and Milkbird's first true experience with the real brutalities of MightyClan.**

**Kai: Poor, poor -**

**Van: KAIRI!**

**Kai: What? Marcus and I rule the kingdom of Spoiler!**

**Marcus: Well, _that_ is true.**

**Van: And then we move over to Rainsong and Leafpaw as they find what Spotkit warned them of.**

**Kai: Remember - "I'm sure when you return home, you will discover that everything has changed."**

**Marcus: *Gulp* man, that's intense.**

**Kai: *blinking innocently* Thanks.**

**Van: And then we go back to Milkbird's personal POV.**

**Kai: It's short**

**Van: Then a quick short from Roy**

**Kai: Just to make you keep reading!**

**Van: And, we all figure that that's going to be enough drama for this chapter, so, yeah, then we're done.**

**Kai: Marcus chose the cat that -**

**Van: SHHHH!**

**Marcus: Enjoy**

* * *

Stormtalon padded back along the river, searching for prey. Glancing over the river, he thought of MoonClan on the other side, unknowing of the changes in the Clans - Clan, now - on the other bank. When Kestrelstar and Skystar approached them, would they join MightyClan, or be stupid enough to decline, and die?

He started, hearing movement in the trees behind him. Instinctively, he crouched, scenting the air in hopes that it was prey. Before he could identify the scent, a stark white she-cat stepped from the shadows, head staring at the ground as though deep in thought. He recognized her immedietly - she had been part of TreeClan before MightyClan.

"Milkbird?" he asked. Milkbird glanced up sharply, obviously not having noticed him, even by scent.

"Oh, Stormtalon," she sighed. "It's you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Thinking about something?"

Milkbird lowered her head slightly in agreement, and stared across the river. "MoonClan." she said the word delicately. "Will they join MightyClan, you think?"

Stormtalon shrugged, unwilling to admit that he had wondered. "They may, if they are smart. If they don't...well, less cats to feed, I suppose."

Milkbird seemed terrified by this idea. "We can't destroy MoonClan!"

"Why not?" Stormtalon narrowed his eyes at her. "What's so special about _MoonClan_?"

"It...they..." Milkbird trailed off. "I...just can't see living without a MoonClan."

"We're living without TreeClan and LightningClan," Stormtalon pointed out. "MightyClan is much better."

"I just don't want to kill Rain - I mean, MoonClan."

_Rain? _wondered Stormtalon _Rain...song? _But before he could venture the conversation with Milkbird, however, a black she-cat appeared at the other end of the river. Milkbird glanced at the she cat curiously as she ventured onto the ice. "That's Olivepaw," she told Stormtalon, who had his head cocked and was scenting the air.

"Kestrelstar..." he warned a second before Kestrelstar burst into the clearing alon with Caramelpaw, Sockpaw, Muddypaw, Bluetooth, and Hillhigh, all cats new to the Clans. As the night before, the old couple, Bluetooth and Hillhigh, were standing very close to each other. Muddypaw mewed a quiet greeting to Milkbird and Stormtalon, which the aknowledged. Stormtalon appreciated the look of excitement in the young she-cat's eyes as she explored her territory for the first time. Caramelpaw and Sockpaw were gazing at Olivepaw across the river with unhidden curiosity. Olivepaw herself was looking at the new cats with alarm, her mouth open to scent them. She walked slowly towards them across the river.

"Olivepaw," Kestrelstar aknowledged her, not flinching close to the border as she was. "What are you up to on this fine day?

"It's Olivebreath now," the black she-cat mewed curtly, eyeing Kestrelstar with mistrust and the new cats with surprise. "Has TreeClan become in need of warroirs? These are not Clan cats."

"I am afraid, Olivebreath, that TreeClan does not exist anymore. TreeClan and LightningClan have merged to for MightyClan, and with it, we invite any who will join, including loaners and kittypets. These cats are new to the Clans, yes."

"MightyClan?" Olivebreath's hackles raised at the name. "What a stupid idea!"

Kestrelstar ignored this comment and continued, "I believe that you were born a kittypet, yes, Olivebreath?"

Olivebreath growled slightly, and answered, "Yes."

"Then you are just like these wise cats who joined MightyClan. You were both born in captivity, and both chose to join the Clans. There is, I believe, one difference," Kestrelstar said cooly, ignoring Olivebreath's bristilng pelt. "You are, I am afraid, on the losing side."

"The losing side?" hissed Olivebreath, staring at Kestrelstar. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that MightyClan is taking over the forest," answered Kestrelstar cooly. "Now, you are an adept kittypet, aren't you?" Olivebreath hissed loudly, arching her back.

"I am no kittypet!" she hissed at him, and Stormtalon could see her talons working the ground. Stormtalon tensed, ready to restrain her from his leader if it was nessassary. However, Kestrelstar showed no alarm.

"Adept as you are, I am sure you see your choie as well as those of your Clanmates and those of the other silly Clans. And, I am sure, you see the correct one."

"You want me to join you?" hissed Olivebreath, pelt bristling. "Never, Kestrelstar."

"Think this through carefully," Kestrelstar cautioned. "This offer will not be repeated."

Olivebreath eyed him warily, straightening up. "When I was a kit," she began slowly. "and I lived with kittypets, there was no joy in my life. Everything was routine, predictable. When Rainsong came to our garden and stayed with us for a few nights, she brought with her the concept of a new life. I saw the joy of the forest, the wildness and fierceness of it, and the strength, loyalty, and leadership she did - and still - possesed. I wanted to be exactly like her. I still do. I find comfort in the thought that I am following her footsteps more and more by the day." Stormtalon stared at Olivebreath, surprised by her plentiful words. Was she aware that she was going to die if she refused? Was this her way of saying goodbye to her Clan? Or was she just buying time?

"And even now," Olivebreath continued. "I think of Rainsong as you ask me to join your..._Clan. _She asked me to as well one day, and I accepted because I saw the purity of her soul and the kindness and joy. When I consider your offer, I find I must decline, because your soul is dark and shrouded. I love MoonClan, Kestrelstar, and wish to have no part in your schemes. And," she raised her head to meet his eye. "I promise that I will be persistant in this manner, for you try to take away the home I love. Is that not loyalty?"

"It is loyalty," Kestrelstar agreed readily. "However, you are loyal to the wrong side."

"I am sure that I am loyal to the right side, Kestrelstar, as your ways are evil."

"Then," Kestrelstar crouched down. "Let it be known that your loyalty was your downfall." Then, to the MightyClan cats, "Watch the ways of your Clan to those unwilling to be strong." and he leapt at Olivebreath. The young black she-cat didn't have a chance to react before Kestrelstar was on top of her, his teeth on her neck... Olivebreath collapsed to the ground.

Kestrelstar, blood on his muzzle and teeth, stood over Olivebreath and proclaimed, "Thus is the way of MightyClan!"

* * *

Leafpaw followed Rainsong back to the camp deftly. She repeated Spotkit's words in her mind: 'I think that you will find that everything has changed when you reach your camp.' The words had an ominous feel to them that chilled her to the bone, and she trotted to catch up to Rainsong on her shorter legs. "Let's hurry."

Rainsong grunted her agreement, thinking also of Spotkit's words. She ran faster, leaving Leafpaw behind her. The gruesome memories of the battles with TreeClan and LightningClan were rushing through her head. Was MoonClan being driven out of their territory right now, as they had been before? Leafpaw sped to keep Rainsong in sight, praying to StarClan for strength.

The two reached the border. Rainsong stopped, sniffing the air, and Leafpaw nearly crashed into her. Neither could detect anything that seemed wrong, and they raced onward, tiredness aching their muscles.

Long before they reached the camp, the heard keening, sorrowing wails. Putting on their final burst of speed, Rainsong and Leafpaw burst into the clearing. They stopped in their tracks, startled and sorrowed by what they saw. The Clan was mourning – they were surrounding the body of a cat, and her family was wailing to the skies. Icehead stood beside the family, murmuring consolences. She glanced over at Rainsong and Leafpaw, beside the tunnel, and relief spread across her sad face. She padded over to them, and licked Leafpaw's head rapidly.

"Leafkit! Oh, Leafkit, I thought I'd lost you!" She glanced at the dead cat and shivered, as if imagining Leafpaw's body beside the other one - limp, lifeless, dead...

"Get off me, Mom," Leafpaw muttered, shaking her mother off, and staring at the body. It was the first that she had seen, and it sent shivers through her body. She knew that the cat was among StarClan now.

The body itself had been deeply clawed in many places, and was a disgusting thing to look at. Blood was all over it body, spilling onto the ground and the cats beside it. Leafpaw remembered when the cat had been a beautiful one. Now, in death, she looked gruesome and horrid.

It was Olivebreath.

"Come on, Leafkit," Icehead nudged Leafpaw towards the nursery. "This really isn't a thing for kits to see." She glanced at Olivebreath and shuddered.

"Mom, I'm not a kit!" Leafpaw spat, shaking her mother off again. She wanted to sit vigil with the others - she was an _apprentice_ now, after all.

Icehead looked shocked by her daughter's behavior. "Well, of course, you'll be an apprentice soon. But, Leafkit honey, right now, you're still a kit."

"No, I'm not Mom!" Leafpaw shook Icehead off, and raced toward Olivebreath, burying her nose in the torn flesh and blood that was, somehow, her friend. Looking shocked, Icehead turned to Rainsong.

"Thank you for finding her," she said quietly "I was beginning to worry. I was scared that...something had happened." She gestured toward Olivebreath with her tail.

"What happened?" Rainsong didn't bother trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"We don't know," said Icehead in a quiet voice. "Jaywing found her like this. I can only imagine - her own father... She must have gone out hunting..." Icehead trailed off.

"Where's Wildstar?"

"In her den."

"Thank you," Rainsong saw that Leafpaw had left Olivebreath, and was streaking towards the leader's den, thinking along the same lines as Rainsong. Rainsong herself followed, just as urgently, and entered the den without permission.

"I spoke to Spotkit, and she told us...she told us..." Leafpaw trailed off as Rainsong entered. Wildstar glanced at Rainsong.

"What is this that Leafkit is telling me?" she asked quietly, her voice blanketed with sorrow but eyes still wide with shock - from either Olivebreath's death or Leafpaw's story, Rainsong didn't know.

"Leafpaw!" snapped Leafpaw.

Wildstar narrowed her eyes at the young apprentice. "Leafpaw, then."

Rainsong hesitated, and then said in a brave voice that she did not feel, "I took Leafpaw to the Moonstream tonight."

Wildstar was staring at Rainsong, muscles tense. Did she suspect Rainsong of treason? "And?"

"And she was made a medicine cat apprentice by her sister, Spotkit."

Wildstar nodded slowly, meeting Rainsong's eyes as the leader often did with cats. A silent agreement passed through them that Rainsong understood what she had done and Wildstar agreed upon the wrongness of this. "You realize I have to punish you for this action, Rainsong?"

Rainsong dipped her head, having expected nothing more. "I understand, Wildstar."

"What?" Leafpaw said blankly. "But Wildstar, StarClan told Rainsong that she had to do take me there! She did the right thing!"

There was a short silence. Then Rainsong said,

"How did you know that?"

Leafpaw's ears flattened, suddenly looking frightened, she said, "I...I...lucky guess?" Rainsong narrowed her eyes at the kit, not impressed.

"Leafpaw..." Rainsong's voice trailed off, having a hint of a growl in it.

"I..." Leafpaw looked at Rainsong, and crouched back some, suddenly terrified of the she-cat. Rainsong's eyes were narrow slits, and her posture was so erect, that Leafpaw immediately had the impression that Rainsong should be in charge...of everything.

"That's enough!" snapped Wildstar, and Leafpaw and Rainsong both jumped, gazing at their leader. Wildstar seemed to be musing an idea. "All right, Rainsong. Since Leafpaw has had the insight," her eyes narrowed considerably more "to tell us StarClan's word, and you appeared to have followed their motives, you will not be punished. However, you are now in charge of Leafpaw's training as well as Echopaw's. I expect them both to be trained to the best of your ability."

"Yes, Wildstar," Rainsong dipped her head, feeling exhausted at the very thought of training two apprentices. This, she decided, would be her challenge, and her resolve stiffened.

"Good," Wildstar nodded, pleased with Rainsong's reaction. "Rainsong, you are excused."

Rainsong nodded and left, leaving Leafpaw alone with Wildstar. Wildstar turned to gaze at Leapaw for a long time. Leafpaw got the feeling that Wildstar was staring into ther soul, searching for answers. She was, however, just as confused as Wildstar. What was going on? Why was she special? Why did she feel...different? And why did she get the feeling that Rainsong and herself were marked by stars?

"Would you like to tell me?" Wildstar asked finally.

Leafpaw hesitated. She shook her head, feeling embarrassed, because she knew that she should speak the truth to her leader, but also feeling as though this was a secret to be kept. Wildstar nodded, as if she trying to accept this answer.

"You may leave."

* * *

Milkbird stared at her paws. They were still stained from Olivebreath's blood beside the frozen river. Kestrelstar had said that it was dishonorable to wash yourself after a battle, so she hadn't licked her paws clean. She hadn't joined the procession back to the camp with Stormtalon, Kestrelstar, and the others. Instead, she was sitting deep in the forest where no cat came, thinking. She had decided a few things.

The first was that MightyClan was a brutal place that was not for her or any cat. If she was to survive, she had to escape. Kestrelstar's plans were mad - and Milkbird suspected the leader had been ever since his mate, Goldenwing, had died. In addition, not only MightyClan was in danger of his madness. he other clans were too, so long as the MightyClan leader reigned and insisted they all merge. Milkbird saw through the wonderful illusion of MightyClan now; she saw its true intents.

_MightyClan_ she thought bitterly _where the strong survive, and where the weak are killed by the strong._ She shuddered at the words, thinking of the young apprentices and warriors and the idea of eating other cats - _canniblism! -_ and fending for yourself. It seemed horrible now - living a walking nightmare. She knew that she couldn't live this life.

But some sense - some off sense that she couldn't quite place as she did her ears and eyes and nose - told her to stay put. When she considered it, her pelt tingled, and she half expected it to be filled with stars as her anscestors' always were. At this, she shudddered, remembering the rule of renouncing StarClan. At the time it had seemed a minor consequence. Now, to her, it seemed to be unthinkable.

Milkbird stared at the sun high above, just visible through the trees. She would stay for now, and obey the strange sense. Something told her that there was an important happening that was just lurking around the corner - one that must be confronted face to face, claw to claw, tooth to tooth, if necessary. She shivered and blinked several times, trying to make sense of what was happening.

* * *

Roy and Sunny stared at the fence a long time. Their mother was sleeping once more - Roy suspected she was expecting more kittens - and their father was in his own garden. Their twolegs had left in their stinky car, and the kittens were alone with each other. They did the only thing that they could seem to do these days - stare at the fence.

Of course, they had heard the rumors rushing around the twoleg houses, spread by cats even to their own garden. Roy suspected his parents had known a while, but had been keeping the secret from him and Sunny. Yet, still, the rumor reached the kittens. It was given to them by two brothers from a garden not too far away - Caramel and Socks. Both often played with Roy and Sunny, so it was no odd happening that they appeared on the fence.

"We aren't playing today," Caramel had answered Sunny's call of greeting.

"Why not?" Roy knew his eyes were wide at the other kittens, older than he and Sunny, on top of a fence - a feat he had not yet accomplished.

"We're going... out." Socks gestured to the other side of the fence with his tail.

"Out!" gasped Roy. His tail twitched with excitement at the very idea. "Out!"

Sunny's tail too was waving with excitement, though her eyes were clouded with worry. "But, Socks, Caramel, there's..." she lowered her voice, glancing around. "_savages _out there."

Socks purred. "Yes, of course. We know. We're going to join them."

Roy and Sunny blinked with utter astonishment. "Join them?"

"Yes," came the answer. "Word is that there's this Clan - MightyClan - I like the sound of that - is looking for new cats - from other Clans, lands beyond, even here, in the houses and gardens."

"They're taking in cats?" Roy's brain couldn't quite process this idea.

Sunny's ears twitched. "Teaching them how to hunt?"

"And..." Roy shivered. "Fight?"

"Of course," agreed Caramel cheerfully.

"And you're going to join them?" Sunny asked.

"Yes!" agreed Socks proudly, puffing out his recently groomed chest.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Roy said dully. He liked these two cats, and didn't like the idea of them out in a harsh Clan.

"Yes it is," Socks agreed.

"Goodbye," Caramel said, a bit sadly. Socks echoed it, looking at the kittens below. Then they jumped down onto the ground on the far side of the fence, and were gone.

Both Roy and Sunny were thinking of that moment as they stared at the fence. Sunny said, "I sure hope they're okay." Roy grunted his agreement. "Do you think we should go and...check on them?" Sunny's mew was hesitant.

Roy considered. He was sure that Caramel and Socks could take care of themselves, but then again...the tantanizing thought of the forest was tempting. "Well, maybe just for a minute..." he said slowly. Sunny's eyes sparkled with anticipation, and Roy knew his were too. His excitement gave him the strength to jump all the way onto the towering fence, Sunny beside him. They stared a moment, speechless, into the forest full of greens and browns and other beautiful colors. The strong scent of other cats wafted towards them. Suddenly intimidated, Roy shrank back.

"Roy," Sunny's eyes were dancing. "It's beautiful." The sight of her sitting proudly there made Roy confident again, and he nodded, appreciating its beauty.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Van: What did you think?**

**Kai: Melodramatic, maybe?**

**Marcus: Too much?**

**Van: Too little?**

**Kai: Just right?**

**Van: Let us know**

**Marcus: Through PM...**

**Kai: or review**

**Van: BYE!**


	9. Honey, Blossom, Star

**Van: CHAPTER 8!**

**Kai: We've got an enjoyable chapter up for you today!**

**Van: No Marcus today - he had a football game.**

**Kai: *puts on cheerleader outfit* Goooo, MARCUS!**

**Van: Er, right. Anyway, there have been no reviews :( and Kai and I might go back on strike... hint hint**

**Kai: We begin today with Honeyheart as she learns some...disturbing news that might have something to do with MightyClan, though she doesn't know that.**

**Van: And then we move on to Blossomkit, clueless and innocent as ever as she dreams about the other cats, and begins to figure out that not all cats can see/hear/smell as well as she can.**

**Kai: And then back to Roy to close up that little...cliffhanger. Stormtalon gets involved in this chapter as well, though you don't get to hear his thoughts.**

**Van: Enjoy!**

**Kai: REVIEW**

* * *

Honeyheart purred as her mate, Dustpath, shared tongues with her. Her kits only a moon and a half away, Honeyheart felt connected in a special way to Dustpath - a way she couldn't feel to any other cat. Ashhead sat beside them, eating a frog noisily. Honeyheart gazed at him a moment, worriedly. She was aware that he had been very quiet lately, no doubt thinking of his kits and Icehead. She was worried about him, but understood that this might take time for him to accept.

"Have you thought about names?" Dustpath asked her between licks. Honeyheart purred louder at the mention of their kits. "I like Mistkit," she offered. "if a she-cat gets grey fur."

Dustpath purred. "And Goldenkit if a tom gets your beautiful golden fur." Honeyheart purred in content.

"How about Frogkit?" Honeyheart suggested, nodding to Ashhead's frog, trying to draw him into the conversation.

"I like Spotkit and Leafkit," Ashhead's mew was solemn, and Honeyheart was struck with worry. Gently, she stroked his pelt with the tip of her tail. "They are lovely names," she answered softly.

"Quite lovely," agreed Dustpath. "Do you mind if we use them, Ashhead?"

"I believe two kits already bear the name, unfortunately," Honeyheart sighed, licking Dustpath's cheek. "But they are pretty."

"Yes," sighed Ashhead. "Pretty..." and, with that, the grey tom padded off, leaving his frog half-eaten on the ground.

Dustpath sighed, turning the frog over. "I'm a bit worried about your brother. He's been acting...strange lately." Honeyheart mewed a small agreement. She didn't wish to give away her brother's secret, but she didn't like hiding things from her mate either. "I just think he feels...alone," she mewed honestly.

Dustpath stared at her. "Like he's jelous of us?"

Honeyheart nodded unwillingly. "I think he wants a mate."

"Why not find one, then?" Dustpath asked reasonably. "Hazelnose is a pretty young cat, and Greymask isn't too bad either."

Honeyheart felt her fur prickle with jelousy as Dustpath complimented other cat's looks. "Oh, are they?" she mewed dryly

Dustpath cursed quietly and nuzzled her. "You know I didn't meant it like that," he mewed softly. "You're the only queen for me."

Honeyheart looked into his eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"Oh course I do," Dustpath purred. "And our kits will be the most beautiful in the Clans." Honeyheart nuzzled him fondly and purrred her agreement. When she looked up, the deputy, Firefrost, was padding up.

"Hello, Dustpath, Honeyheart," Firefrost greeted them. The two returned the greeting, and Firefrost settled down beside them, nodding to the frog. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No, you can have it," Honeyheart answered, with a glance at the warriors den, where Ashhead had disappeared.

"Thanks," Firefrost gulped the frog down quickly, and then began washing her face. "Dustpath, I want you on the twilight patrol tonight."

Dustpath's eyes glittered, reflecting the dawn sun. "There's a twilight patrol tonight?"

Firefrost nodded. "There's been ususual activity along the LightningClan bordor, and the scent of TreeClan mixing with LightningClan, loaners, and kittypets. Thornstar and I want to keep a close eye on them in case they're planning something."

Honeyheart's stomach clenched, and she thought she felt a kit kicking. "They wouldn't try to take our territory like they did MoonClan's, would they?" the thought was terrifying and she was sure that she felt another kick.

"They won't," Dustpath declared, glancing at Honeyheart's swollen belly. "Not while I'm alive. Our kits _will _survive."

Honeyheart shivered; it sounded like a prophecy or a doomed promise. "Don't talk about that, please." She wasn't usually this emotional, but Birdflight and Nightshine, the medicine cats, assured her that this was normal for queens expecting kits.

Dustpath's gaze softened. "Of course not," he pressed himself against her. "Don't worry." Then, he directed his gaze to Firefrost. "I'll be on the patrol."

Firefrost nodded and straightened up, mewing her farewell as she padded off. Honeyheart stared worridly at her mate. "Please don't go," she whispered huskily.

"Don't worry," Dustpath repeated, licking her head. "I'll be fine."

Honeyheart realized that she was trembling. "Just, p-please be careful."

"Of course," Dustpath's words soothed her, and she let her worries go.

* * *

"I'm here!" Blossomkit was racing again towards the six cats calling her name in a strange, sparkling forest. "Over here! I'm here!" she knew they were far, far away, but she could see and hear them - why could they see and hear her as well? She sprinted forward, drawing closer. "I'm Blossomkit!" she called, but they kept wandering the wrong way. "HEY!"

Blossomkit woke with a start, blinking a moment before seeing Sandkit on top of her. "You were mewling in your sleep again," he commented. Blossomkit pushed him off. "Was I?"

Sandkit nodded. "You kept calling, 'I'm here! I'm over here!'" he gave her a wierd look before adding, "again."

Blossomkit nodded and pawed the ground. Thankfully, Hawktail wasn't in the den. Blossomkit could only imagine the fit she'd be making... "It's the same dream, every night," she sighed as she told Sandkit.

"Hey!" Sandkit's eyes lit up. "Doesn't StarClan send repeated dreams to medicine cats?" Blossomkit nodded slowly. "Maybe this is a sign you are supposed to be a medicine cat!"

Blossomkit instinctively shied away from the thought. "I don't want to be a medicine cat, though!"

Sandkit seemed disappointed. "Are you sure? It would be cool to have a medicine cat for a sister."

Blossomkit flicked his ear with her tail. "Being a warrior is good enough for me."

Sandkit nodded, a bit disappointedly. "You should at least tell Leopardpaw or Rainface," he pointed out. "It might be an important message."

"Maybe..." Blossomkit agreed "or maybe it's just a dream."

Sandkit batted her ear playfully, trying to ease the atmosphere. Blossomkit retaliated by flicking her tail against his flank, and soon the kits were rolling about the den, loudly play-fighting. They were careful to stay away from Mothtalon's den. With her kits coming soon, Mothtalon slept a lot, and they didn't enjoy her fiery attitude when they woke her.

"Hey!" Blossomkit jumped when she realize that she'd landed on paws. She backed up and found herself looking into Leopardpaw's eyes. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," Leopardpaw told her. "Just be more careful next time."

"What are you doing in here?" Sandkit asked

"Bringing borage to Mothtalon," answered Leopardpaw, nudging the she-cat awake and pushing the herbs over to her. "Eat these."

Though her nose wrinkled, Mothtalon obediently licked up the leaves. Blossomkit noticed that she didn't snap at Leopardpaw for waking her. Sandkit nudged Blossomkit, nodding to Leopardpaw, and she knew that Sandkit wanted her to talk to Leopardpaw about the dream. Sighing, she followed Leopardpaw out.

The clearing was baked in warm light, the sun shining high above. Blossomkit sighed in appreciation - this was the warmest day in moons. Leopardpaw was trotting into the medicine den. Blossomkit yelped a greeting and bounded after him.

Leopardpaw stopped to wait for her inside the den with a quiet greeting in return. Blossomkit shifted her paws on the marshland, unsure of how to say the words. She gazed back to the nursery and could see Sand gazing toward her. She tried to meet his eyes, but saw no flash of recognition from them. Couldn't he see this far?

"What do you want, Blossomkit?" Leopardpaw's mew jerked her back into reality.

"I've been having this...dream...over and over," she explained slowly, looking directly at her paws. "I think it scares Sandkit. He wanted me to come talk to you about it."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Blossomkit could see that Leopardpaw sat, putting his tail neatly over his paws. "Tell me about it."

Blossomkit glanced up and looked around anxiously. "Are we alone?"

Leopardpaw nodded. "Rainface went out for herbs."

"Oh," Blossomkit nodded, thinking, and glancing back to her paws, unable to meet Leopardpaw's gaze as she said the words. "Every night it's the same dream. I see these six cats calling my name - they can't see or hear me as I can them, and run as I do, I wake before I can reach them."

Leopard was silent a moment. Blossomkit fixed her gaze on her paws determindly. "Do you recognize these cats? Do you know their names."

"They are Rain, Leaf, Milk, Storm, Honey, and," she flinched, but she didn't know why. "Star." She shook her head. "I don't recognize them, and they never say their names, but I just...know."

Blossomkit waited, staring at the marsh under her paws and staying very still. She was aware the Leopardpaw was studying her. "If this dream is from StarClan," he said slowly "which I think it must be, I can think of only one message." he paused. Blossomkit shuffled her paws. "These cats will one day be important - to you or CloudClan, or the Clans altogether. However, it worries me that they aren't from CloudClan. Did they have stars in their fur?"

Blossomkit nodded immedietly. "But... they aren't StarClan warriors. I know that. They are alive, not dead."

"Perhaps they aren't born yet?" suggested Leopardpaw. Blossomkit didn't respond, because she knew that they didn't smell of the marsh, but didn't want to tell Leopardpaw that.

"Blossomkit," Leopardpaw said suddenly. "you don't want to be a medicine cat, do you?"

Blossomkit shook her head firmly as she had when Sandkit had mentioned it. "No," she puffed out her chest and raised her eyes to meet Leopardpaw's. "I want to be a warrior."

Leopardpaw purred. "I thought so. Just... be careful, okay, Blossomkit? Watch out for those cats and let me know if you have any more dreams."

Blossomkit dipped her head in acceptance, though she knew that she would keep her dreams to herself from now on. "Okay."

* * *

Roy crept around the woods with Sunny, looking for a mouse. He could feel the restless hunt calling to him, making him excited. Sunny, too, had a reckless look about her and a wild sparkle in her eyes.

"Watch this!" she called to him, climbing up a tree and sitting quietly, perched on a branch. Roy's eyes wided at how far up she was. "Squirrel!" she hissed down. Roy practically jumped with excitement. Fresh kill! Their first catch! "Get it," he breathed. "Get it!"

He saw something brown shoot from the budding tree, and saw Sunny run after it along the branch. "Hurry!" he thought, all carefulness forgotten. Sunny raced along the branch, and pounced for the squirrel. The squirrel jumped to a different branch on another tree, and Sunny, unbalanced, slipped off the branch.

Everything seemed to slow down. Roy froze, watching his sister fall to the ground as he raced towards her. "Sunny!" He pressed his nose into he fur. Her neck was bent at an odd angle. "Sunny!" he gazed into his sister's eyes, wanting to see recognition in them, but there was none. "Sunny!" realization was dawning on him.

"Well, now, what do we have here?" Roy spun around to see a dark grey tom with startilingly blue eyes gazing at him. He cowered. Was this one of the savages that used claws?

"A kittypet," scoffed the tom "and...another kittypet." his eyes narrowed at Sunny. "Fell from a tree, did she?" Roy cowered beside his sister, terrified out of his mind. This had to be a dream - it had to!

"Who - who - who are you?" stuttered the black kitten. The grey tom answered with a slight purr. "Stormtalon."

_Stormtalon?_ What kind of name was that? It was definetly that of a savage. Roy cowered into his sister's fur. _Sunny, oh, Sunny! Why did you have to go?_

"What's your name?" Stormtalon asked. Roy cowered more, and the tom growled, hackles raising. _"What's your name?"_

"Roy," Roy's vocie shook.

Stormtalon nodded at him slowly. "Come with me." Terrified, Roy stared at Sunny a long moment. Stormtalon stared at the dead cat. "Leave her behind," he ordered. "We must move with the future and not mingle with the past."

Roy stared at Sunny and then the claws on Stormtalon's paws. Then he nodded and followed, glancing back at his sister. "Goodbye," he muttered. "I won't forget you."

Roy followed Stormtalon around bracken, bushes, and trees, not seeing any of it. His eyes were glazed over in pain and sorrow and confusion. How could it have been just that morning that he had been in a warm twoleg house with his loving family, and plenty of food, water, and toys? That happy life already seemed too far away to grasp. He wanted to go home so badly, but something told him that he couldn't. Something told him that he could never be happy there anymore. He must persue life here in the forest, and that must start by following Stormtalon.

So he followed, deep in thought, and not hearing or seeing or smelling. He hardly noticed when they walked into a stretch of trees with lots of cats around. He hardly noticed the two large, scarred toms as they jumped onto branches of trees and began yowling.

"Stormtalon!" called one. Roy stared up at him blankly, noticing that he was white with many grey scars. "You have brought a kittypet to our camp. Does he wish to join us?"

"Is he _smart _enough to join us?" sneered the other, a light brown tom.

Stormtalon glanced at Roy, and he realized that he must answer for himself. "I cannot live with housefolk any longer," he mewed quietly.

"What is his name?" asked the brown tom.

"Roy," sneered Stormtalon.

"Roy, step forward," said the white tom. Roy, eyes still dull, stepped forward. "You are around five moons old, by my guess. From this moment on, you shall be known as... Starpaw, for that curious mark on your forehead." There was a pause, as all the cats around stared at the stark-white star on Roy's black pelt.

"Stormtalon shall mentor you, as he found you in the forest," the brown tom announced. Stormtalon stepped foreward beside Roy, or Starpaw, now. He did not aknowledge the apprentice. Starpaw decided that it was a good thing for his name to be changed, as he was entering a new life. Everything was changing.

"Serve MightyClan well," growled the brown tom. Starpaw shuddered, because it sounded like a threat.

The group around them began to growl quietly, "Starpaw. Starpaw. Starpaw."

The gowl soon stopped, and Stormtalon and Starpaw stepped back. Stormtalon joined other cats his side, and gestured to a group of younger cats with a growl. Starpaw quickly joined them, aware of the eyes following him. He sat between two toms with caramel stripes and white paws. It took him a moment to recognize them. "Caramel! Socks!" he gasped.

The two stared at him. "Caramelpaw and Sockpaw now," Caramelpaw hissed.

"Where's Sunny?" hissed Sockpaw "Why isn't she with you?"

"She's..." Starpaw dropped his head. "Dead." The word hurt to say - like a piece of hard pellet food that the housefolk gave him stuck in his throat.

"Oh," the toms exchanged a glance, and said in unision, "In MightyClan, the strong survive."

Starpaw blinked in confusion, but followed the apprentice's gaze to the leaders, who were speaking. "What are their names?"

The other two exchanged a glance, seeming annoyed, and Caramelpaw hissed, "The white one is Skystar and the brown one is Kestrelstar."

"Now, hush," added Sockpaw "we can't hear!"

Starpaw returned his attention to Skystar and Kestrelstar.

"Tomorrorw is the day!" cried Kestrelstar. "Tomorrow is the day we bring our noble cause to the other Clans! Tomorrow we visit SunClan!" MightyClan broke into cheers. Starpaw didn't cheer, gazing around in confusion. He considered asking Caramelpaw and Sockpaw about it, but quickly decided against it. The toms would want to listen now. He could ask later.

"I shall lead these cats to speak with Thornstar and her warriors," Kestrelstar announced over the cheering, which immedietly subsided. "Windnose, Poppysharp, Nettletooth, Willowrock, Toothpaw, Brokenrock, Cloudpelt, Muddypaw, Slowlegs, Mistyclaw, Sockpaw, Sorrelclaw, Stormtalon, Nettlefoot, Strengthpaw, Patchtooth, Snakefoot, Foxclaw, Leapingpaw, Sharpfoot, Sootsharp, Dappletooth, Strongclaw, Hillhigh, Bluetooth, and Sharpclaw."

"These cats shall stay with me, in case SunClan is stupid enough to ty to attack us," Skystar yowled, "Milkbird, Birchpath, Slowlegs, Moletooth, Caramelpaw, Sharpenedfern, Rockstorn, Robinpaw, Tabbytooth, Clawpelt, Snowbite, Brightpaw and Starpaw." Starpaw thought that that the leader's eyes lingered on him a moment before moving away.

"Be ready at sunrise," growled Kestrelstar, flicking his tail. The meeting was over.

"What cause?" asked Starpaw. "Who are all those cats?"

"Hush," Sockpaw said, a bit irritably. "C'mon, we'll show you the apprentice's den. You'll be allowed to sleep tonight, because its you're first night."

"You aren't always allowed to sleep?" gasped Starpaw.

Caramelpaw shook his head. "We train at night most nights and days. We have to learn how to operate on little sleep."

"That sounds horrible!" Starpaw was sure his eyes were wide.

"Not really," shrugged Sockpaw. "It is the way of the warrior." he puffed his chest out.

Confused, Starpaw followed Sockpaw and Caramelpaw as they wound their way around trees. "I can't believe you get to go to the meeting," Caramelpaw was sighing to Sockpaw. "It's not fair."

"Well, I _am_ a better fighter than you," Sockpaw sounded like he was boasting. "I imagine that Kestrelstar and Skystar think this will be a fight."

"That makes it all the better to go!" complained Caramelpaw. "You'll be further along in your training than me! You might even be a warrior quicker!"

"You'll just have to work harder," Sockpaw told his brother, stopping to put his tail on the other tom's shoulder. "You can do it. I believe that, and so do you. So stop feeling bad for yourself."

_Warriors? Training?_ Starpaw was surprised his head wasn't spinning from all this new information. Somehow...all of this felt...like it was right. It was the _"cause" _that Kestrelstar had mentioned that made him nervous, though he wasn't sure why.

"Here were are," Sockpaw adressed Starpaw, pushing through some brambles. Flinching, Starpaw followed into a large area of trees seperating the den from the rest of the camp. Thorns littered the ground, along with some bracken in dips in the ground. _Are those... nests? _Eight cats, all between 3 to 7 moons, were sitting around in the brambles, talking. All of this ceased when Caramelpaw and Sockpaw led Starpaw in.

"Um, hi," Starpaw said, trying to resist the urge to curl into a ball. He pictured Sunny, and sorrow washed over him. Yet, somehow, thinking of her gave him the strength to stand there. "I'm Starpaw."

Caramelpaw and Sockpaw stepped away from Starpaw, sitting down into the dips in the ground with bracken - _nests._ The other cats stared at Starpaw a moment, eyes on his forehead. They all looked terribly tough and...angry. After a few moments, a brown tom nodded to a dip. He still had kitten fur. "You can have that," he meowed gruffly.

"Thanks," Starpaw said. He padded over to it and sat down in it, trying not to think of how uncomfortable it was going to be.

"My name's Leapingpaw," the tom told him gruffly. The other cats had resumed talking, Caramelpaw and Sockpaw included. "That red tom over there - that's Robinpaw, and those brown cats over there - that's Toothpaw and Muddypaw. That tabby is Strengthpaw, and the white she-cat, that's Brightpaw, my sister. And I'm guessing you already met Sockpaw and Caramelpaw."

Starpaw nodded. "Is it always...so...tense in here?"

Leapingpaw narrowed his eyes at Starpaw. "What do you mean?"

Starpaw shifted his paws. "Don't you ever... joke? Play? Have fun?"

Leapingpaw shook his head slowly. "That stuff's for kits. We're warrior apprentices," he puffed out his chest.

"Warrior apprentices?"

"We're strong, and we are going to rule the Clan one day, and the others too," Leapingpaw told him. "Just wait and see - you get to be one of us now, too." He got up and stretched his legs. "I've got night training now - got to go meet Foxclaw." he began to walk off, but stopped and turned to look at Starpaw. Starpaw waited for something along the lines of "Good to meet you," but Leapingpaw just told him, "Be up at dawn, or you will be punished. We won't wake you." Then he left, and Starpaw felt very alone.

* * *

**Van: I liked Roy - Starpaw's piece in here.**

**Kai: Now that we've gotten him in MightyClan, things can start moving!**

**Van: Honeyheart's foreshadowing chapter was nice too, eh?**

**Kai: And poor Dapplekit's still lost.**

**Van: Oh, yeah, and we're entitling the chapters with the names of the cats like this now:**

**Star = Roy/Starpaw  
Leaf = Leafkit/Leafpaw****  
Rain = Rainsong****  
Storm = Stormtalon****  
Milk = Milkbird  
Blossom = Blossomkit  
Honey = Honeyheart**

**Kai: Review so that we might update.**

**Van: Please**

**Kai: SIDE NOTE TIME! We need to make a chapter with just Milkbird and Honeyheart's point of views so that it can be the chapter of MILK and HONEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Van: You think you're funny.**

**Kai: Yes. Review, message, whatever. Peace out.**


	10. Leaf, Star, Rain

**Van: CHAPTER 9!**

**Kai: MARCUS CHEATED ON ME. I DUMPED HIM. JERK. SOOOOO OVER HIM.**

**Van: No, you're not.**

**Kai: Yes, I am.**

**Van: If you are, how come you were crying last night?**

**Kai: That wasn't me. That was my evil twin, Gaea.**

**Van: ...the Greek goddess of the Earth? Mother Nature?**

**Kai: Yep, that's her.**

**Van: All righty then, this chapter is kind of wierd. It is a collection of dreams from StarClan to ****each of the chosen cats.**

**Kai: Well, except Starpaw. His isn't from StarClan... You'll find out why later.**

**Van: We shall go in thus order: Leaf, Star, Rain, Blossom, Honey, Storm, Milk.**

**Kai: These are a bit long, so in this chapter we have Leaf, Star, and Rain.**

**Van: Next chapter is Blossom, Honey, Storm, and Milk.**

**Kai: Enjoy! Review afterwards!**

* * *

Leafpaw was in blackness, with nothing anywhere around her. Then, quite suddenly, a thin voice whispered in her ear, "Leaf, you need guidance."

Her heart pounding, Leafpaw whispered, "Who are you?"

"In life, I was known as Fuzzypelt."

"Fuzzypelt?" Leafpaw's heart pounded as she remembered the elder's stories of Mousesky and her apprentice, Fuzzypelt. _"You're _Fuzzypelt_?"_

"I am." There was a pause "I am to train you, Leafpaw, in the way of the medicine cats."

"Why not a living cat?"

"There will be a time when you are glad to depend on a cat that is always with you; one that has the knowledge of StarClan."

"Oh," Leafpaw felt embarrised that she hadn't figured that out. "Why can't I see you?"

"I chose to appear to you this way. If you wish, I could change your dream."

"No, no. This is fine," Leafpaw didn't want to be a bother. Sub-conciously, she was surprised she felt so comfortable with Fuzzypelt. "But, Fuzzypelt, how will you train me?"

"When you have need of me, call to me with your mind, and I will come. You will hear my voice in your ear, similar to how I appear to you now. Heed my instructions, Leafpaw, because they are precious. Do not forget a word I say. You have little time to learn what normally takes many moons. Do you understand me, Leafpaw?"

"I understand."

"Good. I will leave you to continue with your dreams, now. May they be sweet."

Then Fuzzypelt's presence retreated, and flashes of pictures appeared before Leafpaw in quick sucession.

A strange black kitten running towards her across the thin ice of the river, his mouth open and crying in alarm. She couldn't move, because shock and surprise came through her in waves at the sight of his forehead – a single, perfect white star...What seemed to be the whole of TreeClan and LightningClan, including the kits and elders, and others, marched towards SunClan, where they killed the whole of them...The cats marching on MoonClan, and Leafpaw stared with wide eyes, knowing that, despite the fact that she could do nothing to stop the horror that was descending upon MoonClan like a hawk does a mouse...She was pinned on the ground by a large tabby cat, and he was about to deal a death blow...Echopaw came from somewhere in the trees, yowling, and leaping onto the tabby, who hit her with razor sharp claws...Echopaw fell to the ground...A frightening dark grey tom was chasing her, along with Rainsong and the strange black kit through the forest, and fear and terror lived in her heart...

More, unspeakable visions came to Leafpaw. Then, it stopped, and she was in a glade dappled with moonlight, where her Spotkit sat peacefully.

"Spotkit!" Leafpaw's voice was pure joy

"Leaf," Spotkit's pleasure was apparent, but sad in a way. Leafpaw noticed that all the StarClan cats called her Leaf, even her sister now. "Leaf, I brought you here for a reason. I must speak with you."

"About what?" Leafpaw asked blankly.

Spotkit sighed. "Ah, see, this is where it gets difficult. You see, Leaf, StarClan knows much, and we are not to share with the other Clans. But when cats like you are chosen, certain things are often revealed to them...and when they have certain...gifts...bestowed upon them by StarClan, we often have no choice but to revel much of what we know. But the knowledge has destroyed many of them...and altered the future."

There was a short pause.

"Then perhaps you should not tell me." Leafpaw told her sister.

Spotkit shook her head. "No, Leaf, I only wish it were that simple. Because you shall find out on your own anyway. But certain things should not be known, and if you are to know them, you would have to learn on your own..."

Leafpaw was confused, and stared at Spotkit for a long moment. "I don't understand. What are you speaking of?"

Spotkit hesitated "Secrets, Leaf. Horrible secrets. The web of the future. The mingling remnants of the past. The hidden, evil intents of some, and the pure intents of others. I speak of the very universe, and the way it works."

Leafpaw nodded her head, satisfied. "Then I should not know of it."

"No," Spotkit agreed "you should not. But you must, and I believe that I must give you, at least, a few warnings, and tell you of your gift." Leafpaw nodded slowly, but didn't respond. "Kestrelstar is evil, Leafpaw," Spotkit told her sister earnestly "he has given many much grief, and killed for the sheer joy of it. He has created a horrible future, a possible future, if you will, and it is not pretty. But the future is never determined, but for the acts of the cats that walk on the ground still. The future is an web, that changes every instant, that is changing drastically because of what I am revealing to you."

"But what are you revealing to me, Spotkit?"

"Leaf, you have been granted a gift from StarClan – a thing that we bestow upon cats in times of great need so that they can better serve their Clans. Rainsong has been granted a gift, along with the other five - Storm, Blossom, Honey, Milk, and" Spotkit hesitated. "Star. I cannot reveal their gifts to you – that is for them to know first. If they choose to entrust you with this information, then that is their choice. But it is not mine to reveal to you. Your own gift, however, is."

Leafpaw knew it was

"Leafpaw, you are a seer. You are a diviner. You can interpret the strands of the future."

* * *

Starpaw blinked. He was back in the moonlit forest, a place he found comforting. He sat there a moment, staring at the starlight-dappled leaves of the trees and the bright silver flowers, taking in its peacefulness – a deep contrast from the world that he had just left. It felt as he did when he was alone at the twoleg nest - like he was with himself.

His sister melted from the shadows, and padded up to him. She stood before him a moment before he padded up to her and licked her ear. Sunny gave him the same gesture.

"How are you?" Starpaw found his words out of place, and his sister gave a chuckle.

"I am dead, Roy. I am always the same."

Not finding anything else to say, Starpaw replied, "They don't call me Roy anymore, but Starpaw."

His sister's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I know, Roy. Of course, I knew it was only a matter of time before one of the Clans snatched you... But you'll always be Roy to me, brother."

Starpaw nodded, understanding. He would have found it odd if the tables were turned. "Why did you die?" he asked quietly, sorrow rippling his pelt.

His sister tensed. "Roy, I had no choice. Only one of us could go on, and that was you. I wish you could have avoided the Clans, but... You _are_ them."

Starpaw narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I don't understand."

She laughed "You shouldn't."

When he said nothing more, he let it drop. "Are you with the anscestors of MightyClan-the ones the renounced-_StarClan?"_ The word sent shivers through him, but he didn't know why, either.

"No," answered Sunny. "If I was, you wouldn't see me. I would be in you."

"What?" repeated Starpaw. "I think of you every day..."

"No," Sunny shook her head "Roy, you are destined to do great things. You have gifts no other cat has–gifts that allow you to speak to me now. You are going to save many cats. You shall feel as though you hold the weight of the world on you."

As she spoke, Starpaw had a sense of impending doom. "But...but I'm just a kitten. How can I...?"

"Your powers are great," his sister said slowly. "and they say that you are no kitten. You are no cat."

"What do you mean?" Starpaw was appalled. Of course he was a cat!

"The Clans anscestors," Sunny said slowly. "They... they needed influence in the Clans. They learned that at the Gathering. They knew it was risky, this gamble, but they had to try something..." Sunny met Starpaw's gaze, and he began to shiver. She looked so...different. "They, as StarClan, but their whole embodiment into the body of a small, completely black housecat. You."

"What?" Starpaw's stomach recoiled. "Me? StarClan?"

Sunny nodded. "Roy died when they put you - well, I suppose _you_ put _yourself _into his body. You became my new brother, and you got that mark." She flicked her tail at the white star on his forehead.

"Wh - when was this?" he stuttered, shock flooding his body, though his mind was completely, perfectly processing this information and telling him that it was true.

"When Roy was less than one sunrise old. He is with me now."

"Can I see him? Can I...apologize?"

Sunny's gaze softened. "I shall tell him for you. He holds no grudge." Starpaw's senses flooded with relief. "Your powers are possibly the greatest. You can call on the cats of StarClan - of _you _and they shall help you when you most need it. But, be warned," Sunny met his stare with an icy one. "this effort is costly, and may even kill you. And, if you die at the paw of an enemy, StarClan will die with this body. You must, when it is time, die on your own terms, or that of a cat you love."

Starpaw gulped. Call on the cats of _him_? _Die on his own terms? _It made no sense.

"There are other cats with destinies that will intertwine with yours, with very different powers."

"I'm not alone?" Starpaw felt he already knew it somehow "Who are they? Where are they? When shall I meet them?"

"You know," Sunny said quietly. "I do not know this much, but if you look deep inside, brother, you will know." Roy nodded. He was sure that he would be able to know. "Be warned as well," Sunny continued "There is one cat that is the exact opposite of you. You are the embodiment of StarClan, the good cats of the Clans; the pure souls. The bad cats go to a place StarClan-_you_-call the Dark Forest. They, too, have taken this gamble and placed their embodiment in a cat.

"It was done differently from yours. This cat was a good warrior of TreeClan, noble in those days. When his mate died, he felt an uncontrolable emotion-anger. The Dark Forest chose him for it. His spirit is here too, and the Dark Forest lives on in him, and, try as he may, he cannot regain control of his body."

"Who is it?" breathed Starpaw. When Sunny hesitated, he cried, "Tell me!"

"He was then Kestrelsong. Now...he is Kestrelstar."

Then his sister melted into the shadows of the clearing, and Starpaw woke with a jerk.

* * *

Rainsong was standing in a glade bathed with moonlight, shining upon stones and a river. Across from her was a cream she-cat, gazing at Raingsong with quiet pain. Rainsong jumped up immedietly and raced to the cat, who was her mother's sister.

"Petaldrop!" she cried, burying her nose in her mother's fur, and thinking of Petalpaw, who had been named for her mother's sister. "Petaldrop!"

"Rainsong, dearest," Petaldrop crooned softly. "Dear, dear kit." They sat like that a moment, noses buried in each other's fur, happiness all about them. But the Rainsong opened her eyes and saw the stars dotting Petaldrop's fur, and remembered how she had died, only a few moons into Rainsong's apprenticeship, in a battle with a badger. She sat up, staring at Petaldrop.

"Are you here to give me a...message from StarClan?"

Petaldrop, surprisingly, shook her head. "StarClan has not sent me to give me permission to come. I came of my own accord."

Rainsong blinked. "Is there division amongst StarClan?"

Petaldrop shook her head firmly. "Never think that," she said quickly. "StarClan is never divided. There are no bad cats in StarClan, as there are in the Clans. The bad cats go to a different place that we call the Dark Forest."

"Then...what is wrong with StarClan?" Rainsong blinked, confused.

Petaldrop flinched as though it was a hard question to answer. "Let me just say...StarClan is facing less...stable accomodations that we are accustomed to. I cannot tell you more." Rainsong's eyes narrowed. Was StarClan keeping secrets? "I came to tell you," Petaldrop continued "that I made a..._costly choice_ when I was living. I..fell in love with a cat from TreeClan."

"TreeClan?" Rainsong gasped. "Petaldrop!"

"TreeClan was honorable in those days," Petaldrop said hastily. "And...he was so charming and sweet to me, Rainsong. I loved him as I could no other cat. You shall know the feeling one day."

"What was his name?" asked Rainsong quietly.

"Blackear," answered Petaldrop, saying the word with reverence.

"Did you have kits?" Rainsong whispered, hardly wanting to hear the answer.

Petaldrop nodded solemnly. "We did. They were two, the most adorable she-cats I ever saw. I loved them as much as I did Blackear, perhaps even more. But... I couldn't keep them as mine."

"What happened?" asked Rainsong, not breathing.

"Blackear loved them, too, and though we couldn't live as their parents, we still wanted to be part of each other's lives. Blackear took the white one, Milkkit, and I took the brown," Petaldrop met her eyes. "Rainkit."

Rainsong felt as though a blow had been delivered to her stomach. "You...you're my mother?" she barely gasped before the picture was erased and she was swirling in blackness once more.

Then she was back in the glade. She spun, wanting to see Petaldrop, wanting to talk to her, but seeing a different StarClan cat-the old medicine cat, Mousesky.

"Hello, Rain," Mousesky said calmly, and Rainsong realized that she was breathing heavily.

"Hello, Mousesky," she replied, sitting down, her fur still ruffled. "Where is Petaldrop?"

Mousesky sighed. "She shouldn't have come without consulting StarClan first," she replied. "We had to cut her short."

"Will she come in my dreams again?" pleaded Rainsong.

Mousesky shrugged. "I do not know. Now, we must move on to what I am here to tell you - what StarClan wishes you to know." Rainsong held her breath. So here was the message from StarClan to tell her what to do with Leafpaw. "You were the first chosen cat, you know that?" Mousesky mewed.

Rainsong nodded. "I often wished I wasn't. I felt so alone."

"You have six fellows now. They are Leaf, Blossom, Honey, Milk, Storm, and" Mousesky shuddered "Star. They shall help you. They have powers to rival even yours."

"My powers?" breathed Rainsong. She had been wondering for moons and moons if this dream would ever come, and here, finally, it was. Something in the back of her head briefly registered the connection - Milk to Milkkit.

"You were the first chosen cat," Mousesky repeated. "Though you are not the oldest. This gives you senoirity. You are a natural leader, Rainsong. You are destined to lead LightClan, after the final battle between MightyClan and the Chosen Cats, if you survive to do so."

"LightClan?" Rainsong blinked. "What happened to MoonClan?"

Mousesky's eyes were sad. "We shall have to see. I am afraid only Leaf had give us clues." _Leaf?_ wondered Rainsong _Leafpaw? How? _"A leader has power to convince her cats what is right. You, too, had this power naturally. StarClan has given you the power to lead, to a greater extent. When a cat sees you in your fullest glory, they shall follow you immedietly."

Rainsong's tail flicked nervously. "How long have I had this power?"

"Since I spoke to you by the MoonStream," answered Mousesky. "I believe we all saw it first when you returned to CloudClan with Wildstar, and those kittypets, Jaywing, Mintwish, Rosewing, Antfur, and," her voice lowered with sorrow. "Olivebreath."

"Is she with you now?" asked Rainsong quietly. Mousesky nodded, and Rainsong nodded in relief.

"She was the first to die for the cause you will soon lead," Mousesky promised, and Rainsong's throat caught.

"What cause?" she demanded. "What is Kestrelstar planning?"

Mousesky's form drifted out of focus. "You shall see at the Gathering," her voice whispered and then she was gone.

* * *

**Van: Wierd?**

**Kai: I spoiled A LOT.**

**Van: And I enjoyed foreshadowing A LOT.**

**Kai: And I detest Marcus A LOT. (he isn't on the throne anymore. hmph)**

**Van: And now you can review. Tell us what you think all that foreshadowing meant.**

**Kai: Or you could PM**


	11. Blossom, Honey, Storm, Milk, All

**Van: CHAPTER 10!**

**Kai: DOUBLE DIGITS!**

**Van: We continue our two dream chapters. Leaf, Star, and Rain are done...**

**Kai: So that leaves Blossom, Honey, Storm, and Milk in that order.**

**Van: I'm a bit restless to get started, so yeah, let's go!**

* * *

Blossomkit was racing through the trees yet again toward the cats that couldn't hear her. Her paws pounded against the forest floor and she flinched at its hard, unfriendly surface that was so different from the marshes that she lived on and loved. "I'm here!" she called "over here!" The cats' hears didn't even twitch. The wind whistled through her ears and breath huffed through her lips, her tail streaming behind. "HERE! I'M HERE!"

Blossomkit hardly breathed as the brown she-cat slowly stopped, glancing back towards Blossomkit. She opened her mouth, scenting the air, and glancing at Blossomkit, but not seeing her. She mewed something quietly to the others, and they all turned. Blossomkit called, "I'm here! Wait for me!" Her heart was pounding as she stared at the cats, stars sparkling in their fur and eyes, yet so distinctly...alive. Blossomkit glanced at her paws, aching with tiredness, yet sparkling with strength and stars.

"Blossomkit!" called the orange, brown, and red she-cat. The black tom with a white star upon his forehead pressed himself against her, echoing the call.

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" muttered the grey tom, pressing up again the brown. Blossomkit called out again, desperately.

"Wait!" mewed the white cat on the other side of the brown. "I think I heard..." she tilted her head quizzically and there was a short silence.

"I don't hear anything," the grey commented, his tail swishing restlessly.

The ginger queen stood behind them all, sagging under the weight of her belly. "Maybe we should wait a minute. After all, she's just a kit."

"Blossomkit can take care of herself," muttered the orange, red, and brown. _That's right! _thought Blossomkit, putting on a burst of speed. _I can take care of myself!_

The brown opened her mouth once more as if going to speak, but it hung there. The ginger's paw was slightly lifted, hanging in the air. The black's eyes were half closed. Blossomkit burst into the clearing and skidded to a stop, staring at them. They seemed...frozen.

"Leopardpaw was right, you know," a voice said. Blossomkit spun around to see a black and brown tom that looked like her mother, Hawktail.

"Right about what?" Blossomkit asked, eyes narowed at the cat that so reminded her of her mother. "Who are you?"

"I am your mother's brother, Falconclaw," the cat answered with a slight dip of his head. Then his gaze returned to the frozen cats beside them. "Leopardpaw told you that they would be important to you."

"He was right?" asked Blossomkit, staring at her uncle.

Falconclaw answered, "he is an adept apprentice. I have spoken for him to StarClan before."

"Oh?" asked Blossomkit quietly. "Is StarClan very different from the Clans?"

Falconclaw nodded. "We are many and all equal, striving for the same goal - to help our kin below."

"How do you help?" Blosssomkit felt that all too familiar curiosity creeping up on her.

Falconclaw fixed her in a penetrating stare. "We send cats to guide them." He flicked his tail at the frozen cats around them. "These are chosen cats." He flicked his tail at the white. "Milk." The grey. "Storm." The brown. "Rain." The ginger. "Honey." The red, orange, and brown. "Leaf." The black bearing the white star. Falconclaw flinched as he said the name, "Star."

Blossomkit blinked several times, trying to remember this information that she was sure wouldn't be repeated. "Why are they so important to me? Because they will help guide the Clans?"

Falconclaw nodded slowly. "In part, yes. In another, because you are one of them."

Blossomkit blinked a few times, blankly, before she was able to process this information. "M-me?" she stuttered, backing away from Falconclaw. "A chosen cat? But I'm only a kit."

"You are young," admitted Falconclaw "but your spirit is strong, and StarClan believes in you enough to give you powers and give you these others to help and guide you, as you will them." He paused. "You need each other."

"Where are they from?" Blossomkit asked, scenting them. "Not CloudClan."

"No," agreed Falconclaw. "They are from the other Clans."

"How shall I find them?" Blossomkit asked, staring at their faces that were clear and kind and familiar as Sandkit's was to her.

"You shall find one beside the river for the first time, in your time of great need," answered Falconclaw. Blossomkit's claws feebly worked the hard, forest ground. What was that supposed to mean?

"You said...I have powers," Blossomkit ventured. "What are they?" she flinched, guility that she had already guessed.

"Your senses," answered Flaconclaw bluntly "are heightened. You can see, smell, and hear further than any other living cat."

"'Living' cat," repeated Blossomkit. "Was there another cat with my power, before?"

Falconclaw hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, in the ancient ThunderClan. Her name was Doveheart."

And, with that, Blossomkit was swirling in blackness, the frozen cats and Falconclaw disappearing into quiet, meager, meaningless dreams.

* * *

Honeyheart blinked as the old MoonClan leader, Mossstar, padded up to her. "Hello, Honeyheart," Mossstar greeted her, stars sparkling in her pelt.

"Hello," Honeyeheart said nervously, glancing around at the blackness surrounding them that somehow supported their paws. "Why are you...here, Mossstar?" she shuffled her paws. "Does StarClan have a message?"

Mossstar nodded. "I have come to warn you of the peril that shall soon bestow upon your Clan, and the others as well."

Honeyheart's heart nearly stopped. She thought of the activity along the LightningClan border. "Why tell me? Why not a medicine cat or leader, or... why me?"

"Because you will play an important role," answered Mossstar smoothly. "This was decreed by StarClan at the hour of your birth - that you would become important, be granted a power, if trouble ever erose, which, of course," Mossstar sighed. "It always seems to."

"Powers?" Honeyheart was trembling.

"While the powers of the other six are direct, yours, in a way, is indirectly. Yours lies in your kits," Mossstar nodded to Honeyheart's swollen belly. "All mothers have the power to withstand their children, and overpower them. Yours is, in a way, an extreeme of this. Your kits will be born in the time when all is lost, and shall control the Elements. You can withstand them. It is your job to control them and keep them from killing each other, and the hope for the Clans along with it."

"Time when all is lost?" Honeyheart echoed. "Killing each other?"

Mossstar nodded, and her eyes shone with sympathy. "All mothers must keep their families together, must be the peacemaker. Yours is, as I said, an extreeme form of that. Fail, and the Clans and your kits shall die with it. There are," she continued "other cats to help you - six. They are Leaf, Storm, Blossom, Rain, and" she flinched. "Star. They shall help you, and take the burden off your back when they can."

"How shall I find them?" whispered Honeyheart, wishing it was a dream but knowing better.

"When you have great need, you shall," answered Mossstar, and she was gone.

Then, slowly, in a way that struck Honeyheart as mourning, the pictues appeared. The red tom bathed in flames, the ice-white she-cat with frost around her, the grey she-cat, her fur flattened by wind, the brown tom with the earth swirling all around, and the blue-grey tom standing in the river, the water swirling up around him.

And Honeyheart in the back, looking on hoplelessly.

* * *

Stormtalon was running around in the star-filled trees, his mind swirling with confusion. MightyClan, along with him, had sworn off StarClan! Why, then, was he in their territoy? He wished that a cat would appear so that he could question them, but the forest remained empty.

"Come out!" he growled, partly angrily, but mostly just frusteratedly. "Come out! You brought me here!"

A golden she-cat melted from the shadows. She turned to Stormtalon and blinked those beautiful eyes at him. "Stormtalon."

"Goldenwing?" asked Stormtalon, remembering Kestrelstar's mate, who had died when he was just a kit. "What are you - I mean, what am I doing here? MightyClan swore off StarClan!"

Goldenwing's beautiful eyes narrowed. "You cannot swear off StarClan," she told him. "You are one of our champions."

"Champion?" blinked Stormtalon, confused.

"Our Chosen Cats," explained Goldenwing. "We have given each of these cats our hopes, dreams, and trust, as well as.." she treated the next word delicately. "Powers."

"Powers?" asked Stormtalon. "You bestowed me...powers?"

Goldenwing nodded slowly. "You haven't had a chance to use them," she cautioned. "they are quite useful - perhaps the most useful, but, like the others, they must be used with caution. You, Stormtalon, will always know the right path to take."

"What if I don't want them?" asked Stormtalon bravely. "MightyClan has sworn off StarClan, me as well. I don't want anything to do with this."

Goldenwing's eyes narrowed. "They can be removed," she said "as can your life. You would not join StarClan, Stormtalon, I warn you. There are far worse places."

Stormtalon lifted his head. "I am loyal to MightyClan."

Goldenwing growled loudly. "MightyClan is for the stupid, the doomed, and the self-hearty. You, Stormtalon, are none of these. You want only what is best for your Clan."

Stormtalon nodded, though distrustfully. "Of course."

"Look at your Clan!" cried Goldenwing "You are all crumbling into savages! You eat other cats, you kill each other for hardly any reason, and you relish the idea of killing others!"

"For the good of all," said Stormtalon quickly.

"So that your _cause_ can succeed?" sneered Goldenwing. "This is not the TreeClan I knew."

"We are greater now," Stormtalon puffed out his chest.

Goldenwing spat with distaste. "Greater? You are savages. Stormtalon, you are smart. You are a _chosen cat_ of StarClan! Do not be a fool. You know the right path to take - always, even when it is not something tangible. You know what you must do. You must leave MightyClan before it destroys your soul more than it already has!"

Stormtalon flinched at the harsh words. "MightyClan is for the best," he insisted. "I look around, and I see the cats that I can trust. The powerful ones."

Goldenwing looked at him a long moment, and then all the fight drained out of her with a sigh. She stared at him mournfully. "Then perhaps it is too late for you." Stormtalon blinked, unsure of what to say. "Just..be sure it's what you want," Goldenwing said slowly, studying him.

"I am sure," Stormtalon insisted, but he was unable to meet her gaze.

"No, you're not," declared Goldenwing. And then, there was a breeze, and the picture faded away.

* * *

Milkbird purred in pleasure as her father, Blackear, appeared in a shining glade, his black fur dotted with stars. "Blackear!" she called, leaping onto his back as she alwasy did. He growled playfully and shook her off, springing onto her and pawing her white belly. Purring, Milkbird pawed at his face. They play-fought a minute longer before sitting up.

"Who are things?" Milkbird asked, as she always did.

"StarClan doesn't change," he reminded her, purring loudly.

"How is Tawnysky?" Milkbird asked, thinking of the mother that had raised her, claiming to be her mother and Blackear's mate to cover his horrible mistake that was Milkbird and... Rainsong, her sister. Milkbird had been distraught when Blackear and Tawnysky had died - soon after each other, near the end of her apprenticeship.

"Lovely as ever," answered Blackear, purring still.

"What about... Petaldrop?" Milkbird repressed a shudder as she uttered her real mother's name.

Blackear, too, looked uneasy, his purr rumbling to a stop. He blinked several times before answering, "She watches you and Rainsong with love and happiness each day."

"Do you see her?" demanded Milkbird.

Blackear hesitated. "StarClan is different from the Clans. We can love each other here." When Milkbird didn't respond, he told her gently, "She loves you very much, you know."

Milkbird worked the starry dirt with her claws. "Then why doesn't she come and see me as you do?"

"Your mother can be very shy," answered Blackear. "Watching and speaking to you are very different. I think she is afraid you may be angry with her." He paused, waiting for a response that never came. "Tawnysky doesn't visit you either," pointed out Blackear quietly.

"But I _know _she loves me!" Milkbird protested. "I can still smell her at night, and feel her pelt when I need comfort. I never even _saw_ Petaldrop."

Blackear inclined his head. "Rainsong feels much the same way."

Milkbird actually took a step back. "She knows?"

Blackear nodded. "Petaldrop went against the will of StarClan to tell her this very night."

Milkbird blinked slowly, trying to sort out her feelings about this latest bit of information. "Is that why you came to see me?"

"No," Blackear was shaking his head, his tail swished about anxiously. "I have come to...give you a gift."

"Gift?" Milkbird said blankly, thinking of the time he had brought her a beetle to play with - when she was still in the nursery.

"Yes. From StarClan."

"StarClan?" Milkbird blinked slowly. "But...MightyClan swore off StarClan."

"You're speaking to me," Blackear pointed out. Milkbird flinched. "Besides, I don't truely believe you enjoy MightyClan, and neither does the rest of StarClan."

"But...I'm loyal," whispered Milkbird.

Blackear shook his head. "You are loyal to the warrior code, not MightyClan."

Milkbird tilted her head, tail swinging as she tried to find a difference between the two. "But why is StarClan giving me a gift?"

"We always do to those strong enough to control them in times of need," Blackear answered. "You have been chosen, Milkbird. It is a great honor."

Milkbird's eyes narrowed. "Why me?"

"You are strong," Blackear answered. "Your skills will be needed, along with the others."

"Others?"

"Yes. Leaf, Blossom, Honey, Storm -"

"Storm?" Milkbird asked blankly. "As in Stormtalon?"

"Yes, Milkbird. The others are," Blackear shuddered, "Star and" he locked her eyes. "Your sister, Rain."

"But..." Milkbird was shaking her head. "Why give so many cats powers. What is the need?"

"MightyClan is the need."

"But...what is my power?"

Blackear hesitated. "Yours is the dual of your sister's. She is the leader all cats want to follow. You are the warrior that can make cats do as you please. I do warn, you though, Milkbird, yours is a terrible power that I encourage you to use only in your times of great need."

" 'Make cats do as I please'? What does that mean?" Milkbird was trembling, though she didn't know why.

"You can read and control cats' minds," Blackear said in a way that struck Milkbird as gently.

"What?" Milkbird's heart was racing and her mind spinning. She couldn't process this information.

"The others will help you," Blackear consoled her. "Your skills will soon be needed desperately." Milkbird noticed that her father was fading, as he always did when he left her.

"But when?" she asked desperately.

"It will all begin at dawn," Blackear's voice whispered, and then he was gone.

* * *

All the chosen cats woke with a start at the same moment. All felt the ache of their minds, and a sudden, twinging tug at their chests, where their hearts and souls were. All felt the need for fresh air. All padded out from their dens, whether it was a warm warriors den or a cold, hard one, or a warm nursery, a cold, hard apprentice den, or an empty medicine clearing.

They all felt different now that they knew they were chosen. Each thought of the others, rolling the names in their heads.

Rain.

Blossom.

Leaf.

Storm.

Honey.

Milk.

Star.

Each felt a strange connection to the others - the way all do when matters like this happen, and stratagy strikes.

* * *

**Van: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Kai: La da de Can't you see? I hate Marcus So dearly!**

**Van: That totally just ruined my 'dun dun dun'... ****Anyway, we're curious as to see something. Who is your favorite of the seven personality-wise? What about power-wise? Or maybe plot-wise so far? Or even name-wise?**

**Kai: So dearly I hate Marcus! Can't you see? La da de**

**Van: Kai, remember, we are going to share our favorites now.**

**Kai: So me fa! Do le la! Sue too do! Of course I do!**

**Van: Okay... My favorite personality-wise is...either Honeyheart or Milkbird.**

**Kai: Blossomkit for me!**

**Van: Power-wise would definetly be Starpaw. I mean he is _StarClan..._wait, is that going to be his warrior name then...? O_o Kai normally does names.**

**Kai: I like the idea, but don't take my job. For my power-wise, it would have to be Honeyheart. It's so tragic *sigh***

**Van: Plot-wise...Since Kai and I kind of know what is going to happen, ours are probably going to be different answers. Mine would have to be Leafpaw and Starpaw, which is fair because I know why they are going to be linked.**

**Kai: Easy! Honeyheart and her kits!**

**Van: Yeah, we know, you like Honeyheart... Name-wise! Easily, Rainsong!**

**Kai: Are you KIDDING ME? That is definetly Stormtalon.**

**Van: Oh, spoiler time!**

**Kai: *ahem* Stormtalon is a bit harsh a name, describing the worst of storm, rains, tsunamis, ect. Rainsong is the gentler version. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, right, right? Does this connect them? MWA HA HA HA! **

**Van: Lightning, yet again...**

**Kai: I have people.**

**Van: And, with that, we must say goodbye.**

**Kai: GOODBYE!**

**Van: Next chapter's the "talk" between MightyClan and SunClan. Review so we'll update quicker.**


	12. Leaf Rain, Star Milk Storm, Honey

**Van: CHAPTER 11!**

**Kai: Van has officially posted a new story to link to this one.**

**Van: It has all of the chosen cat's charecter sheets for the Warriors Adventure Game, as seen on warriorcats. com.**

**Kai: We thought it might be cool for you to play the game with them.**

**Van: We did once - it was pretty cool!**

**Kai: Blossomkit died :'(**

**Van: But thankfully, that's not in the book! So we continue the story now!**

**Kai: It begins with a short from Leafpaw as she watches the sun rise, and she recieves her first while-awake prophecy.**

**Van: Then we go to Starpaw/Honeyheart/Stormtalon's point of view as MightyClan leaves to "talk" with SunClan.**

**Kai: And then Honeyheart will cover what happens.**

**Van: Enjoy!**

**Kai: Review!**

* * *

Leafpaw stared as the dark midnight sky faded to the soft, peachy colors of dawn. She shivered yet again that night, as she had been doing ever since her dream of Fuzzypelt and Spotkit. She had seen each of the horrible pictures flash in the black sky, and had known with some _certainty_ that they would come to pass, whether she was there to witness them or not.

And now, faced with the wonderful familiarity of dawn, the warmth and comfort of it, she felt a panic build inside her; a kind of anticipation, as she would feel before a terrible storm. She knew with that certainty that was her power as a seer, that something horrible was about to happen - something that StarClan had never meant to be.

And she knew that Rain - Rainsong, that is, was somewhere nearby. She had to talk to her. Leafpaw crept through the bushes, trying to stay quiet and not alert any cat. She crept around the border of the camp, away from the quiet, cold medicine cat den, and up the tunnel, where she literally bumped up against Rainsong, her brown pelt creamy in the moonlight.

"Leafpaw?" whispered Rainsong, turning. Her eyes were gleaming, reflecting the sunrise's light. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Leafpaw straightened up, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws and glancing at the sunrise, lighting up the darkness. _The truth coming out..._ Leafpaw thought and then shivered, because she knew that she hadn't put that thought in her head.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rainsong guessed, sympathy lighting up her eyes.

Leafpaw nodded, not looking to Rainsong. "You too?" she already knew that answer with a sudden certainty. StarClan had sent a dream to all of the seven - Leaf, Rain, Honey, Blossom, Storm, Milk, and...Star.

Rainsong mewed a quiet agreement, staring at Leafpaw's unending gaze to the sunrise. "Any dreams about...Spotkit?" she ventured.

Leafpaw finally turned to meet her gaze. "Yes," she mewed "Rainsong, we need to talk. Spotkit told me...everything."

Rainsong stared at the young appentice. "Everything?" she mewed, thinking of Petaldrop's secret and Mousesky's revelation of her powers. Did Leafpaw know these as well?

Leafpaw nodded. "Of the others, of the plight the Clans are in, and of my powers," she mewed softly, tearing her gaze back to the sunrise, visible shivering. "As Mousesky told you."

Rainsong eyed the apprentice warily. "How did you...?"

Leafpaw tore her gaze back again to Rainsong. "Spotkit told me that I am a seer, diviner, interpreter of the future." She paused, expecting Rainsong to fess up about her own power.

"I...Mousesky told me that I am...a leader. That all cats will want to follow me. That I am destined to..."

"...lead LightClan," Leafpaw whispered, as she knew it was true. Pictures of Rainsong standing on a rock ledge, yowling to a mass of cats below flooded into her brain. Shivering, she shook them off, turning to Rainsong. "I know."

"What else do you know?" Rainsong breathed, flicking her tail to the sunrise. "Something to do with that, I suppose."

"Yes," Leafpaw whispered, turning back to the sunrise. "Something's about to happen, and even StarClan no longer has a say in it."

"What can we do?" Rainsong hardly dared imagine.

Leafpaw closed her eyes, and saw the ginger she-cat from her dreams racing across the river, refrozen temporarily. "We wait," she answered. "By where the river nears Treespot."

* * *

Starpaw was laying in his bed, unable to sleep after his dream of his sister. He sat up when he heard the sounds of cats talking quietly. He sat up quickly to see that Caramelpaw and Sockpaw has resumed their argument about Sockpaw going to the battle and Caramelpaw being left behind. "Shut up, you two," hissed Leapingpaw, sitting up from his nest and stretching.

"It's just not _fair," _Caramelpaw was complaining.

"Suck it up," hissed Toothpaw, stretching so that his smooth muscles rippled underneath his brown pelt. "Kestrelstar chose the cats to go. He knows what he's doing." He puffed out his chest and Starpaw remembered that he would be going.

"It's fine, Caramelpaw," Brightpaw reassured him. "I'm staying, and so is Robinpaw. We can all go practice battle, if you'd like." Brightpaw's bright green eyes slid onto Starpaw. "You could come too," she offered, "since Stormtalon is going to be gonig."

"I'd like that," Starpaw tried to sound sincere, but in truth his pelt was prickling uncomfortably. This was wrong - all wrong. MightyClan had it all wrong. They had sworn off StarClan - _him!_

"Let's go," hissed Muddypaw, pacing at the entance, obviously eager to get going. Leapingpaw jumped up and headed after her, the rest of the apprentices following in tow out of the brambles and into the center clearing of the wide, spreading camp.

Milkbird was sitting beside a tree in the warriors den, staring about at her sleeping clanmates as they woke. Most ignored her, but some looked at her curiously. Milkbird ducked her head, embarrised, because it was then that she realized that she was now an official traitor of MightyClan. She shivered, knowing that they could dispose of her at any moment. But that wasn't why she was staring around, feeling dizzy. She was dizzy because whispering in the back of her mind, were the thoughts of other cats.

_I hope there's a battle _Sootsharp was thinking_ those SunClan cats are pieces of fox dung - why should they deserve to be in MightyClan?_

_Why isn't Kestrelstar and Skystar letting me go? _Rockstorm was shifting his paws, looking ashamed of himself. _Did I do something wrong, maybe?_

_Why do we have to attack so early?_ Strongclaw was shifting his pelt _An attack at sunhigh would have been just as well._

And there were others. Each of the uncountable warriors had a loud voice in her brain, blocking out her own thoughts. And she could hear those of the apprentices in the den nearby, and the kits and queens. Curious, Milkbird tilted her head, listening for Stormtalon's thoughts. She now recognized him as one of her fellows. Was he, too, experiencing a special gift from StarClan at this moment? She found his voice easily and listened intently.

_Stupid StarClan. I'm a _MightyClan_ cat! I've sworn them off! Why wouldn't Goldenfrost listen to me? Pathfinder, indeed. I don't want this! Why does StarClan have to interfere?_

But then Milkbird withdrew from his thoughts, feeling her pelt burning. Hadn't Blackear warned her that this was a horrible gift, and not to use it when she mustn't? Firmly pushing away these thoughts (and the voices, as much as she could), she trotted out into the clearing. The first thing she spotted was Starpaw. "Star" Blackear had said. Did that mean that Starpaw, too, was a fellow? And why had he shuddered as he uttered the name?

Stormtalon stomped out of the den grumpily, swinging his tail in agitation. What was StarClan thinking, sending him dreams? The next time he saw Goldenfrost, he swore, he was going to shred her to bits, dead or no. Pathfinder, indeed! He didn't feel like one, in the slightest!

Stormtalon turned his mind from Goldenfrost to prey. He wouldn't have time to hunt this morning, and was glad for the good haul the last night - two mice and a small fledgling. Of course, he had eaten it all, since he no longer had to feed queens or elders. He glanced to his apprentice, sitting with the others and looking awkward. He may have to feed that tom as well, until he could hunt. It would only be small rations, but Stormtalon's stomach still hurt just to think about it.

"Hello," Tabbytooth padded up to him, and Stormtalon nodded back at her, remembering that the young new warrior would be going to SunClan as well. "Did you hear?" her tone was breathless.

"Hear what?" Stormtalon narrowed his eyes. What had happened? Had there been another fight? Already two had happened, started to prove oneself and raise their status. They had killed three warriors and one apprentice so far.

"Squirreltooth had her kits!" purred Tabbytooth, sitting down beside him.

"All healthy?" Stormtalon asked quickly. Squirreltooth had been in TreeClan.

"Well, all but one," Tabbytooth's eyes clouded. "Two, Yellowkit and Largekit, are fine. Strong and healthy. But the other...she's small and thin, and...Kestrelstar pronounced her Weakkit." Tabbytooth's mew was keening. "They had Squirreltooth kill her."

Stormtalon blinked, for a moment confused, before understanding. A weak kit would only hinder the Clan as a weak warrior. But a queen kill her own kit? Was that truely necessary?

"Cats of MightyClan!" Kestrelstar jumped up onto the tree branch, with Skystar close behind. "It is now time to depart!" his tail flicked towards the sunrise. "Come with me, as we determine the future of the forest!"

"MightyClan!" called Stormtalon, and the chorus was cheered by some and growled by others. And all the cats privlaged enough to go plunged out of the camp after Kestrelstar, never feeling more confident.

* * *

Honeyheart padded out of the nursery, tail flicking worridly. She rushed up to Firefrost, the deputy. "How did the twilight patrol go?" she demanded. Firefrost shrugged, her pelt neatly groomed and cascading the light like a flame bursting to light. Honeyheart shivered. Would one of her children look like that, the one able to control fire?

"Undistrubed," she mewed calmly. "We're sending out extra patrols though, so you don't have to worry." Her tail flicked to brush Honeyheart's stomach. "It's not good for kits."

"Where's Dustpath?" Honeyheart's mew shook. "Ashhead?"

"Dustpath volunteered for the dawn patrol," Firefrost answered. "I told him that he'd have to rest when he got back." She shook her head. "He's really eager to patrol. I think he wants to make sure that you and those kits," Firefrost flicked her tail at Honeyheart's stomach again. "are alive and well."

Honeyheart bristled slightly at the mear mention of it, thinking of her dream. Could Mossstar really have been telling the truth? "I can take care of myself," she muttered. "He needn't worry so much."

Firefrost purred. "Toms will always worry." She paused, her face showing a bit of worry. "Ashhead hasn't left his nest. He isn't ill, but he refuses to get up. Birdflight is seeing him." Firefrost gazed at Honeyheart momentarily. "Do you know of anything that is...wrong with him?"

Honeyheart gazed across the quiet, sun bathed clearing to the warriors den. How could she tell Firefrost a secret that was only Ashhead's? How could she explain the feeling of knowing that your kits were completely beyond your reach? Her stomach clenched as she knew the feeling, one that she had known since her dreams. Owlpaw padded past with Graymask and Lionclaw, his mother and father, and she watched the way they all looked at each other, gazes so full of love and happiness. How could she tell Firefrost that both she and Ashhead were being denied that pleasure?

"He feels alone," she muttered, using the same excuse that she had told Dustpath. Her stomach clenched with guilt, she turned to face Firefrost. "I'll try to speak to him. I may be able to...get to him."

Firefrost nodded slowly, her eyes cool and measuring. "I would be thankful if you did that. SunClan's warriors are few, and we need his strength, now more than ever if TreeClan and LightningClan are planning something. I doubt they would overlook us as they did last time."

Honeyheart shivered at the thought of being pushed out of their territory as MoonClan had been. Was that what Mossstar had meant by "in your time of great need"? "I'll talk to him," she assured Firefrost, padding away with a flick of her tail.

Ashhead was indeed simply lying in bed, looking exhausted and upset. When Honeyheart called his name softly, he lifted his head to show bleary eyes. "Icehead?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

"No," Honeyheart tried to hide her alarm, edging over to him to press her pelt against his comfortingly. "It's Honeyheart."

Ashhead stared at her a moment before ducking his head. "Honeyheart," he muttered. "Right."

Honeyheart pressed her fur deeper into her brother's unkempt fur. Was he really his far gone? No wonder Firefrost was worried about him. "Ashhead, have you eaten much in the past sunrises?"

Ashhead looked up at her, his eyes showing some sign of recognition. "Eat?" he muttered. "A frog."

Honeyheart's eyes narrowed as she remembered the partly eaten frog from the night before. "Come with me," she urged him. "You should eat, and we can talk."

"About Spotkit and Leafkit?" Ashhead stood up as he thought of them.

"Hush about it, won't you?" whispered Honeyheart, glancing around the thankfully empty den. "You do want it to be a secret."

Ashhead didn't look too sure about that, but he followed her out of the den and into the cheerful clearing. He slouched over to the side, covered by some marshland greens. Honeyheart watched him worridly before turning with a sigh and fetching them two frogs and a lizard to share.

"C'mon, eat," she urged him, pushing the largest frog at him. He stared at it a moment before taking a mouthful, not swallowing.

"Swallow," Honeyheart prompted, watching as he slowly swallowed. _Good StarClan! Must I walk him through even the simplest tasks?_ She bent down to take a bit herself, relishing the taste of it in her mouth.

"I need my kits," muttered Ashhead. "I need to see them."

Honeyheart swallowed nervously, her tail flicking. "That's dangerous," she commented, studying him. "Seeing as their MoonClan. Maybe at a Gathering?"

"It's soon, isn't it?" Ashhead looked more himself, glancing to the sky and apparently just noticing it was nearing sunhigh.

Honeyheart nodded. "Just a few sunrises. But, Ashhead," her tone took a warning quality. "You musn't keep acting like this, if you are to go. Firefrost is not likely to send a cat who sits in his nest all day. You need to act like a warrior."

Ashhead turned to her. "Firefrost doesn't believe in me?"

_Great StarClan, not even I do! _"She's not likely to if you do nothing to prove yourself."

"Maybe I should just become MoonClan," muttered Ashhead, staring at his paws.

Honeyheart felt her heart pounding with terror at the thought of losing her brother, and maybe having to - StarClan forbid! - fight him one day. "Now, there will be no talk of that!" she cried. "SunClan needs you. We are so short of warriors after that greencough epidemic last leaf-bare, and we were always smaller than the other Clans. SunClan _needs you."_ she stressed. "Not MoonClan."

"But my kits need me," muttered Ashhead.

"No, they don't," Honeyheart insisted. "Don't you trust Icehead to mother them properly?"

"Icehead," Ashhead keened. "We were so young, so foolish."

Honeyheart sucked in a breath, impatient. She was about to tell how foolish he _was _being when the yowl came from the tunnel. "Ambush! Ambush!"

Honeyheart jumped up, looking around wildly. It was just what she had feared, the fear that Mossstar had almost confirmed the night before. Dustpath raced into the clearing, blood flowing from a scratch on his brow. "Send reinforcements!" he called "TreeClan and LightningClan have merged with loaners and kittypets to abolish us!"

"Where?" Thornstar rushed from her den to demand.

"By the border with LigtningClan," Dustpath answered, panting, "where the frogs are plenty."

"How many?" Firefrost was glancing aound her clanmates, already planning.

"Countless," Dustpath's eyes were wide. "Many more than we have."

There was silence to greet these words. Then, Lionclaw called out, "Do we have any chance, then?" Honeyheart felt he hopes sink to her paws. Were they going to be driven out, like MoonClan? Ashhead, for once, was on his paws and alert.

"I don't know," Dustpath answered solemnly. "When I came for help, Owlpaw had already left us. Hazelnose and Longwing were trying to hold them off. But there were so many..." Dustpath's eyes were almost haunted as he glanced around wildly. "I don't think they had a chance. They...they..." he broke off, panting. "they offered us a place in what they called MightyClan. When we refused, they said they would have to kill us then..."

A loud, keening wail rose to the news. Greymask, Owlpaw's mother, was buring her nose in Lionclaw, his father's fur. "Owlpaw!" Honeyheart shivered at the wail. Would there be any of them left to wail for the lost by sundown?

"We have to send reinforcements, to see what we may do," Thornstar declared.

"Right," agreed Firefrost, eyes narrowed as she glanced around the cats. "The camp may no longer be safe. Dustpath, you take Berrysky, Sunnykit, Windkit, Honeyheart, Stonestorm, and Seedfire to the far border, to safety." Her eyes met Honeyhearts, and flickered to Ashhead. "Ashhead, will you join them?"

Ashhead straightened, looking eager to prove himself as he met his deputy's eyes. "If that's where I'm needed." Firefrost flicked her tail, looking satisfied and relieved.

"Birdflight, Nightshine, will you fight, and heal your Clanmates?" Thornstar called. Birdflight stepped forward, and spoke for her apprentice as well, as her mouth was full of herbs. "Medicine cats have, in the most desperate times, fought beside their warrior clanmates. If this isn't desperate, than what is?" her tone was grave.

Thornstar dipped her head. "Then I shall lead Firefrost, Lionclaw, Greymask, Birdflight, and Nightshine to see what must be done." she looked to Honeyheart, perhaps realizing she was the cat in the other patrol most capable at the moment. "If all is lost, we shall meet you at Treeplace, where we shall flee."

Honeyheart dipped her head, and Firefrost stepped forward. "SUNCLAN, ATTACK!" she called, and the patrol rushed away from the camp, to the aid of the hopefully alive Longwing and Hazelnose.

"Dustpath!" cried Honeyheart, rushing towards her mate and feeling dizzy. Was she really that close to kitting? What if the kits decided they wanted to come now...? She pushed the thought away. If StarClan was watching her, they wouldn't let that happen. She buried her nose in her mate's fur, wanting comfort but finding none.

"It's okay," he nosed her off. "we're going to safety, remember? You have nothing to fear," but his eyes spoke a different story - of fear and worry. The ground seemed to shift under her, and Honeyheart leaned against him for support. "Are you okay?" his eyes were clouded.

"I - I'm fine." she forced herself to stand by herself and stop trembling. "Are you okay?" she asked, beginning to lick his wound before he pulled away.

"We have to go," he insisted, and Honeyheart glanced around, seeing the eldlers, Stonestorm and Seedfire, looking positively angry. Berrysky was pulling her terrified, confused kits close. "I want to fight!" Windkit called before Berrysky hushed him. Ashhead was watching Dustpath and Honeyheart with positive jelousy. Honeyheart shifted her paws. "Let's go."

The cats crept quickly through the marshes. Sunnykit and Windkit were squeaking with excitement for being out of the camp. Honeheart, holding Windkit in her jaws, found him squirmier than a mouse. She watched the toms supporting the elders, and felt a pang of worry at how forlorn they all seemed - all but the kits, that is.

The kits inside her kicked and squirmed. She felt like she might fall, and she realized with a start how many there were, according to Mossstar - five! Five kits, all trying to kill each other! They may even be born in a battle! _How fitting _she thought sullenly, hating herself for even thinking that. _Why my kits? Why my Clan? Why my mate and brother? Why me? Why not some other cat? I can't do this, StarClan. Why you chose me eludes even my wildest imagination._

"Wait." Dustpath stopped silently, Stonestorm panting at his side, as he scented the air. "Is that...?"

Before Honeyheart had a chance to even scent herself, at least eight cats leapt out of the marsh, yowling. Shocked, Honeyheart dropped Windkit, covering him up and snarling. The SunClan cats pressed against each other until the eight had them surrounded.

"Oh, hello again!" one muscled cat called, almost cheerfully, at Dustpath, who snarled in response. "Did you go to try and save your queens and elders. Pitiful."

"Pitiful, indeed, that you thought you could withstand us," laughed a ginger. "Kestrelstar is torturing your leader now, slowly ripping each life from her..." she drifted off tauntingly, and Honeyheart hissed in terror, fur on end, as her kits squirmed more. Were they trying to kill each other, still inside her? The thought made her faint as she imagined Thornstar dying slowly time and time again, until she lay still...

"Now it's your turn!" cried a grey, taking a step towards Sunnykit. Berrysky hissed and covered up her kit.

"Wait a minute, Sorrelclaw," another grey said slowly. "MightyClan needs kits." He glanced around the cats, who nodded or growled agreement and he turned to the SunClan cats. "We shall show you one last act of mercy, and give you one last offer: Will you join us in MightyClan."

"We shall not!" spat Dustpath.

"We are loyal to SunClan!" hissed Ashhead, surprising Honeyheart. After all these sunrises, he seemed his normal self.

"We shall fight," Seedfire declared, standing on his own, but looking determined and stronger than he had in moons.

Stonestorm panted feebly, but did not attempt to stand on his own. "We are SunClan," he mewed firmly.

The grey turned to Berrysky, still hiding her kits. "What about you?" he asked quietly. "What about your kits? Don't you want a life for them, a chance for you all to...live?" Berrysky didn't hesitate by hissing a stream of insults at him. Honeyheart blinked in surprise at this outburst from the gentle queen. Without even blinking twice, the grey turned to Honeyheart. "And you? Your kits haven't even been granted life yet."

Honeyheart hesitated, thinking how easy it may be to accept and forget about SunClan - about being StarClan's chosen - about conflicting kits. But then she glanced at Dustpath, looking at her in a clearly apologetic and desperate way. He was her mate. They were going to stand together. "Forget it!" she hissed, ears down. "a life with cats like you is no better than StarClan!"

The cats' ears flattened at the mention of StarClan, as though it was a forbidden topic. "Fine, then," the grey said. "You chose this yourself."

"Run!" hissed Dustpath to Honeyheart and he leapt for the grey, clearing a path for Honeyheart to escape upon. Honeyheart hesitated, glancing at her mate and brother. Would they die? And the elders, hardly able to stand, let alone fight. And Berrysky, crouched over her kits. She couldn't leave them, though the kicking in her stomach urged her to.

"Run!" cried Dustpath to her. She took a step towards him, but then saw that she had an opponent of her own. The grey she-cat, Sorrelclaw, was crouched and studying her. When Honeyheart saw the fierce look on the cat's face, she didn't think it was...mortal. That's when she followed Dustpath's advice and ran, her chest achind with cowardance at the thought of it.

Honeyheart had always been a fast cat, and, unbalanced as she was, she was able to run fast enough to stay away from Sorrelclaw. Heart pounding and world shifting, Honeyheart ran without knowing where she was going. The world blurred around her, and all that mattered was racing fast, getting away from the cat - the _creature_ behind her.

Honeyheart knew that Sorrelclaw was gaining on her quickly, and she realized that she was leaving the marshland, and into the trees,where Sorrelclaw obviously had the advantage. Her heart beat quicker. She couldn't die! Her kits couldn't die! Honeyheart raced on, hardly seeing anything until she was upon it, uncomfortable in this strange enviroment. She sped into the Treespot, and realized that Sorrelclaw slowed slightly. Was she surprised? Ordered not to leave SunClan territory. But, still, she continued closing in, and Honeyheart raced on, out of Treespot, and into some other Clan's territory - she was too tired to notice which.

She felt the ground change under her paws and noticed that she was running on a frozen river. Wildly, she looked around, slipping about. What if the ice was to break...?

Behind her, there was a cracking noise. Without looking, she knew that Sorrelclaw was causing the ice to break behind her. Honeyheart pelted on, desperately trying to make out the next shore. Were those cats she saw...? Honeyheart bounded, lightly as she could manage, across the ice. There was a splashing noise, and Honeyheart knew, with a sickening sort of realization, that Sorrelclaw had fallen in. Terrified, Honeyheart bounded foreard, ignoring the cracks in the ice appearing all around her. The other end of the river came into focus, and she saw many trees as well as two cats. The larger one, a brown with white flecks, was standing as though wanting to help her, and the smaller red, orange, and brown had her tail up to block the older, gazing at Honeyheart with knowing, trusting, and encouraging eyes.

Honeyheart streaked on, until the bank was so close that she could almost taste it. She raced on, sliding partly, and running the rest. Her vision was blurring, heart beating, and head spinning. Her kits were squirming so much now, she was scared her stomach might split. Panting, she collapsed upon the ice, and slid and scooted herself the rest of the way to the bank.

Immediately, she felt teeth grasp her scruff, pulling her onto the firm ground. "Thank StarClan!" gasped a voice. Honeyheart blinked blearily, seeing the brown's face before swirling browns and greens, so different from the marshes.

"Honey," the younger's mew was firm and relieved, and even slightly amused as she added, "So glad you could join us." That was the last Honeyheart heard or saw before she lost conciousness.

* * *

**Van: Wow, that ended up long!**

**Kai: But I think it was our best yet!**

**Van: So review and tell us what you thought!**

**Kai: Or PM**

**Van: BYE!**


	13. Honey Leaf Rain, Blossom

**Van: CHAPTER 12!**

**Kai: We aren't feeling too horrible to you today, so we won't hold off on what happens to Honeyheart. She's first, with appearences from Leafpaw and Rainsong as well.**

**Van: And then we'll transfer to Blossomkit basically so you know she still lives. Leopardpaw gets a sign from StarClan!**

**Kai:**** Enjoy!**

* * *

"Honey?" a paw was prodding Honeyheart's side. She blinked her eyes open, to see the brown, orange, and red cat from beside the river. "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake," Honeyheart muttered. She shifted slightly and found herself in a nest of bracken and moss, so different from the fronds they used on the moor. "Can I sit up?" Her belly felt big and awkward in this nest.

"If your careful," the cat warned. "You've healed awfully fast, but you should still be careful."

"Healed?" muttered Honeyheart, sitting up. It felt as though all her muscles ached, and her head was still spinning. "Was I hurt?" She couldn't seem to remember if she was hurt or not. Thinking of the scratch Dustpath had had, her heart ached with worry. Was he okay? Was he alive?

"Just a bit shocked," the cat settle on her haunches uneasily. "I was afraid it might make your kits come early."

"I thought they would, too," agreed Honeyheart quietly. "They're still a moon away."

"I can tell," the cat nodded. Honeyheart studied her. She looked barely an apprentice, yet seemed so knowledgeable about healing. The cat shifted her paws. "Are you okay now?"

"My heart's pounding fit to burst," Honeyheart confided.

The cat's whiskers twitching in amusement, she disappeared momentarily into a split rock. Honeyheart stared about herself, marveling at the tree's height and the different smells. She heard a squirrel chatter from a nearby tree. The cat slipped back out, with a leaf on her paws. "Here," she said, unrolling the leaf to reveal a sticky looking mixture. Honeyheart beant forward to breath in the bitter forest smell, then drew back. "What is it?" she asked nervously.

The cat looked a bit shocked, but answered levely, "Thyme poltice, Honey. If you want, I could give you the actual leaf, but it will be easier for you to process this way, what with the kits. Of course, my first choice would have been to give you poppy seeds, but, of course, that can hurt kits, and besides, it will make you sleep, and Wildstar is most anxious to see you, Honey."

_Wildstar? Am I in MoonClan?_ Honeyheart shook her head angrily. First thing came first. "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. "I don't recal meeting you before."

The cat, to her surprise, was purring. "I suppose we haven't," she mewed. "StarClan told me you were coming, though I don't know your full name, Honey..."

"heart," answered Honeyheart. "Honeyheart."

"Pleased to meet you," the cat answered. "I'm Leafpaw." Honeyheart's heart pounded as she remembered Mossstar's words. She had mentioned a 'Leaf,' hadn't she, amongst the chosen ones? "Yes," Leafpaw continued "I see you remember me well now, don't you. I did think that StarClan would mention me. The other cat, the brown, beside the river, that was Rainsong. She knows, as well."

"I'm in MoonClan?" Honeyheart asked, head spinning again. This was too much to take in.

"Yes," Leafpaw's eyes narrowed at the thyme poltice. "I'd eat that if I were you. For your kits, if nothing else."

"Oh," Honeyheart turned her gaze to the poltice, shuddering inwardly at the sight of it. But then she remembered Dustpath and Ashhead and Berrysky and her kits and the elders, and how they were probably all dead...and she licked up the potice, trying to repel the urge to spit it out.

"Leafpaw?" called a voice from behind some brambles.

"That's the way into the camp," explained Leafpaw. "And that's Rainsong." Louder, "Come on in!"

The brown she-cat that Honeyheart remembered from the river appeared. Honeyheart detected a sense of worry in her, and undeniable leadership. She felt a pang. Was she MoonClan's deputy? What had happened to Sandeyes? Behind Rainsong entered a light brown she-cat that Honeyheart immediately recognized as Wildstar. Honeyheart hastened to dip her head.

"That's all right, lift your head," Wildstar said crisply, waiting until Honeyheart obliged to continue, "You have slept through yesterday and the night. I must say, my warriors have been in a fit to find who you are. They might have considered you a threat if not for those kits." Her tail waved at Honeyheart's swollen, aching stomach. "Unfortunately, I along with Sandeyes, was out on patrol when this occured, and I am happy to say that you were not concious to witness my Clan acting as such. Thankfully Rainsong here was able to calm them."

Rainsong dipped her head, looking embarrised. "It was nothing." But her tone betrayed, to Honeyheart at least, that she had simply been protecting another Chosen Cat, if nothing else. She dipped her head to Rainsong. "You saved me and my kits, and I am grateful to you."

Rainsong met her eyes, and they had a silent agreement, and both nodded. Leafpaw was watching them closely, head tipped to the side. Wildstar, too, was nodding.

"So, to save the curiosities of my warriors from influencing their actions, will you please make it clear to me why a SunClan queen would be chased by another cat across the ice?" Wildstar settled down, wrapping her tail around her paws as though ready to wait for a long story.

Honeyheart sighed, not wanting to relive the memories; not wanting to admit that her mate and brother and the rest of her Clan were probably dead. Her whole life, her family, her home! What a loss! How could it all just...disappear? She remembered that Mossstar had warned her of hard times ahead. Honeyheart lifted her gaze to meet all three of the she-cats before her.

"We were...attacked." she began.

While telling the story, Honeyheart noticed that Rainsong's tail kept quivering, as though wanting nothing more than to go and attack MightyClan herself, then and now, and finish this buisness. Leafpaw's head was cocked and she was staring at Honeyheart raptly, sometimes with hazy eyes, sometimes clear, as though living the story through Honeyheart's words. Wildstar sat quietly, searching Honeyheart's face with calm, cool attention.

When Honeyheart finished her story, there was a brief silence. Rainsong and Leafpaw shared a quick glance that was so fleeting that Honeyheart wondered if she'd imagined it. Wildstar, still studying Honeyheart's face, mused, "We would not have smelled the scent, for the wind has been against us."

"I met Sorrrelclaw once," Rainsong muttered. "I didn't recognize her on the ice. She looked so different...much more savage than she had seemed at the Gathering." Rainsong looked so torn and confused, Leafpaw's tail stroked her flank comfortingly.

"I'm so worried," whimpered Honeyheart, feeling ashamed of it, but being truthful. Wildstar's eyes immediately softened, and she said quietly. "You are welcome to stay here with us, at least until we get word of SunClan's fate." Wildstar's words filled her with hope, but Honeyheart saw the look that Leafpaw gave Rainsong, and knew that it was hopeless. All of SunClan was dead.

"I would like that," she murmured.

"I shall go and speak to Sandeyes about it," Wildstar decided. "Rainsong, shall you join me?"

Rainsong's eyes lit up slightly, but she shook her head. "In a moment, please. I wish to speak to Honeyheart about...Sorrelclaw."

Wildstar's eyes narrowed slightly, but she ascented, leaving the medicine clearing. Rainsong turned quickly to Leafpaw. "Just as you saw it, I presume."

Leafpaw met her eyes steadily. "I wish I could lie, but yes."

Rainsong cursed under her breath. Then she turned to Honeyheart. "I don't believe I've introduced myself properly. I am Rainsong."

"Honeyheart," Honeyheart replied with a dip of her head that hurt her stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Rainsong, catching Honeyheart's dizzying look. "Leafpaw, didn't you -"

"I did exactly what Fuzzypelt told me to," Leafpaw snapped back. Honeyheart jumped - it was the first time she had heard the she-cat speak in such a manner.

"Sorry," Rainsong sighed. "I'm just under...a bit of stress right now."

Leafpaw's gaze softened. "I know. But, getting to sit in with Wildstar and Sandeyes - that's big."

"Not really," sighed Rainsong. "It's just this stupid gift messing with their minds." Catching Honeyheart's eyes, she added, "StarClan's gift. I'm" her tone took a mocking quality "_a natural leader._ Hmph."

Leafpaw's pelt tensed. "Now, Rainsong -"

"Don't you 'Now, Rainsong' me," the brown's tone was light again. "Who's the warrior here?"

Leafpaw purred a moment before pushing Rainsong towards the bracken lightly. "You'd better go. I want to know what happens."

Rainsong snorted once more and padded off.

"Sorry about her," Leafpaw apologized, turning around to face a purring Honeyheart. "She's just been a bit...touchy ever since we had those dreams..the night you had yours too."

"How...did you know that?" Honeyheart stopped purring abruptly.

Leafpaw flinched. "Sorry. My gift," she quickly explained. "I'm a seer. I just...know these things."

Honeyheart blinked slowly. "Aren't all medicine cats?"

Leafpaw purred, looking happy. "Not to such an extent as I. Medicine cats recieve signs from StarClan. StarClan gave _me_ the power to recieve signs on my own, because even they can't know everything now." She flinched again. "Sorry."

Honeyheart looked at her belly. Did Leafpaw expect her to share about her gift as well? There was a short pause, and then Leafpaw asked, probably to change the subject, "Have you thought of names for your kits?"

Honeyheart shot her a quick glance. "You don't know them?"

Leafpaw shrugged. "I have seen them, as you have." she flinched. "Sorry. But I haven't heard their names."

"Me either," muttered Honeyheart. "Do you...know anything about them?"

"Nothing apart from that they are very powerful," Leafpaw answered. Honeyheart felt a gust of relief. Her gift she would like to keep a secret, at least for now.

"Where shall I sleep?" she asked

Leafpaw looked startled at the change of subject, but answered, "With the queens, if you want. Or you could sleep in here with me. It's rather quiet and lonely in here. I wouldn't mind some company. Of course, Icehead visits me sometimes, but I don't exactly like her picking around in my herbs, even if she _did_ give birth to me -"

"Icehead's your mother?" Honeyheart blinked at Leafpaw, realizing with a shock that this was one of Ashhead's daughters. This was her niece.

"Yes," Leafpaw's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Ashhead's my brother," Honeyheart explained.

Leafpaw's tail flicked. "What of it?"

Honeyheart stared at Leafpaw in confusion a moment before she understood. "Icehead never told you."

"Told me what?" Leafpaw asked quickly.

"And neither did your gift," Honeyheart observed. "I'm supposed to."

"Tell me what?" Leafpaw repeated restlessly.

"Do you have a father, Leafpaw?" Honeyheart asked quietly.

Leafpaw immediately looked defensive. "He died before I was born," she said confidently.

"That's what Icehead told you," sighed Honeyheart. "But your real father was my brother, Ashhead."

Leafpaw's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, as though living visions of Icehead and Ashhead together. When her eyes cleared, she sighed a sigh of frusteration. "Why didn't Icehead or Flowereyes or Rainsong ever tell me?" she cried impatiently.

"You believe me?" Honeyheart asked in surprise.

"I just saw it," mewed Leafpaw dryly.

"And this means," Honeyheart said slowly, a glow in her chest as she thought of it. "That we're kin."

Leafpaw turned to study Honeyheart slowly. "It does."

Honeyheart purred slightly, trying not to think of Ashhead too much. "Where's Spotkit - Spotpaw, then?"

Leafpaw's eyes immediately clouded, and she said in a curt, unemotional voice of that of a cat that has lost all hope in the topic. "Spotkit was on the river. The ice broke, and she drowned. Just like Sorrelclaw."

* * *

Blossomkit sat up in her nest. It was the middle of the day, and Hawktail was outside in the clearing, insiting that an afternoon nap would be good for Sandkit and Blossomkit. Sandkit had quickly fallen asleep, but Blossomkit was restless. Ever since her dream a few nights ago, she had been treating her senses with new respect, unable to concieve that other cats didn't have the same senses as her.

She perred through the branches at Hawtail sunning herself with Mothtalon. Her mother was so happy, so sure that her kits were normal and safe. Blossomkit, however, did not feel safe or normal. at sleeping Sandkit. unease as she glanced back at sleeping Sandkit. Why wasn't he the Chosen Cat? After all, he was the tom. Why did it have to be her?

"Blossomkit!" Leopardpaw's sharp mew made Blossomkit start, and she glanced around a moment before spotting him quite a bit away, out of the den and on the marshes. His eyes were clouded, and Blossomkit knew that he couldn't see her. So why was he calling her?

Then Leopardpaw set off towards her, head bent against the strong wind, galloping towards her as fast as he could. Blossomkit's throat was knotted. What did he want? And why did he smell of fear? Leopardpaw skidded to a stop outside the den. "Get out here," he growled. Trembling, Blossomkit scampered out, staring at Leopardpaw. Did he...know?

"You know," decided Blossomkit out loud, trying to make her fur lie flat, and sit up tall. She didn't want to seem the moon-old kit that she was - not to Leopardpaw, and definetly not now.

Leopardpaw's growl was low. He studied her a moment before muttering, "I'm one of your medicine cats StarClan is supposed to tell me things before you. And if they don't you're supposed to consult me. And if you don't, I'm supposed to figure it out!" he trailed off, shaking his head. "How did I not notice? The evidence is right in front of me."

"Evidence?" Blossomkit's tail wavered nervously. "Am I not hiding it?"

Leopardpaw let out a dry purr. "Not in the least. I heard you just the other day, speaking to Sandkit about something Lizardpaw had just done on the other side of the territory."

"Oh," Blossomkit's throat was dry. "Yes. I didn't know about the...gift then."

"And, speaking of Sandkit, it is pretty obvious how much more...mature you are, as well as bigger..." he peered at her a moment before sighing. "StarClan is speeding your growth."

Blossomkit sucked in a breath. She hadn't thought of that, but now that she thought of it, she was much larger and more talented than Sandkit. "But why?" she asked. "I'm just a kit."

"But for how much longer?" sighed Leopardpaw, all anger gone, and fear remaining. "You're already the size of a three moon kit. Why would StarClan speed your growth if your talents won't soon be needed?" Both cats shuddered. "I have a bad feeling about this, Blossomkit."

"What...what all did StarClan tell you?"

Leopardpaw's eyes narowed immediately. "Of your powers, and that you would be important. That's all."

_So StarCan kept my compainions secret,_ Blossomkit realized._ Why? And should I tell him?_ That question hung in her mind a moment before she decided that StarClan must have had a reason to keep that information back, and she should heed this.

"Do you really think that something's going to happen?" Blossomkit wasn't surprised that her voice trembled.

Leopardpaw studied her gravely, maybe wondering about StarClan's choice just as much as she. "No," he answered. "I don't." Blossomkit felt relief wash over her, and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I think," Leopardpaw continued. "It has already started."

* * *

**Van: Oh yeah! Leopardpaw's making Blossomkit worry!**

**Kai: And Honeyheart and Leafpaw are bonding...aww...what a sweet Aunt-Niece relationship!**

**Van: Review!**

**Kai: Or PM**


	14. Storm Star Milk, Rain Leaf

**Van: CHAPTER 13!**

**Kai: The unlucky number... O_o**

**Van: Starting out with Starpaw/Milkbird as they describe the return of the MightyClan army, and have flashbacks on the day before.**

**Kai: Then we'll cut to a training session with Starpaw and Stormtalon.**

**Van: And then back to Rainsong so that she can cover the happenings in MoonClan.**

**Kai: And that'll get us to our 3,000 words!**

**Van: Enjoy!**

**Kai: REVIEW!**

* * *

Starpaw had spent the day of the battle mingling with the MightyClan cats and making a fool of himself. He had gone out to train with Robinpaw, Caramelpaw, and Brightpaw, anticipating time with cats his age, and hoping that they might teach him something. But how wrong he had been! They had rushed through the trees, leaving him far behind, and not bothered to teach him how to hunt. Starpaw had managed to perfect the hunting crouch by himself, but was unable to catch anything. He was forced to return with the others, head hung low in shame and stomach growling. He hadn't eaten since the day before in the garden...

"This squirrel is huge!" Caramelpaw boasted as he dragged the squirrel along with him. "It's going to be delicious - I might even grow bigger. That'll make Kestrelstar and Skystasr notice me!"

"Same here," agreed Robinpaw, clasping a fledgeling in his jaws, having already eaten two mice in the forest.

"We'll be ready for the next battle," Brightpaw agreed, and then they all glanced to Starpaw.

"You'll have to go out later, if you can," Brightpaw sighed in sympathy. The others muttered agreement.

"Will I have to train tonight?" Starpaw asked. "Since Stormtalon went on the battle and all?"

The apprentices had gazed at him as though he was insane. "Of course," was the answer. "And he'll expect you to have food for him as well as you, as he couldn't hunt and you could."

"But I haven't learned!" Starpaw had protested.

Robinpaw had glanced at Caramelpaw and muttered. "Only the weak need taught, and the weak are killed." And so the conversation ended, and Starpaw returned to the camp with his head held lower, shame, confusion, and fear residing in his heart.

When he had walked into the clearing with no prey, he had been forced the humiliation of watching other cats gourge themselves on their kill. Milkbird, watching him and thinking of how he was a Chosen Cat, had waved him over and slipped him a small mouse. Starpaw had blinked, and almost missed it. Milkbird was immediately talking to Mistyclaw once more.

When Stormtalon, heart lifting in happiness, had paraded into the clearing with the other victorious cats, there had been a loud, low growl of welcome. Kestrelstar, blood staining his claws, had leapt onto the tree beside Skystar. "Success!" he called. "Victory for MightyClan!"

"Victory for MightyClan!" it was echoed.

"We must remember the loss of Sorrelclaw, our only casualty. We salute her bravery for giving her life for her Clan's cause."

The Clan slowly growled the name, "Sorrelclaw" over and over, slowly speeding until the word was unintelligable, and Sorrelclaw was just a memory. Stormtalon's heart had lost all sorrow for Sorrelclaw's death. How much better this was than a vigil! Suddenly thinking of his apprentice, he looked for the black tom, who was standing quietly in the corner, eyes narrowed. What was he thinking?

Starpaw was wondering where Sorrelclaw was. He was sure that he would know if she was in StarClan - him, that is. Besides, she had sworn him off. So where was she? Where Sunny was? Or was Sunny in a place special for kittypets? Where did MightyClan cats go? To the opposite side of StarClan - the Dark Forest? Was she living on in Kestrelstar? Was that why he didn't sorrow her passing?

"MightyClan now has the rights to the plains of SunClan." announced Kestrelstar, and Skystar yowled in agreement. "And we now have three prisoners of SunClan!"

Milkbird watched as three cats were pushed forward. One looked no more than four moons, another a young warrior, and the other...Milkbird recognized her with a start - it was Firefrost, the deputy! The kit and the warrior looked terrified, crouching and trembling, yet Firefrost stood tall and proud...rebellious, maybe? Milkbird couldn't place it.

"These are Firefrost, deputy of SunClan, Nightshine, medicine cat, and Windkit. We offer you one last small act of mercy; will you join MightyClan, cats, or shall you die at the paws of one of our cats?"

Stormtalon knew that he and Kestrelstar already knew their answers. All the cats had been pinned and questioned. Nightshine and Firefrost were the only two to have agreed, and the two had begged for Windkit's life as well.

"I shall join!" Firefrost called. "MightyClan is great, and I would be proud to be part of it."

"Then come," Skystar ordered, and Kestrelstar and Skystar jumped off the branch. "Do you promise to live the true life of a warrior, swear off StarClan, and protect MightyClan's cause with your life?"

Firefrost didn't dip her head. She met Kestrelstar and Skystar's gazes evenly, before responding, "I do."

"Come," Kestrelstar ordered, and Firefrost took a step towards him. Kestrelstar lashed out, slicing the top of Firefrost's ear off cleanly. Blood gushed from the wound but Firefrost didn't flinch. "This is your Mark of the Warrior. Let it heal in the elements, so that it will show your strength and scar." Firefrost nodded curtly.

Skystar announced, "Firefrost, from this moment on, you shall be known as Fireclaw."

"Nightshine, shall you, too, join us?"

Nightshine stepped forward, head bowed. "MightyClan is strong and I would be a fool not to bed mercy from you. Foolish as my Clanmates." Her tone was bitter. "I will join you, but I beg that my name not be changed. I was named after my mother, Shinetail, who died in my kitting. I believe she would be proud of me now, but wish to keep my name after her."

Kestrelstar tilted his head, considering. "Very well," he agreed. "You may choose to change it later, if you find it does not suit you." Nightshine dipped her head.

"Do you promise to live the true life of a warrior, and in your case, a medicine cat, protect MightyClan's cause with your life, and swear off all of StarClan, including your mother?"

Nightshine shuddered, as did Starpaw. Did she realize that he was in the clearing? Medicine cats, he knew, had a strong connection with him, and did not mate as to be closer to him. Would she really swear him off and condemn herself to thus?

"I do." Nightshine answered.

"Then you shall serve with Windnose and Riversky as medicine cat under your name, Nightshine," announced Skystar.

"What about you, kit?" asked Kestrelstar. "Will you join us?"

Windkit was shuddering. "My sister and mother are dead." he muttered. "I don't want to die."

"You will die if you don't join us," Skystar mewed calmly.

"I don't want to die," repeated Windkit.

"Then you shall join," Kestrelstar decided. "Step forward. Windkit, from now on, you shall be known as Windpaw."

"Poppysharp shall mentor you," decided Skystar. Poppysharp stood beside Windpaw, chest puffed out and looking very formidable. Starpaw shuddered. Windpaw was just a kit. How could he make such a decision?

Then the cats took up the growl, "Fireclaw. Nightshine. Windpaw." Starpaw and Milkbird didn't utter a word, though Stormtalon was among the most enthusiastic.

When the growl died, Kestrelstar announced, "Windnose, Riversky, and Nightshine will heal wounds only so that the cat can manage. True warriors don't need herbs to heal."

Stomtalon, happy in heart, trotted off to the section of trees that served as the medicine den. MightyClan was growing. It had another medicine cat, another warrior, and another appentice, as well as a new section of territory. Soon they would rule the forest. He turned his gaze to his apprentice, looking timid and lost in the crowd. Was the cat worthy of MightyClan? Or would Stormtalon have to kill him?

Milkbird padded up to Mistyclaw. "Are you training Sockpaw tonight?"

"Yes," Mistyclaw had answered. "Why?"

Milkbird shrugged. "I had wondered if you may be free to hunt."

Mistyclaw shrugged in response. "Sockpaw's training comes first." Then, perhaps seeing the hurt in Milkbird's gaze, she added, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," Milkbird had sighed.

"Mistyclaw! Milkbird!" the yowl came from nearby, and Nettletooth appeared with Featherrock.

Milkbird and Mistyclaw could hardly mew greetings before bursting into quick talk. The two she-cats quickly, breathlessly explained that they were both bearing kits.

"Congratulations," Milkbird purred. "Who's the father?"

"Skystar," answered Featherrock.

"Kestrelstar," Nettletooth said.

"Kestrelstar?" echoed Mistyclaw. "I didn't think he would take a mate after Goldenfrost."

Nettletooth brsitled at the mention of the cat. "Goldenfrost is gone," she snapped. "in StarClan. Kestrelstar has me, now. That's all he needs."

"Still," muttered Mistyclaw to Milkbird when the two queens had padded off, "I heard that Squirreltooth's kits were Kestrelstar's as well."

Starpaw had padded up to Windpaw and welcomed him. The other apprentices were in their den, no doubt trying to sleep before training that night. The new apprentice was still trembling and refused to say a word. He did, however, lay down gratefully in the bracken nest Starpaw made him.

Before Starpaw could sleep, Stormtalon had padded into the den and was motioning him out of the nest. They left the camp not through the clearing, but out the side of the apprentice's den. Starpaw, heavy with exhaustion and empty with hunger (one mouse wan't very filling) padded blearily beside Stormtalon. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you how to hunt," Stormtalon answered, "Because you obviously can't do it yourself."

The forest was chattering with life, so Starpaw's hopes were high. He may actually manage to catch something, and wouldn't be so hungry! Then Stormtalon turned to him. "Crouch," he ordered.

Starpaw crouched down immediately. "Head up," ordered Stormtalon. "you won't be able to see your prey. Tail straight and _low, _for the sake of MightyClan! Better. Less weight on your front two paws."

Something clicked in Starpaw's head and he perfected the crouch immediately. Later, he guessed that it was the spirits of cats who had lived in the forest advising him on how to crouch. Then, however, Stormtalon had only grudgingly admitted, "Good. Now, scent for prey."

Starpaw lifted his nose, smelling for mouse like the one that Milkbird had given him. He spotted one in the roots of a tree nearby. Instinctively, he crept along. Now that he understood the crouch, he found that everything else came immediately. He crept towards the mouse, and then sprang, biting on it. The mouse stopped struggling almost immediately.

"Good." Stormtalon admitted. Starpaw, proud, turned with his mouse dangling from his jaws.

"That will be for me," Stormtalon motioned to Starpaw to give him the mouse. Disappointment filling him, Starpaw obeyed, and Stormtalon quickly gulped down the mouse. "Not quite enough to fill one's stomach, but it will have to do," Stormtalon admitted, studying Starpaw, and hope dawning in his heart. He had, subconciously, begun to like this cat. Maybe, if he kept this promise with hunting up, he would find fighting easy as well. And then, once he understood the customs, he would be a good MightyClan warrior. Maybe Stormtalon wouldn't have to kill him after all.

* * *

Rainsong padded out of the medicine den, shaking her head slightly. Leafpaw and Honeyheart were already very close, sleeping beside each other and joking like littermates. Rainsong was happy for them, but couldn't help feeling a bit left out. But, of course, that didn't matter. Honeyheart was extreemly worried about her Clanmates' wellfare, and was begging Wildstar to let her go to the Gathering that night. Of course, Leafpaw and Wildstar refused this, saying she was too near kitting to do such.

Leafpaw, herself, had spoken to Icehead. They had had reached an agreement, and Rainsong was glad to see the Icehead was with them more than she had been since Spotkit's death. Icehead came to speak with Honeyheart and Leafpaw whenever she was free, and the whole clan was happy for Leafpaw and Icehead. Of course, Wildstar, Rainsong, Honeyheart, Icehead, Leafpaw, and Sandeyes, the deputy, had decided that Honeyheart's relation to Leafpaw should be hidden. No one like half-Clan kits.

Rainsong, herself, had found herself among the senior warriors ever since bringing Honeyheart back to MoonClan. It had started as a way to tell Wildstar what had happened, but had grown until the warriors, including Sandeyes, respected Rainsong. There were rumors about Sandeyes retiring to the elder's den and Rainsong taking his place.

Rainsong personally didn't believe these rumors. Sandeyes wasn't a truely old warrior - he still had many moons to serve before moving to the elder's den. And Rainsong was not ready yet to become deputy.

"Echopaw?" Rainsong called into the apprentice's den. The black apprentice's head poked out of the hole.

"Yes?" she asked eagerly. "Are we going to train today?"

Rainsong nodded. "I've spent too long with Wildstar lately. I apologize."

Echopaw shrugged, climbing out and shaking her pelt. "It's okay. I don't mind training with Petalpaw and Flowereyes." She pressed up again her mentor briefly. "But I'm glad to train with you again."

Purring, Rainsong led the way up the tunnel, and out of the forest. "Let's go to the sandy hollow," she decided. "I want to see how you've improved in battle training."

"Flowereyes showed us how to do the leap-and-hold," Echopaw mewed happily.

"Good," purred Rainsong. "I can't wait to see how you did."

When the two reached the sandy hollow, they began with a quick scuffle demonstrating the high leaps that Rainsong had last taught Echopaw. After a few moments, Rainsong nodded. "Good," she purred. "That's coming on nicely. Now, show me that leap-and-hold."

Echopaw immediately leaped up onto Rainsong's back, gripping onto the sleek fur as much as she could without sinking her claws in. When Rainsong went to counter with the drop-and-roll, Echopaw seemed to expect it, flinging herself off Rainsong and landing nearby, already on her paws and ready to pounce again when Rainsong sat up. Purring, Rainsong mewed congratulations. Echopaw relaxed, purring as well. The warm light was cascading through the clearing.

"It's the warmest it's been in moons," purred Echopaw.

"I'll bet the river is completely unfrozen now," commented Rainsong, thinking of Sorrelclaw falling in and shuddering. "The Clan will have plenty of prey now. Let's go. I can teach you how to fish."

"Okay," Echopaw agreed enthusiastically, and the two raced across the territory to the river, where Rainsong found the river thawed and her apprentice adept at fishing.

"Can we go for a swim?" asked Echopaw breathlessly, after catching her second fish.

"Too cold," Rainsong purred. "And we don't know that the whole river is rid of ice. We don't want a piece of ice to come and hit us."

"Oh," Echopaw seemed disappointed.

"But we can soon," promised Raisnong. "But, for now, how would you feel if I asked Wildstar to let you go to the Gathering?"

Echopaw's eyes lit up. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course," Rainsong purred. "You've made amazing progress. I'm sure Wildstar will be happy for you to come."

And so that happy pair proceeded back to the camp. Rainsong realized that she hadn't felt so relaxed and happy since Spotkit had died. StarClan was taking that away from her. And when Rainsong saw Leafpaw, she was reminded that she couldn't leave her new obligations behind. Laying her prey on the pile, she instructed Echopaw to help herself. Then she took a fish and joined Leafpaw.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"More visions," muttered Leafpaw, glancing at the fish. "The river's melted? Good. No more cats can loose their lives to its icy waters."

Rainsong muttered quiet agreements, seeing Sorrelclaw fall into the water in her mind's eye and shuddering. No cat, not even a "MighyClan" cat, as Honeyheart had called them, deserved such a death.

"What did you see?" Rainsong asked suddenly.

"The Gathering tonight," Leafpaw answered, and refused to say another word.

* * *

**Van: Bum, bum, bum!**

**Kai: *crashes cymbols***

**Van: Hmmmm, I guess we're percussion people now.**

**Kai: Funny, I always thought I was a trumpet kind of person.**

**Van: And I a violin.**

**Kai: Huh.**

**Van: Anyway, review by PM or...review.**

**Kai: Firefrost, Nightshine, and Windpaw are traitors! O_o**

**Van: And what did Leafpaw see?**

**Kai: Find out in the next chapter!**

**Van: Coming Fall 2011**


	15. Star Storm Milk Rain Leaf Honey

**Van: CHAPTER 14!**

**Kai: Yes, cheering crowd of people, we love you! (Who let them in?)**

**Van: Oh, Kairi, there's no cheering crowd *Grumpy face* Because as far as I know, only two people are reading!**

**Kai: They know who they are...**

**Van: We are thinking of naming charecters after them! What now? Everyone's gonna review! :D**

**Kai: Anywho, this chapter's POV is messed up. Because almost all the Chosen Cats are at the Gathering, we switch around from POVs.**

**Van: Honeyheart and Blossomkit got left out of the fun.**

**Kai: "fun"**

**Van: Enjoy!**

* * *

The clearing was baked in moonlight and sprinkled in stars. Cats milled around, speaking and purring. Starpaw glanced down into it, wishing he could feel the easing peace that the cats below obviously felt. This was no night for fighting-he, as StarClan, saw to that. Yet somehow, he was sure that blood would be shed by the end of the evening.

Beside the small black cat, Stormtalon tensed. What were Kestrelstar and Skystasr going to do-charge in there and bring the message to the other Clans. The idea of another possible fight at a Gathering made his pelt twitch with unease. Hadn't MightyClan's cause lost there last time? Why would they push their luck again?

Milkbird was trembling with fear. If the cats fought, how could she turn against her Clanmates, those she loved and cared for? Those she had grown up with? StarClan was asking too much of her. She couldn't do it. The voices of other cats' minds were crowding her brain, especially here, with the other Clans present as well.

Rainsong was sitting beside Echopaw, gazing into the trees. Only MoonClan and CloudClan were there. SunClan, TreeClan, and LightningClan were late. She glanced back to Leafpaw, with CloudClan's medicine cats beside her, staring ahead with unseeing eyes. Did this have something to do with the medicine cat apprentice's vision?

"Shouldn't the other Clans be here?" Echopaw asked.

Rainsong shrugged. "Yes," she answered. "But they may have had trouble."

"How?" came the quick question. Rainsong could only shrug. She had no idea. Like Stormtalon, she felt her pelt prickling with unease. She gazed into the trees, and thought she saw a glint of an eye, but it was gone before she was sure.

Leafpaw was sitting at the edge of the clearing, her tail curled neatly around her tail. She stared with empty eyes at the clearing. How peaceful it seemed... She flinched as she remembered her vision. How could such happen? Before her eyes, in quick sucession, flashed two pictures: one of a powerful grey tom, slashing his way towards her...stopping when he saw Rainsong beside her...and the small black, with the star upon his brow, staring at her from the trees as she ran, pain stabbing her...

They stopped as quickly as they had begun. Leafpaw growled in frustration. Those two cats had haunted her much in the past few days, along with Rainsong, Honeyheart, and another small cat, a kit, she thought. The pictures and sounds were blurred, and nothing made much sense to her but what the events of tonight were to be.

"Leafpaw?" The vocie was Rainface's, the medicine cat from CloudClan.

"Oh," Leafpaw started. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Leopardpaw, ignoring the question, commented, "You were pretty out right there. Like you'd just taken a trip to the stars." Leafpaw ducked her head in embarrisment. Leopardpaw's expression was only curious. He couldn't possibly know how close he'd gotten to the truth, right?

"You're probably just tired," said Rainface knowingly. "MoonClan's camp's a long way from here."

Leafpaw was about to ask how Rainface knew, but then remembered with a start that Rainface was the cat that stood in as medicine cat before Leafpaw had been appointed. _Good StarClan, how could I forget that?_

Kestrelstar flicked his tail, and the MightyClan cats let out loud yowls, growls, and jeers as they rushed into the clearing. Stormtalon called out with his head high, and Starpaw trotted to the side of the clearing, where he tried to hide in the shadows. He didn't want to be apart of this. This was MightyClan buisness, not his.

Leafpaw, too, stepped back into the shadows, fearful of what she had seen and what was to be. She had thought to speak to Wildstar about it, but knew that the leader didn't think much of her yet and may ignore the words and keep her from coming. She knew, with certainty, that she had to stay this night and witniss it, knowing somehow that she had a part to play and that this even could not be stopped. If Starpaw and Leafpaw had looked either way, they would have seen the other, crouching in the shadows, trembling.

Rainsong looked around wildly at the yowling cats, and drew Echopaw behind her instinctively, as a queen would her kit. Rainsong hissed as a cat got close to her. What were they doing? She drew air in over her jaws. They smelled not of TreeClan, LightningClan, kittypets, or rogues; of plains, twolegs, trees, or marsh. They smelled an odd mix of both...and...Rainsong flinched. Blood.

Stormtalon yowled, flexing his still blood-stained claws. He had slew SunClan cats with these claws. Perhaps he would slay more tonight. There was none better than MightyClan - no better way to be! Milkbird stared at the cats, staring at MightyClan with fear. She slipped into their ranks. She had made up her mind. She was not with MightyClan, and if you weren't with MightyClan, you were against it. She glanced around and slowly made her way through the terrified cats to her sister, settling nearby. Surely Rainsong knew they were kin by now, and would help her.

All the cats fell silent and still, including the MightyClan cats, as Wildstar and Loudstar jumped atop the Great Oak. "Kestrelstar! Skystar!" they called. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kestrelstar and Skystar leapt up, and Wildstar and Loudstar stepped back to allow them the best spots. "Wait!" Dawntalon called out. "We can't start without SunClan!"

"SunClan is dead," snarled Skystar.

Shocked murmurs rippled through the Clans. A keening wail sounded from Leafpaw's mother, Icehead. Leafpaw's gut felt wrenched. Perhaps Ashhead was dead, but perhaps not. Honeyheart was alive, wasn't she? Why did she care, anyway, about a father she'd never met?

"Dead?" Loudstar demanded. "What is going on?"

"SunClan was stupid," Kestrelstar answered evenly. "They refused to accept change. They always were mouse-brained." The Clans erupted into complaints at this, which were answered by jeers from MightyClan.

"Imagine that," murmured Rainsong. "Insulting the dead." Echopaw pressed closer to her, eyes wide.

"I believe," Kestrelstar continued loudly. "That you have more sense." There was a pause, during which nothing moved. Not a twig snapped, and not a bird peeped. "I introduce you to MightyClan, rulers of the forest." Kestrelstar waved his tail at his cats below, who cheered. "We have seen a vision of peace. We must unite if this is to be." The Clans broke into confused murmurs.

"But we don't have to fight, even if we are seperate!" called a cat.

"You misunderstand me," answered Kestrelstar. "I mean not only against each other but disease and hunger, and other invisible enemies that we all face." There was a murmur of agreement to this. "Our vision makes sense, yet Thornstar and her warriors were too mouse-brained to see the sense." Stormtalon felt a sudden pang of pride to be apart of this - something this big and wonderful.

"What did you do to them?" asked Wildstar lowly. "Drive them out and kill their leader, as you did MoonClan?" There were yowls of support from the cats below at these words. Rainsong shuddeed as she remembered the death of her mentor and being driven out. She glanced instinctively to the side, and caught a glimpse of Milkbird. Rainsong felt a thrill as she realized that her sister was so near.

"We learned from that mistake," answered Kestrelstar. "Those who wouldn't join us, were killed." Leafpaw shivered. Had her father joined, or died? Starpaw glanced over at the exact same instant that she did, and met eyes. Leafpaw would later describe it as "terror leaving the world, leaving only promise." Starpaw would say that he had never seen a prettier sight in the world. Both felt a thrill, and instinctively moved closer, inch by inch, until their pelts were brushing.

"MightyClan!" Skystar started the cheer, and Stormtalon cheerfully joined in. "MightyClan!" Milkbird tried to shrink back, and seem inconspicuous. She hoped no cat would notice her among the Clans. She moved closer to Rainsong, finding comfort in her sister's closeness.

"Will you join us?" Kestrelstar's voice was low. All cat's eyes, even those of the Chosen, were upon him, Wildstar, and Loudstar.

Wildstar's answer was immediate. "MoonClan has seen your visions before this, Kestrelstar. I believe I speak for all of MoonClan when I say we have no desire to repeat the past."

Loudstar nodded in agreement. "CloudClan has always stood beside MoonClan. I have no intention of changing this now."

Skystar growled. "This is your choice."

Then each MightyClan leader lept on a leader of CloudClan or MoonClan. Leafpaw flinched, knowing what came next. "Time to go," she murmured, glancing at the cat beside her. Only then did she realize the white star upon his brow. So this was the cat that had eluded her for sunrises. "Come with me," she begged quietly.

The cat blinked slowly. "Where are you going?"

"Away," she answered. Loudstar shrieked in agony. Leafpaw didn't dare look over. The Clans were in uproar below. There were screams. Leafpaw knew that the MightyClan cats were killing. "Safety. Please."

Starpaw nodded. "I'd go anywhere with you." And as spontanious and sappy as it was, it was completely true. And at that moment he wanted nothing more than to run off with this strange, beautiful cat.

Leafpaw tore her gaze from his, and searched the crowd, prickling with unease as she remembered her extreemly little training in battle. She spotted Rainsong, and waved her over. Rainsong hurried over with Echopaw and a white cat on her heels.

"We have to get out of here!" the white cat gasped. Starpaw nodded, gesturing to the trees. Without a word, they raced towards the trees, fear speeding their paws. They ran fast as they could, away from the clearing and into MoonClan territory. Rainsong and Leafpaw's only thoughts were to get away, to Honeyheart and the Clan, and to warn them.

"Stop!" yelled two voices fom behind them. Leafpaw, at the back of the group, looked behind her, to see a tabby and the grey. She felt sickness in her stomach. She had seen this.

With a yowl, the tabby flung herself onto Leafpaw, who buckled under her. Leafpaw meekly tried to swipe at her, but the tabby held her tight. Leafpaw squeaked indignantly, knowing the the group had already run far ahead...well, all but one.

Echopaw leapt onto the tabby, tearing with her claws, until the tabby shrieked and jumped off Leafpaw. Aching all over, and trembling, Leafpaw tried to stand, but couldn't before the tabby hit Echopaw with razor-sharp, blood stained claws. Echopaw fell limp.

There was a yowl of anger, and the black cat appeared from the trees, charging the tabby. Leafpaw stared in shocked surprise as he pinned her to the ground with a strength she couldn't believe he posessed. "S-S-Starpaw?" the tabby stuttered.

The black, Starpaw, snarled. "You are misguided. Leave MightyClan."

"Are you insane?" the tabby struggled against him, but he wouldn't let her budge.

"You swore me off," Starpaw snarled. He stayed that way a moment, and then let her up. "Beware the wrath of StarClan," he advised, and then dashed into the trees, knowing that the beautiful cat would follow, and that the tabby, Tabbytooth, would not.

"Wait!" gasped Leafpaw, trying to keep up. "Echopaw!"

Starpaw slowed, looking her in the eyes. "She's dead." He knew with certainty. He could feel her spirit. It had joined him. "She walks with StarClan now." It felt odd to say the words in that manner.

"Oh," Leafpaw felt a pang of sorrow and anger. But she pushed it aside, looking into Starpaw's eyes and finding comfort. "Let's find the others."

The others were still being chased by the grey tom, which just happened to be Stormtalon. He had seen Milkbird and Starpaw and was angered by their betrayal, once he realized that they were running, not chasing.

"We have to stop!" gasped Rainsong. "We can't keep running - we'll lead him right to camp."

Milkbird nodded. She didn't know where Leafpaw, Starpaw, and Echopaw had disappeared to, but she hoped they could hold their own. "Let's do it." The two kin skidded to a stop, and turned with claws unsheathed and hackles raised.

Stormtalon, too, skidded to a halt. He observed Milkbird, hackles raised as though to fight him, with distaste. Then he turned his eyes on her friend.

And his heart stopped. Chimes sounded in his brain, and he lost all thoughts of attacking. This was the cat that was made for him. She snarled at him viciously, and his heart melted. No other she-cat had ever had this appeal for him. No other she-cat looked so beautiful. No other she-cat had looked so ready to kill him.

Milkbird heard these thoughts clearly as her own. She let her hackles down. He would not - could not attack now. He was...in love.

Starpaw and Leafpaw burst into the clearing, staring at the three warriors before them. Stormtalon was staring, moonily at Rainsong, who still had her hackles raise, and was looking at him with her head tilted. Milkbird was sitting down calmly. "Where's Echopaw?" she called.

"Dead," Leafpaw's voice cracked. Rainsong looked from Stormtalon, terror in her heart. "No! She can't be!"

"She is," Starpaw confirmed. Rainsong let out a loud, keening wail.

"Enough of that!" snapped Milkbird, pressing up against her sister. "You can grieve later. Right now, we have to go!"

Stormtalon stared at Milkbird, pressed up against the brown one. He envied her so much at that moment. And he knew, with a start, that he wouldn't be returning to MightyClan. His life had been devoted to MightyClan. Now his life was devoted to Her. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Milkbird and Starpaw threw him surprised glances. "You're coming?"

He met Her eyes. "Of course."

Leafpaw was looking from Stormtalon to Starpaw. "Can we trust him?" she asked.

Starpaw gestured to Stormtalon and whispered in her ear, "See the way he looks at her?" Leafpaw nodded. "I believe we can."

"We're going to camp," Rainsong answered, looking at Stormtalon a moment before turning. She wasn't sure how she felt about the tom, but he was making his own feelings clear enough. "To warn them about MightyClan. Are you with us?"

Stormtalon stared at the she-cat with her back to him. "Of course I am."

"You can't go back," Rainsong warned him, her heart thudding though she didn't dare hope.

"I know," he answered.

"All right," Rainsong whispered, suddenly aware that the others were looking to her for guidence. "Let's go."

* * *

"Everyone out of your nests!" yowled Rainsong, leaping onto the Longrock as Wildstar normally would. "Up! Everyone! There's an attack on the way!" Bleary-eyed cats crept out of their dens, shaking their fur, and demanding to know what was going on. As Rainsong answered questions and began to organize groups to run and meet at a cliff on the other side of the border, Leafpaw led Starpaw to the medicine den. Honeyheart was strugling to sit up in her nest, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Leafpaw?" she asked. "What's going on? I heard Rainsong... Who's this?"

"This is Starpaw," Leafpaw said, quickly helping Honeyheart up. "We have to go. TreeClan and LightningClan are trying to dominate the forest in their "MightyClan." They're sure to head here next."

"What happened at the Gathering?" Honeyheart panted, eyes wide. Was this the "time of great need" that Mossstar had mentioned?

Leafpaw's face turned grave. "They killed Loudstar and Wildstar when they refused to join and turned on the cats below. Echopaw's dead; that's all I know. Starpaw, Milkbird, and Stormtalon joined me and Rainsong. We have to get everyone out of here!" Leafpaw helped Honeyheart take a few steps.

"Let me," offered Starpaw immediately, taking Leafpaw's place and helping Honeyheart hobble out of the clearing. The main clearing was, by now, empty. Rainsong hurried towards the three. "I sent everyone off. We should hurry, or we'll be left behind, and..." Rainsong broke off when she saw the look in Leafpaw's eye.

"Wait, everyone," Leafpaw said suddenly. All the cats stopped moving, and looked at her. "I think it's time to fess up," she announced. They all stared at her. "We're together," Leafpaw explained patiently. "Rain, Storm, Honey, Milk, Star, and Leaf. We're just missing Blossom." The other cats looked around at each other as they suddenly remembered the dream.

"But now that we're together, what now?" Milkbird asked.

"That's the thing," Leafpaw said, blinking at how much they payed attention to her - as much as they did Rainsong, who was the leader. She reminded herself that medicine cats were known for their wisdom. With a pang, she remembered they weren't supposed to fall in love. "What are we going to do? Join the Clan? Run off? Make a stand? I can't see beyond this. What we decide now may very well make the future."

"We must join the Clan," Rainsong pressed.

"But if we run off, we may be able to get away from the conflict," Milkbird pointed out.

"I am with Rainsong," Stormtalon said quickly. The others gave him sarcastic looks. What else would he say?

"Making a stand would be stupid," Honeyheart put in. "I couldn't fight, and I don't want you all to be bothered by me."

"Can you run?" Milkbird asked. Honeyheart nodded. "I'll find strength."

Starpaw pressed against Leafpaw. "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Leafpaw was silent a moment before answering, "Honeyheart's right. We shouldn't make a stand. Milkbird, too, has a point. If we join the Clan, we will most assurdly fight eventually. If we run, we may never fight. The question we now face is...do we stand for StarClan as they trust us to, or do we reject them for safety?"

Starpaw shivered. Could he really do that, as StarClan? "I...I have to join the Clan," he stuttered, his eyes only for Leafpaw. "I...understand if you don't."

Leafpaw's heart twisted. How could she leave him, even if she wasn't supposed to? The Clans were crumbling around her, as well as the warrior code. Did those rules even apply anymore? "I'm joining the Clan," she decided. "You'll need a medicine cat."

Rainsong nodded. "I as well." Though she didn't say the words, it was obvious that the Clan may be without a leader. Then they would look to her.

"I'm with you," Stormtalon hastily agreed.

Honeyheart turned to Leafpaw. "I am not MoonClan, but over the past few sunrises, it has become my home. I will come with you and help as much as I can, though I fear I will be only a burden."

Milkbird sighed, and looked to Rainsong. "I can't leave you, sister, now that we've finally found each other. I will also come."

There was a silence, and then Rainsong spoke, "That's settled, then. Let's go." And the six of the seven chosen cats hurried from the camp, heading towards the rocks, where they hoped to find a Clan waiting for them, unhurt.

* * *

**Van: Uh, oh!**

**Kai: That got a little long...**

**Van: But we accomplished A LOT.**

**Kai: Honestly, that's not at all how I pictured it happening.**

**Van: Me either.**

**Kai: Huh.**

**Van: Well, review!**

**Kai: Or PM**

**Van: Tell us what you thought of the couples!**


	16. Blossom, All

**Van: CHAPTER 15!**

**Kai: I loved the last chapter...this chapter doesn't have as much potential, but...**

**Van: It will still be awesome.**

**Kai: We will pick up on Blossomkit's experiences of that night.**

**Van: And then we will pick up with six of the chosen as they make their way to the rocks**

**Kai: We had a lot of writer's block with this part, so please excuse us for any bad quality you may find while reading.**

**Van: Let's get this party started!**

* * *

The alarm sounded through the night. Blossomkit started against Hawktail's belly, awakenened from dreams of wandering cats looking for her. Sandkit rolled over blearily. "What's going on?" he mewed.

"Kits, get up," Hawktail's tail pressed the two to her side.

"What's going on?" Blossomkit protested.

The alarm sounded again. Blossomkit's hair stood on end. She pressed closer to her mother and brother. Mothtalon woke on the other side of the den, eyes wide and for once not complaining.

"Out! Out of your dens!" called the voice. Hawktail, still guiding her kits firmly with her tail, led the den into the clearing. Clawlegs was standing in the middle, eyes wild. "Dominance!" she shrieked when questioned. "Kestrelstar is attempting dominance over the forest!"

"What?" shrieked Bluetail, jumping a tail-length into the air.

"We have to run!" Mouseflight encouraged from behind Clawlegs.

"We can't!" called Icetail. "Where are Loudstar and Rocktalon and the others that went to the Gathering?"

Mouseflight and Clawlegs exchanged grim looks. "We can't speak for most, but I saw Loudstar and Rocktalon die with my own eyes."

Panic swept through the crowd. Cats began yowling and mourning, all the while shifting restlessly and looking around with panic-filled eyes. Hawktail had frozen in apparent shock. Sandkit was shivering and mewling loudly in terror. Blossomkit stsared at them, ears pricked and alert. They had to run! Why didn't any cat seem to understand that?

"Brightface, Bluetail, Leopardpaw, and Shrewpaw, escort Hawktail and her kits." Mouseflight ordered.

"Where?" called Brightface, ears flattened in terror.

Mouseflight hesitated, so Clawlegs mewed, "To the rocks, just beyond the border where MoonClan and CloudClan territory meets."

Brightface nodded, padding over to Hawktail with Bluetail close behind. Sandkit cowered from this, as though they themselves were the cause for the Clan's terror. Hawktail blinked at the a few moments as Mouseflight and Clawlegs continued giving out orders. Then, slowly, she nosed Sandkit up. "Come on, little one," she encouraged him.

"I don't want to leave," Sandkit whimpered. "I want to stay here and stay in the nursery and become a great big warrior."

Hawktail stared at him, in apparent loss for words. Bluetail stepped forward and licked his head gently. "And you will be," she encouraged. "This is your first adventure out of the camp."

Sandkit glanced up at her, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Really," Bluetail assured him.

"Well," Sandkit was still trembling, but he didn't look quite so terrified. "I-I guess we can g-go...As long as we'll be safe."

"You'll be fine, little one," Hawktail smoothed his pelt, seemingly coming back to herself. Blossomkit thought that it sounded like a vow.

"Hurry!" Brightface encouraged them, ears flattened as he gazed out of the trees. Blossomkit, too, looked for invaders outside the clearing. She couldn't spot anything in the territoy near the camp. She scanned slowly and carefully, drawing scent across her scent glands. Was this the time of great need that Falconclaw had warned her of? Was she destined to soon find the others that had wandered so restlessly through her dreams?

Then she saw them; a pack of ten or more warriors ceeping towards the camp. Their claws were stained with blood and their pelts ungroomed. They reeked of death and greed. Blossomkit shivered at the sight of them, but was jerked back to the clearing when Leopardpaw nosed her fur.

"It's okay," he mewed loudly, putting his nose close to her ear and hissing, "What are you doing?"

Blossomkit ignored the question, instead replying, "They're close."

Leopardpaw pulled away quickly and urged the others forward. "We have to go. Now." The group made their way to the exit. Blossomkit tore her eyes off of the cats in the distance to look around the clearing that was her whole world. What was her life to be without it?

Flinching at the very thought, Blossomkit turned to look at her family. There was her mother, tired, worried, and despairing. Blossomkit stared at her. How had she ever depended on this cat to protect her? She nowfelt that she had to protect _her._ Sandkit was trembling, nearly ready to pass out. How was he her sibling, her older brother? Blossomkit couldn't even imagine being as small and weak as he was. It was then that she completely realized how...unordinary she was. How much StarClan had changed her.

Leopardpaw was staring at her sadly, as though he knew what she was thinking. Blossomkit stared at him a moment, at her own reflection in his eyes. She was big enough now to pass as a small apprentice. And she had powers not even warriors did.. She knew that this clearing was for her childhood. Her future lay outside it. Once she left it, she would be faced with challenges that no kit should face.

Yet also, somehow, she knew that she was ready. She couldn't evade the future forever; it had to be faced eventually, and she intended to do it with her head high and gaze proud. She met Leopardpaw's gaze now, holding her tail high.

"Let's go."

* * *

"No!"

The cry echoed around the desolate rocks with an air of finality. Rainsong's legs trembled violently; she was sure that she was to fall. Leafpaw blinked at the rocks, pain in her heart. She hadn't seen anything in the past few hours. But now she sensed the visions would come rapidly.

"Oh, no," muttered Honeyheart, still leaning on Starpaw. Milkbird could only shake her head in denial and disappointment.

The rocks were empty. No cat was in sight.

"They may be hiding," Stormtalon suggested, staring at Rainsong in such obvious pain. "Let's look."

The cats split up and looked around the rocks, peering into cracks and trees, hoping desperately to see a pair of shining eyes. They carefully combed the entire field of rocky cliff. They were about to give up hope when -

"OVER HERE!" the call was from Milkbird, and the others hurried over to here. Their hopeful looks died as they saw the sight before them.

In a dip in the rock, lay a group of cats, blood staining their pelts. Not one moved. "Oh..." Milkbird felt her chest ache. Had she really ever been apart of such a horrible Clan?

"They're all...dead?" Honeyheart felt sick. Her kits began moving around. She felt faint, but she wasn't sure if it was the effect of the kits of the blood. She closed her eyes and made herself concentrate on staying still and calm. She couldn't have her kits now.

"What monsters would do this?" Rainsong was staring at the kits beside their mother, with the three warriors beside them.

Stormtalon was staring from Rainsong to the slaughtered cats. His whole world had just changed. only that night he'd been ready to kill and die to defend the cause of MightyClan. Now...he was ready to fight them for Rainsong. Rainsong...what a beautiful name. It was the exact opposite side of his name. He was the fury of the storm, and she was the beauty of the rain...

Leafpaw stared at the bodies. She saw the larger kit (or a small apprentice?) and was immediately flung into the future.

_The small cat, standing beside her and licking kits to life while Honeyheart withered beside them. The cat, curling up beside her, sharing warmth when fear was prominent. The cat, purring and pressing up against her like Spotkit used to do. The cat, staring at another small cat that looked familiar._

Then Leafpaw blinked, and saw the small cat beside the dead ones. It was then that she recognized the shallow breathing. "She's alive!" she gasped, lunging forward to snag the pelt of the cat, pulling it out. She began to furiously lap at the pelt, trying to get it to wake.

Starpaw blinked at Leafpaw, trying to wake the dead cat. He stared at the cat for several long moments before he realized that she hadn't joined him or the Dark Forest. She was alive. "Leafpaw, move," He said quietly. Leafpaw looked up at him, and those bright amber eyes met his. He felt his pelt tingle before she moved away, allowing him to approach the cat.

Starpaw stared at the cat a moment. This cat wasn't dead. This cat was alive, and had a right to be. Instinctively, he leaned down and touched his nose to her fur.

Immediately, Blossomkit awoke. She saw the six cats before her, and knew that everything was coming into place. Then she looked to the five dead cats behind her, and felt a pang. Sandkit had been too young and innocent to die. Hawktail had died trying to protect him, and Leopardpaw her. She knew that Falconclaw would be taking care of them in StarClan. It was time to move on.

"Blossom," muttered Leafpaw. She looked around. "We're all here."

The cats stared around at each other. Every one of them felt suddenly at home, safe, protected. These were the cats that could understand them. They were a natural family.

Then Honeyheart's legs began to tremble. "Leafpaw," she said, surprised by how steady her mew was. "Leafpaw, the kits are coming."

* * *

**Van: Dun...DUN! Dun...DUN! DADADADADADADADADA!**

**Kai: All right then...**

**Van: Wow, that was actually really short.**

**Kai: Well, review!**

**Van: Or PM!**

**Kai: Please!**

**Van: With cherries**

**Kai: cookies**

**Van: cake**

**Kai: sprinkles**

**Van: tofu**

**Kai: sushi**

**Van: and the magic word...**

**Kai: COOL WHIP!**

**Van: BYE!**


	17. All

**Van: CHAPTER 16!**

**Kai: Second to last chapter of this book, guys!**

**Van: I'm starting to get a bit chocked up...**

**Kai: Yeah, yeah, let's get to the chapter!**

**Van: So we are basically just going to settle some things, and try to wrap it up.**

**Kai: Enjoy!**

* * *

Milkbird and Rainsong watched as Leafpaw organized the Chosen Cats. "Starpaw, can you go get me some herbs?"

The small black apprentice immediately nodded. "What do they look like?"

Leafpaw started rambling off herbs. "Thyme, small and prickly, for nerves, Coltsfoot, with white or yellow flowers, for shortness of breath, Feverfew, that looks like daisies, for fever, and Catmint, if you can find some."

Starpaw closed his eyes, as though tying to remember them. "All right. I'll be back soon."

"Rainsong, Milkbird?" Leafpaw turned to them, eyes a bit hazy, as though listening to a voice from far away. "Can you go and get me some moss? Some soaked and some dry."

"Of course," Rainsong agreed, narrowing her eyes at the apprentice that she had grown so fond of. Milkbird mewed agreements, and the two padded away from the bed of rocks. Just before they disappeared into the trees, Rainsong looked back to Stormtalon, watching her carefully.

She wasn't sure how she felt about him. He made it very obvious how he felt about her. The more that she looked at him, the faster her heart would beat, and the more she wanted to look away. She didn't want to be like Petaldrop. She didn't want to have ties to MightyClan. She didn't want kits to get in the way of the destiny Mousesky had warned her of - this LightClan that she was destined to lead.

"So...where are we going?" Milkbird asked conversationally. Rainsong let out a small purr.

"The river should be this way," Rainsong motioned with her tail. "Close by, thank goodness. We can look there for moss."

"Sounds like a plan," Milkbird agreed, and the two she-cats headed to the river. Rainsong felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach - being with her real sister, her real kin, rather than the sisters that she had grown up with...the sisters that were now surely dead...

"Did Petaldrop ever tell you?" Milkbird asked suddenly.

Rainsong glanced over at her sister. It was almost like she could read her mind...

"I-I can," Milkbird admitted suddenly. "I...that's what StarClan gave me. The power to read minds." There was a short pause. Rainsong was horrified - what a horrible gift! Nothing would ever be safe around. How horrible, never being able to be trusted! "I know," muttered Milkbird. "I hate it."

"Can you...block it out?"

Milkbird shrugged. "If I'm not trying to think about other thoughts, than the..._voices_ aren't so loud. But...that's hard to do."

"I'd imagine," Rainsong answered, studying her sister. "And no, Petaldrop never told me. I was raised by her sister, Bluecloud, with Flowereyes, Scarbreath, and Hawkeyes as my sisters. Petaldrop was only ever my aunt, nothing more. Bluecloud was a good mother, and Flowereyes, Hawkeyes, and Scarbreath were the best sisters anyone could ask for. Of course, now they're -" Rainsong chocked and didn't continue.

Milkbird's tail stroked Rainsong's shoulder. "I guess I'm lucky like that. Everyone I ever cared about died early on in my apprenticeship."

Rainsong's heart nearly stopped at the idea of being alone at such an early age. "Really? That's horrible."

Milkbird shrugged. "I still had Mistyclaw, whose mother had practically raised me, but when MightyClan started...I started to feel her slipping away. I don't even know who she is anymore. All the same, it's not like Blackear didn't raise me. It was common knowledge that he treated me as his daughter. When I was an apprentice, shortly before he died, he confirmed that he was my father, and that my mother was from MoonClan. He told me that her name was Petaldrop and that she had recently died. He also told me of my sister, Rainpaw." Milkbird stopped walking and looked at Rainsong. "He told me about how proud we should be of her; that she showed amazing talent and was being trained by the leader of MoonClan."

Rainsong felt awkward, shifting her paws. She wished that Petaldrop might have told her about Milkbird before she was dead. She spotted moss draped across the roots of a tree nearby. "There's some moss," she commented.

Milkbird nodded and the she-cats padded over to it. Silently they collected moss. Then they met each other's eyes and picked up the moss, taking it back to the clearing.

* * *

Leafpaw carefully pressed a paw to Honeyheart's swollen belly, whom had long since drifted into fitful sleep. Her eyes widened despite herself at how the kits were moving so frantically inside Honeyheart.

_Careful, _Fuzzypelt's presence warned _You may hurt the kits._

_They're not normal, though, _Leafpaw commented. _I can see that much._

_Can you see them?_ Fuzzypelt asked.

Leafpaw hesitated, moving her paw carefully over Honeyheart's stomach. There were small bumps in the fur that signified a different kit. Each time she passed one, she saw a flash of something; a blue eye; a golden pelt; a grey tail... _Not clearly,_ she admitted to Fuzzypelt.

_I'd prepare myself,_ Fuzzypelt cautioned. _The visions are sure to start soon. Maybe even in the kitting._

Leafpaw's heart sped at the very thought of not being with Honeyheart when she was kitting, and she spun around. There was Stormtalon and Blossomkit. Stormtalon was plucking at the ground anxiously, as though he did not like having Rainsong out of his sight. Blossomkit was glancing around with a kind of sorrowing anticipation. She met Leafpaw's eyes immediately.

"Blossom..." Leafpaw trailed off. Was this cat Blossomkit or paw?

"Blossomkit," the cat told her, standing up and shaking her coat as she came to join her. "What is it, Leafpaw?"

"I need your help," Leafpaw explained, gazing at her aunt with worry.

Blossomkit nodded and padded forward to Honeyheart, burying her nose in the she-cat's flank gently. Lifting her head, she asked, "Are you two related?"

Leafpaw blinked in surprise. "Y-yes. How did you...?"

Blossomkit flinched apologetically. "Sorry. You...smell similar. There's this faintest scent... Oh, don't bother," Blossomkit added as Leafpaw stepped forward to smell herself. "I...You wouldn't be able to smell it."

Leafpaw studied the large kit apprehensively before she understood. "StarClan heightened your senses?" Blossomkit nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Leafpaw heitated, listening to Fuzzypelt briefly before responding, "I need you to be here for Honeyheart if I am not."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Blossomkit narrowed her eyes. Was Leafpaw going to flee, and leave them and her kitting aunt?

"Sometimes I have these...blackouts," Leafpaw explained carefully. "I can't control them. If one comes while Honeyheart is kitting...I may not be able to help her."

Blossomkit nodded, understanding. "So, you want me to stand in if you can't."

"Right," Leafpaw answered.

"What do I do?" Blososmkit asked.

_Honeyheart has to have lots of water_ Fuzzypelt supplied _And the herbs you told Starpaw to get need to be mashed into a poltice that she can eat. She may not be awake, and getting her to swallow may be a problem, but it's managable. She'll mostly sleep until the kits come, which probably won't occur until sunhigh or even sundown. When the kits do come, she will wake, and if she doesn't, you'd best. I will instruct you, if you are awake, on how to massage her belly. Blossomkit, either way, will be advised to wait for the kits, and nip open their kit sacs. Then she must lick them to make their blood pump. And they must suckle as soon as possible._

Leafpaw quickly relayed this informtaion, and Blossomkit blinked in acceptance.

Milkbird and Rainsong padded onto the bed of rocks, and Stormtalon jumped up. He padded over to help the two she-cats. "Where do you want this moss, Leafpaw?" Rainsong called, scanning the rock bed. "Maybe there?" she pointed with her tail at a large dip in the rock.

"That'll do," answered Leafpaw, watching as the warriors carefully spread the moss across the dip. She then nosed Honeyheart gently awake. "Honeyheart, we have moss for you now," she purred quietly. "Come on." Gently, Blossomkit and Leafpaw helped Honeyheart up and across the rock bed to the moss-strewn area.

"Leafpaw?" Honeyheart was panting, and Leafpaw desperately wished there was water. "I need to tell you something...about my kits." She blinked, and seemed to notice the rest of the cats standing near her. "All of you."

At that moment, Starpaw trotted onto the rock bed, herbs dangling from his jaws. He hurried over to Leafpaw, anxious to see her so anxious. He dropped the herbs before Honeyheart and gently pressed against her, hoping that he wasn't being too forward. Blossomkit pushed the soaked moss to Honeyheart, remembering how Leafpaw had instructed Honeyheart's need to drink. "Here," she instructed. "Drink."

"I have to tell you," panted Honeyheart, disregarding the moss.

"Honeyheart, listen to yourself," Rainsong snapped from behind Leafpaw and Starpaw. "You croaking like a frog. Drink, and then speak." Stormtalon turned, surprised and gladdened by the note of commanding that came from Rainsong. He purred slightly. So the Song of Rain was not only soothing and lovely, but also commanding and capable.

Honeyheart weakly turned to the moss and made herself lap at it. Her thirst felt little in importance compared to the peril that her kits were in. But the others would not allow her to speak until she had drunken her fill.

"Now, listen to me," Honeyheart demanded. "My kits..." they squirmed as she spoke. "They are not meant to be together. StarClan has _blessed,"_ the word was spat bitterly "them with the power to command the elements. They...they're trying to kill each other, even now." The kits kicked furiously.

Milkbird's eyes widened at the sight as Leafpaw forced her aunt to lay back down and drink once more. Was Honeyheart mad? She had only just met the she-cat, but she was sure that she was not. She glanced at Starpaw, who was looking extreemly sad and guilty.

"Honeyheart, you must sleep," Leafpaw insisted. "You need to rest before the kits come. You need to have strength then." Honeyheart blinked several times before she realized how tired she was, and obediently drifted off to sleep.

Leafpaw felt lost. She was just a young apprentice! How could she possibly help Honeyheart kit when she had not truely been trained; when the kits were trying to _kill_ each other in the process?

Rainsong gazed at Leafpaw with worry and stepped forward beside her. "Tell us what to do, Leafpaw," she said.

Leafpaw gazed at Rainsong. Then she blinked. "I'd say we're all hungry," she commented.

"Right," agreed Rainsong. "Milkbird and Stormtalon can go hunting."

"You too," added Leafpaw. "You're more likely to catch enough for all of us if you do." Rainsong opened her mouth to protest, but Leafpaw flicked her tail in annoyance. "I can very well protect myself, you know. _You_ trained me, after all. Starpaw," Leafpaw turned, eyes pleading, and Starpaw felt his heart mealt somewhat. "Can you go and get some more moss? Please?"

"Of course," Starpaw agreed, risking a lick between her ears, and breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't protest. He waited while the warriors uneasily trotted off, glancing back momentarily to glance at the apprentices, kitting queen, and kit on the rocks. When they were gone, Starpaw gazed at Leafpaw a moment. The newly risen sun cascaded over her pelt in beautiful light, and he sighed at the sight as she mashed most of the herbs he had gathering into a poltice. When she was done, he gently led her to a patch of thick moss. "Rest," he commanded.

Leafpaw blinked at him. "I cannot," she told him. "I must be here for Honeyheart."

"You won't be of any help if you're falling on your own paws with tiredness," Starpaw told her sternly. "Just like you told Honeyheart."

"But...the kitting," Leafpaw protested, already falling weakly into the nest.

"Blossomkit can wake you," Starpaw promised. "And the river isn't far off. I'll be back soon."

Leafpaw met his eyes a moment. "Thank you." she said, pausing a moment before she dared add, "When the kitting is over, I want to talk to you. I want to...get to know you." Her pelt was twitching with embarrisment, but Starpaw seemed elated. "I'm a medicine cat," she added. "But the Clans are dying. I don't think all rules apply anymore."

And she fell asleep to the sound of Starpaw's satisfied purring.

* * *

**Van: Pretty basic and easy.**

**Kai: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Van: Let us know!**


	18. All of the Chosen Cats

**Van: CHAPTER 17!**

**Kai: The last chapter!**

**Van: *bursts into tears***

**Kai: Ok...I guess I'm carrying the chapter then.**

**Van: I can't *sob* believe *sob* it's over.**

**Kai: Ok...read!**

* * *

Stormtalon padded back to the bed of rocks, gazing appreciatively at the fish that Rainsong had clamped in her jaws. He and Milkbird carried a vast assortment of squirrels, birds, and other woodland creatures. Exhausted, he dully remembered how Rainsong had praised his catch of the giant squirrel. Just remembering it filled him with pride.

Milkbird avoided the urge to snort as she overheard Stormtalon's thoughts. Though she was irritated and guilty because she could hear the thoughts, she couldn't seem to block them out. Her sister's head, too, seemed filled with thoughts and debates upon Stormtalon. Every once and a while, the two would glance over and meet the other's eyes briefly before embarrisedly looking away.

Leafpaw glanced up from Honeyheart to the kill the warriors were hauling back. Her eyes sparkled with exhaustion, but Honeyheart, below her, was becoming less fitful. The kits were still stirring and would soon come. She didn't dare sleep any more, though Starpaw kept urging her too. He and Blossomkit were sitting just a little bit away, silently eating some of the kill. They dipped their heads at the warriors, helping them arrange the kill upon the pile.

Blossomkit was eating her mouse with some hesitation. She thought longinly of the moors, and the rabbits, but the warriors hadn't managed to catch any. So she was stuck with mice. Starpaw also wasn't eating well. He kept glancing at Leafpaw, looking worried. She had only slept for a bit, and the sun was now setting. She had to be exhausted. Rainsong, too, was looking to Leafpaw, silently wondering how her honorary apprentice was doing. Silently, she padded over to the she-cat.

"Leafpaw?" gently, she pressed up against the small cat.

Leafpaw looked up, eyes alerting slightly at the sight of Rainsong. "How did the kill run?"

"Fine," Rainsong answered, "How are things with Honeyheart?"

Leafpaw sighed, all her worry rushing out of her. "I...I'm worried about her. Fuzzypelt says I'm doing the best I can, but... There's five kits, and that's an awful lot to kit. I'm not sure if they all can..."

"They'll be fine," Rainsong's head was spinning. She had no idea what to say to Leafpaw. This wasn't her area of expertice. Give her a crowd of cats at each other's throats, and she'd have them sharing tongues in moments. But a kitting queen, and she was lost. "They'll be fine," she repeated. "They have you."

Leafpaw looked up at her mentor, silent thanks in her eyes. She was amazed that Rainsong trusted her so much, and it filled her with confidence. She licked Rainsong's face tenderly and turned back to Honeyheart. Rainsong retreated, leaving Leafpaw to herself.

_It will be time soon, _Fuzzypelt warned. _You must call the others over, and tell them. They must be here, when the kits come. They must be here to welcome them as well._

Leafpaw took a deap breath, massaged Honeyheart's stomach for a few moments, and called over the others. They all abandoned their kills instantly, sensing urgency in her mew. They circled around Honeyheart, Starpaw and Blossomkit beside Leafpaw, and Stormtalon and Milkbird around Rainsong. They all stared a moment at Honeyheart, feeling helpless.

"The kits will be here soon," Leafpaw said quietly. "I need you all here. I...well, these kits are far from ordinary, as Honeyheart told us. I'll need you all to...seperate them. There are five of them. So each of you must take one, bite off their egg sack, and lick them to make their blood flow."

"And you?" Rainsong asked.

"I shall do what I can for Honeyheart," Leafpaw answered. "She shall wake soon, and then the kits shall come."

They all waited in strained silence after those words, gazing at Honeyheart, and at the setting sun. They stared at each other, and marveled how they had been so quickly drawn together, to fight a common enemy and make Honeyheart and her kits live. They marveled at the effeciency of StarClan, and Starpaw marveled at how he had done it without even realizing he was doing it.

Then, Honeyheart stirred.

Immediately, Blossomkit, who was closet to Honeyheart's head, licked her ears. "Honeyheart?" she asked calmly. "Honeyheart, it's time."

Honeyheart's eyes snapped open, and she trembled as she remembered her dreams of her kits, trying to kill each other while Honeyheart stood between them, in the line of fire, and helpless. "StarClan, help me," she mumbled, feeling the kits inside her move frantically as well.

Starpaw looked at concern to Honeyheart, knowing that he couldn't help, not in this form, at least. Maybe if he wasn't Starpaw...but he was. He wasn't about to change that. Leafpaw gently pressed a paw to Honeyheart's flank. "It's okay," she soothed. "You're doing great. Calm down, Honeyheart. You're doing just fine." She didn't let her stress into her mew, because she knew that Honeyheart was exciting the kits. "Just calm down, Honeyheart. Deep breaths."

Milkbird pushed some moss to Honeyheart, and the queen began to lap from it eagerly, biting it to calm herself. She breathed slower, as Leafpaw had instructed, and the kits slowed their movements. Relief washed over her, as well as resolve. She would keep her kits alive - all of them.

Stormtalon watched as Leafpaw gently felt Honeyheart's swollen belly. She felt around a moment, head tilted as though recieving instructions, and then announced, "The first one is coming." All the cats tensed, hearts pounding. A tremor of pain passed through Honeyheart, and she closed her eyes, concentrating on breathing.

"It's okay, Honeyheart," Leafpaw reassured her. "It's practically coming itself. Just push a bit, okay?"

"What?" Honeyheart was breathless, her mind blank and uncomprehending. "How?"

"On my count," Leafpaw offered. "One, two, three...now." Honeyheart pushed, and Leafpaw felt the kit move with alarming speed. Her eyes slightly wide, she turned to Starpaw. "One more like that and it'll be out. Are you ready?" Starpaw nodded mutely, muscles tensed to move as Leafpaw counted off with Honeyheart again.

A small red bundle slid onto the moss. Immediately, Starpaw bent down and nipped off the sack, lapping warmth into the kit. When it stirred and he was sure it was breathing, he raised his head. "A tom." he announced. Leafpaw bent down to sniff him, and announced, "Healthy." Relieved murmurs spread through the cats as the small red tom pressed himself towards his mother. Leafpaw bent down and pressed him back to Starpaw. "Hold him," she instructed. "We must keep the kits apart."

Milkbird moved forward for the next kit, worry pulsing through her. This kit came with more work, but nearly as quickly. Milkbird easily brought life to the small blue-gray tom, and Leafpaw announced that he, too, was healthy.

When Leafpaw turned from the blue-grey tom, she squealed in surprise. "Rainsong, hurry over!" she cried. "The next one is already slipping out. Honeyheart - 1, 2, 3!"

Rainsong quickly pounced upon the grey bundle, nipping off the sack and licking it gently, so that the blood pumped through it. "It's a she-kit!" she called, as the small kit began nosing around, already seeming strong. "Healthy," Leafpaw agreed.

Nervous, Stormtlaon stepped forward as Leafpaw gently prodded Honeyheart's stomach. "The next one is a bit off. How are you, Honeyheart?" she asked

"Hurting," Honeyheart grunted, "But not too badly. I...my kits...Can I see them?"

At Leafpaw's suggestion, Milkbird, Starpaw, and Rainsong led the three kits over into Honeyheart's line of sight, careful to keep them far from each other. Honeyheart's gaze softened at the sight of them, all pain leaving it. "They...they're beautiful." Leafpaw mewed in agreement as she gazed at her cousins - her kin! Resolve flooded into her, and she smiled at them.

Leafpaw counted off, and Honeyheart pushed. Leafpaw realized, with horror, that the kit was barely moving. "Again, Honeyheart, again!" It took several times for Honeyheart to succeed, and even then, Stormtalon had a tough time helping the brown kit's blood move. For a moment, they all thought it was futile, but then Stormtalon called out, "He's fine!" Leafpaw sniffed him for several moments, and then announced, "He's fine now."

The last kit seemed eager to follow her brother. Blossomkit thought that the kit was already breathing when she nipped off the sack, though she still licked the she-kit's ice white coat all the same.

Leafpaw carefully licked Honeyheart's face. "Are you okay?" she asked the panting queen.

Honeyheart, eyes closed, answered, "Yes." after a moment, she opened her eyes. "I want my kits." Each cat placed the kit they held before Honeyheart, and soon they were all suckling. Honeyheart stared at them a moment, awe spreading throughout her. These were _her _kits - hers and Dustpath. Remorse spread through her. She wished he was with her now. She closed her eyes again, and thought briefly that she could smell him. Comforted, she gazed at the kits.

"What are you going to name them, Honeyheart?" Blossomkit asked quietly.

Honeyheart gazed at them a moment, and then pointed to the first born, the one with the coat of flames. She knew that he would control heat and fire. "Flamekit," she decided. It had a nice ring to it.

Her tail moved over to the second born, the blue-grey tom whose pelt was now smooth and silky. She knew that he would control water. "Streamkit," she announced, staring as his tail, gently moving as he purred softly.

Next was the grey she-kit, the one who had come so quickly they had all almost missed her. Honeyheart knew that the kit would control the winds, and the air. She also remembered speaking to Dustpath, and deciding that a grey she-kit would be named "Mistkit."

The dark brown tom was hardly stirring, unlike the others, who were fighting for milk. He had taken some time coming out, too. Honeyheart sensed that, though he was still, he was full of life. He would control the earth. "Mudkit."

The last, the ice white she-kit squealed quietly, as though indignant at being left for last. Honeyheart smiled at the smooth ice-white pelt that almost looked frozen. She knew this kit would control the cold, and ice. "Icekit."

Then Milkbird gasped, and the cats quickly seperated the kits, moving them away from Honeyheart. Honeyheart stared in disbelief at the ground. Where Flamekit had lay, the moss had burnt away. Where Streamkit was, the moss was soaked with pure water. Mistkit's moss had been torn apart, and smelled of a mountian breeze. Mudkit's moss had attempted to grow roots in the rocks, and Icekit's moss was frozen solid.

Yet where the kits had touched Honeyheart, there were no marks.

* * *

Rainsong stared at the cats assembled below her. The moon was high in the sky, and Silverpelt sparkled above. She was standing upon an outcropping of rock, and the others were below her. She had assembled them, for the first time, and she hoped not the last.

"I was once told," she said slowly. "by a StarClan cat, Mousesky, that I would meet six other cats with great powers, and that I had one myself. I initially thought that she was joking, or, StarClan forbid!, was crazy. But here we are, all seven of us, and the five kits." She gaze around at them, and they all stared back at her. Stormtalon stood close to the bottom, his eyes sparkling as he stared at her. Honeyheart lay nearby, her kits all sleeping around her, variously spaced out so that they could all still touch her without harming the others. Blossomkit stood beside them. Her eyes mirrored the stars as she stared intently at Rainsong. Behind them, Leafpaw and Starpaw sat close together, tails entwined. And then Milkbird was purring with pride as she stared at her sister, standing up there, and taking charge.

"We are all linked," Rainsong continued. "By what we have been through. Our families - our Clans, or our Kittypet Gardens, are all barred from us. Some are dead, others corrupt. Maybe we ran away, maybe we were forced out. Maybe we are just too scared to return. All the same, we are outcasts. We are rogues, the last, I suppose, now that they are joining MightyClan. We are alone. But we have each other.

"I was also told, by Mousesky, that I was destined to lead LightClan, who would take on MightyClan and rip its evil from the forest. I, thinking it impossible, ignored this information and forgot it. Only now do I remember it again, looking at all of you. We are LightClan. StarClan has brought us together to bring light back to the forest, to remind the cats who have forgotten, how to love Light. Mousesky said I was to lead you, and I would be honored to, if you will have me."

There was a short silence, and then Leafpaw called out, "Of course we will! Do you think we would turn you away? You are meant to be our leader, Rainsong. That much I can feel." Murmurs of agreement spread through the crowd, and Rainsong purred, filled with warmth that they would accept her.

"You should go to the MoonStream," Honeyheart suggested.

Milkbird shook her head. "She would never make it. MightyClan patrols their territory too restlessly."

"They will probably even attempt to destroy the MoonStream," Stormtalon put in. "They swear off StarClan. They will do all they can to tear StarClan from the forest."

Starpaw felt a thrill. "They're right. That place holds no meaning to StarClan anymore." He pushed away the urge to say 'me' instead of StarClan. He would explain that later. Now was not the time. "Anyway, it doesn't matter where Rainsong becomes Rainsong. It mustn't even be StarClan that gives it to her. It only must have significance and give Rainsong the authority that she deserves."

There was a short silence as the cats listened and tried to understand. "Do you mean," asked Milkbird, "that we could give Rainsong her nine lives?"

Starpaw shook his head. "We cannot do that for her, but we _can_ grant her leadership. She can change her name, too, if she wants." They all glanced up at Rainsong a moment, and then back to Starpaw.

"How do we do it?" asked Blossomkit.

"We swear alliegence," Starpaw said. "Like this." He stepped forward, untwining his tail from Leafpaw's, and dipped his head to Rainsong. "I, Roy and Starpaw, embodiment of StarClan, swear allegience to Rainsong and her cause for light and her Clan, LightClan." He glanced up at Rainsong. "Now you must accept me."

Rainsong nimbly leapt down from the rock, and pressed her muzzle to his shoulder, as a leader did to accept a warrior. "I accept you, Roy and Starpaw, embodiment of StarClan, as my warrior and servant of LightClan. I hereby also grant you the full powers of a warrior, and name you Starshine. May the stars shine always brightly through you, and may you live your name in your life. Rise now, as the first warrior of LightClan, and show the world your pride."

Starshine rose, purring slightly. "I am proud to be apart of LightClan." Then the others rose the cheer, "Starshine! Starshine!" with Leafpaw cheering loudest of all. With the cheering hiding his words from all but Rainsong, Starshine said, "I hope you understand. I am StarClan, but their loyalties are not to you. You are still subject to them, but my cat body is subject to you."

Rainsong blinked carefully, and admitted quietly, "I do not, but I will do my best to try and honor both of these ties."

Starshine dipped his head. "No cat could ask more."

Stormtalon stepped forward next, repeating Starshine's words, "I, Stormtalon, finder of paths, swear allegience to Rainsong and her cause for light and her Clan, LightClan."

Rainsong carefully pressed her muzzle to his shoulder, admiring the muscles she felt there. "I accept you, Stormtalon, finder of paths, as my warrior and servant of LightClan. Rise, and show the world your pride."

Stormtalon purred and rose. "I am proud to be apart of LightClan." And the cats cheered for him as they did Starshine, "Stormtalon! Stormtalon!" Until he backed away and sat once more.

Milkbird came next. "I, Milkbird, reader, controller, and protecter of minds, swear allegience to Rainsong and her cause for light and her Clan, LightClan."

Rainsong pressed her muzzle to her sister shoulder, lovingly. "I accept you, Milkbird, reader, controller, and protecter of minds, as my warrior, servant of LightClan, and as my sister. Rise, and show the world your pride."

Milkbird did so, and as the cheer arose, "Milkbird! Milkbird," she licked her sister's face, and Rainsong returned the gesture.

Honeyheart rose, leaving her kits somewhat regretfully. "I, Honeyheart, mother and protecter of the Elements, on the behalf of me and my kits, swear allegience to Rainsong, her cause for light, and her Clan, LightClan."

Rainsong gently pressed her muzzle to the queen's shoulder, feeling her tremble in still weakness. "I accept you, Honeyheart, mother and protecter of the Elements, as a queen, and warrior when needed, and servent of LightClan. Rise, and show the world your pride."

Honeyheart bearly managed it, and purred at the cheer, which included her and her kits. "Honeyheart! Flamekit! Streamkit! Mistkit! Mudkit! Icekit!" And she told Rainsong quietly, "I gave much to be here. My kits will never know their father, or a life of peace."

Rainsong dipped her head. "I am sorry for that, but I do hope to give them peace, after this is all over."

Honeyheart met Rainsong's eyes for a long moment, and said, "I shall hold you to that, Rainsong. Peace shall find my kits by your paws." And she went back to them, the kits stirring in the cold, mewling for their mother.

Leafpaw came next, her eyes shining in the moonlight with pride for her mentor. Rainsong interpreted this as clearly as if Leafpaw had said so. Leafpaw carefully knelt before Rainsong, looking more delicate in the moonlight. "I, Leafpaw, seer and interpreter of the future as well as the past, swear allegience to Rainsong, he cause for light, and her Clan, LightClan."

Rainsong purred loudly with satisfaction as she pressed her muzzle to her appentice's shoulder. How far she had come in such a short time! She knew it was time, though Leafpaw's apprenticeship had been short. "I accept you, Leafpaw, seer and interpreter of the future as well as the past, as my first and only medicine cat, and a servent of LightClan. I hereby give you full powers as a medicine cat, and name you Leafpath, for your path, twisting as it is, that only you can see. But it is surrounded by beautiful, blazing colors of leaves. Rise and show the world your pride."

Leafpath rose, joy in her eyes, and the cat cheered, "Leafpath! Leafpath!" And Starshine purred loudly as he called it, lost in love, and feeling slightly dizzy with happiness.

"Thank you," Leafpath whispered to Rainsong.

Rainsong shook her head. "I'm proud of you. You deserve it."

And then, last of all, Blossomkit padded up to Rainsong, her eyes sparkling in anticipation as she dipped her head low. "I, Blossomkit, hearer of the quiet, seeer of the small, smeller of the scentless, feeler of the invisible, and taster of the tasteless, swear allegience to Rainsong, her cause for light, and her Clan, LightClan."

Rainsong pressed her muzzle into Blossomkit's shoulder. She barely knew the she-cat, but she could sense the great courage and determination in her. Though Blossomkit claimed to be little more than a moon old, Rainsong knew that she was ready for greater things. "I accept you, Blossomkit, hearer of the quiet, seer of the small, smeller of the scentless, feeler of the invisible, and taster of the tasteless, as an apprentice and servent of LightClan. I hereby grant you the powers of an apprentice, and name you Blossompaw."

Rainsong looked up and locked eyes with her sister, thinking, and hoping that Milkbird would hear, _I know I should have asked, but will you apprentice Blossompaw?_ And then, miraculously, her sister's voice spoke back, _I will._

"Milkbird is a resourceful and smart warrior," Rainsong said, "As well as my sister. She will do well to apprentice you, Blossompaw. Do you accept each other?"

Milkbird and Blossompaw both turned to the other, and stared at the other a moment, before reaching a silent agreement. Milkbird padded up to Blossompaw and said, "I accept you as my appentice, and vow to teach you all I can and make you the best warrior you are able to be." To which Blossompaw replied, "I accept you as my mentor, and vow to listen to all you teach and respect you in every way I am able." Then they touched noses.

Both retreated back into the crowd, and Rainsong back to the rock. They all felt a sense of finality in the service that had just taken place, more binding than that the Clan's ceremonies had been. They had accepted each other for who they were, as well as their new duties. There was no going back now.

"Well, Rainsong?" called Leafpath after a few moments of silence. "Will you take your Leader's name?"

Rainsong shook her head. "I wouldn't feel right," she explained. "I shall wait to take my leader's name until StarClan is able to grant me my nine lives." She glanced sideways at Starshine. "They - you - couldn't now?"

Starshine shook his head. "I am sure that I could summon a few spirits, but it would be costly, and your naming would require the whole of StarClan. I could do it in a place that held value to StarClan, though."

"But not the MoonStream?" checked Honeyheart.

"No," Starshine replied. "It has been disgraced. StarClan does not keep value in it."

"Look at us," Leafpaw said quietly. "I have seen this so many times. Look at us. All together. We are LightClan." They gazed around a moment. They _were_ together, and there was something powerful in that. Leafpaw looked around, seeing in two eyes; one of the cats before her, and another in visions of others, others to come.

The chant was started quietly, though by which cat is unknown. But it grew, louder and louder, until it was howled to the sky in complete defiance of MightyClan and power in its own just way. "LightClan! LightClan! LightClan!"

LightClan.

* * *

**Van: IT'S OVER!**

**Kai: Wow, that took longer than I thought.**

**Van: It was better than I thought.**

**Kai: Took forever though.**

**Van: Good things come to those who wait.**

**Kai: Ok...anyway, you will all do well to wait for book 3, which will hopefully be coming soon.**

**Van: We believe the title will be MoonClan Book 3 The Chosen Cats. But that may change.**

**Kai: We'll see you soon!**


End file.
